¡Amor Vz Venganza!
by Miin96
Summary: Edward dejo a Bella para que pudiera vivir como una humana,pero lo que no sabe es que ella fue transformada po los Vulturi. Se volverán a encontrar pero todo sera diferente. Podran volver a estar juntos, teniendo en común a un mismo enemigo ...
1. Prefacio

_**PREFACIO **_

Nunca hubiera imaginado que así seria mi vida de ahora en adelante, los que eran **mis amigos** **ahora son mis enemigos**…. y los que eran **mis enemigos ahora son mis amigos**…. Nose si seré capaz de ir contra las personas que mas ame, pero, también me hicieron sufrir y una persona en especial…Tendré que limitarme a no pensar en ellos. Pero lo lograre? Seré capaz de dañarlos? Serán capaces de perdonarme? Ahora tenia una misión acabar con los….. Cullen. Recuerdo ese día como el ultimo de mi existencia… Ese día en que todo mi mundo cambio, **ahora no era mas** **Bella..** Sino era Isabella**..** Para mis enemigos... e Isa para mis amigos… Nunca perdonare a la persona que hizo que mi vida cambiara por completo.. lamento tanto haber dicho **SI** en ves de haber preferido **MORIR**.. pero la venganza fue mas fuerte que yo. Y jure vengarme de aquellas personas que me abandonaron a mi suerte.. ahora conocerán como soy yo realmente..!

**FLASH BLACK.-**

Era una tarde de invierno.. como siempre los Cullen habían faltado al Instituto por ser un día caluroso.. pero nunca pensé que ese día iba ser el comienzo de mi existencia.. Edward fue a mi casa como siempre.. me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo muy importante..

-Bella, tenemos que irnos- dijo- empiezan a sospechar de Carlisle.

-Dame tiempo para decírselo a Charlie- dije- espera dijiste ¨Tenemos¨.

-Me refería a mi familia- dijo.

-Y que hay de mi- dije- yo también soy parte de tu familia- lo dije gritando y con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Lamento haber llevado esta relación muy lejos – dijo con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo.

-Porque no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos- grite, sentía que caigan las lagrimas con mas velocidad que antes- Te hare una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

-Mírame- agarre su rostro y lo junte al mio – Mírame y dime la verdad- Sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi cuerpo.

-Que quieres saber- dijo con tal claridad que me aleje de el- Dilo rápido.

-Me quieres?- esperaba que dijera que si.

-No- contesto

-Me amas?- dije pero esta vez pero mirando su rostro y en especial sus ojos.

-Nunca te ame.

-Entonces que querías conmigo- lo dije llorando.- Que pretendías conmigo?.

Sentí como se acercaba a mi, pero, luego se apartó cuando di un paso hacia el .

-Si eso es todo lo que querías saber. Me voy- me dio la espalda y entonces lo agarre del brazo para que no se fuera.

-No.. sientes nada por mi- lo dije- porque me haces esto. Yo que te hice!- Lo mire para ver su expresión, pero, no decía nada… se quedo callado.

-Tu no hiciste nada. Yo tuve la culpa, no te eches la culpa de algo que no tiene que ver contigo- Me alzo el rostro y me dijo - Prométeme algo.

-Que quieres?- dije con un poco de tristeza.

-No hagas nada imprudente- dijo- No te metas en líos, No andes sola por el bosque- Se deshizo de mi mano y empezó a alejarse de mi.- Lo prometes?

-No..- dije- No pienso prometerte nada..- Sentí como me miraba con un odio en los ojos, con frustración y con tristeza.. Si con mucha tristeza..

Salió caminando con paso lento.. mientras me decía: ADIOS. Corrí para alcanzarlo.. y le grite a la cara: TE ODIO… - Lo dije con tanta tristeza.. que empecé a llorar a gritos.. El salió corriendo y se desvaneció en el bosque… :/

Cuando regresaba a casa, me percate que alguien me perseguía, empecé a caminar mas deprisa que de costumbre, hasta que me percate que no era UNO.. sino CUATRO, como empecé a caminar a paso rápido, no me di cuanta que me estaba metiendo mas al bosque en vez de salir. Cuando voltee vi a los CUATRO enfrente mio, supuse que eran….Vampiros..

Me di cuenta que eran diferentes a los Cullen, porque tenían los ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Hola, yo soy Aro Vulturi.- dijo el mas pequeño.- Ellos son mis hermanos Caius, Marcus y Eleazar.- Respectivamente. Caius era el mas robusto; Marcus era el mas alto y Eleazar era el pelirrojo.

-Tu eres..?- dijo el mas alto.

-Bella-dije en susurros- que quieren?

-Vimos la discusión que tuviste con Edward Cullen- dijo el pelirrojo.-No entiendo porque te dejo viva.. si tu eres una humana.. una mortal..

-Creo que tendremos que terminar con el trabajo que dejaron los Cullen.-dijo Aro-Se me acerco a gran velocidad que no pude verlo, hasta que estuvo delante mio, agarro mi cuello y se propuso a morderlo.

-Detente- dijo el pelirrojo- No la mates.

-Sabe mucho de nosotros- dijo el alto.

-Ya lo se, pero ella tiene un gran don- dijo Eleazar- Tiene el don del ESCUDO.

-Guao.. Eres la persona que estuve buscando.-dijo Aro- _serás una perfecta inmortal_ _Isabella_…- dijo mi nombre tan cerca que me dio escalofríos.

-Vámonos - dijeron

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte con ustedes!- dije tan fuerte como pude.

-Que prefieres Bella, Morir o Ser una de nosotras?- dijo Aro- Ser una vampira! - dije- Claro serás la vampira mas fuerte que halla visto!- dijo Aro

-Esta bien, acepto ser una vampira con una condición-dije, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta- Que condición- dijo Eleazar

-Me alimentare de animales no de humanos..-dije, esperando la respuesta de los hermanos Vulturi- Ok- dijo Marcus.

-Estaba tan aturdida, haberle dado una condición a los Vulturi y que hayan aceptado- dije feliz.

-Pero tu también debes prometernos algo.- dijo Aro- Esta Bien- dije.

-Tendrás que vivir con nosotros..- dijo Marcus- Esta bien- conteste.

-Y donde viven.?- pregunte- En Italia-Volterra- contestaron.

Acepte a todas las peticiones que me pidieron, con la única razón de vengarme de Edward Cullen, por haber jugado con mis sentimientos, por haberme tratado como aun juguete. Esa era la única razón de haber aceptado ser una Vampira.. para que Edward no se aleje de mi y para hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo. **(Fin del Flash Back)**

**Suspenso… Suspenso….Suspenso… ii mas Suspenso . :3**

* * *

><p><strong>PDT: Porfis... comenten este es mi 1era Historia.. espero que les guste ... Atte. Miin96 :3<strong>


	2. Enfrentando El Pasado I

_**ENFRENTANDOME AL PASADO I**_

**ISA.-**

En ese momento, me percate que alguien venia hacia mi.

-Isa- me llamo Aro.

-Tengo una noticia que darte.

-¿Cuál es?- dije con un poco de entusiasmo.

-Me caso… de nuevo!.- admitió.

-Ha.. pz felicidades- Conteste con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hay por lo menos puedes fingir… -murmuró, mientras me hablaba traspasándome con sus reluciente ojos rojos.

-Esta bien- musite mientras me iba alejando de él.

-Te espero en el patio central.-dijo a la ligera.

Salí corriendo detrás de él y llegamos al patio central en menos de 2 min. Me percate que estaban todos reunidos, como si fuera a decir algo muy importante. Todo el mundo nos miraba, bueno a él, ya que tenía una sonrisa de oreja u oreja, y entonces empezó a hablar.

-Como ya sabrán, celebrare otra vez mi boda.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.-Pero esta vez será diferente. Quiero que todos nuestros amigos vengan a disfrutar conmigo este día importante para mi.- musitaba mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.-Ustedes me harán el favor de repartir las invitaciones a todos nuestros amigos.

A pesar de la confusión y la curiosidad acepte a repartir las invitaciones de la boda con Jane, nos tocaba ir hasta Alaska, al Aquelarre de Denali, hasta que Marcus me llamo.

-Isa, quiero que vallas también a Forks.

-A…For..Forks.- susurre

-Quiero que le lleves las invitaciones a los Cullen.- dijo con aprobación.

No había vuelto a escuchar el nombre de los Cullen hace más de 20 años, estaba en shock con la mirada perdida. Pero estaba convencida de algo, ya era hora de enfrentarlos, no me podía estar escondiendo de ellos. Me deje caer sobre la silla mas cercana, mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando empecé a recordarlos. Me quede muy quieta, manteniéndome pegada a la silla, hasta que Jane se percato de mi estado y fue hacia mí.

-Isa, estas bien?

-Si… no me pasa nada.- dije mirando el piso.

-Ah.. bueno que te ha dicho Marcus para que te pongas así.-susurro.

-Me ha dicho que tenemos que ir a Forks.. a entregarle la invitación a los Cu… Cullen.- solté la última palabra como un escupitajo.

-Si quieres puedo ir yo sola, no tengo ningún problema por eso.- añadió.

-No.. es tiempo de que afronte el pasado.

Fuimos hacia el aeropuerto de Italia, nos subimos a nuestro jet privado e iniciamos nuestro viaje.

1ro. Fuimos con los Denali, me dio mucho alegría ver a Eleazar con Carmen y ver que habían formado una familia.

-Hola, Isa.- dijo Eleazar

-Hola…

-Que hacen por aquí?. Por favor pasen… tomen asiento.

-Gracias.- respondimos Jane y yo.- Bueno venimos porque están invitados a la boda de Aro con Sulpicia.

-¿Qué se casan… de nuevo?.- repuso Carmen.

-Sí, pero esta vez lo quieren compartir con todos sus amigos.- objete.

Antes de retirarnos para continuar con nuestro viaje, entraron 3 chicas, por lo que supuse que eran las hijas adoptivas de Eleazar. Una era mas alta y rubia(Irina), la otra mas baja(Tanya) y la ultima morena(Kate). Continuamos nuestro viaje a Seattle y nos dirigimos hacia Forks, a la hora de entrar a Forks, me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos humanos que vive, los buenos y los malos. Fuimos directo hacia la casa de los Cullen, antes de bajar del carro, me puse mi túnica que me tapaba todo el cuerpo, ya que me había dado cuenta que no estaba preparada del todo para enfrentarlos, me decía a bajar, tome aire aunque no lo necesitaba y empecé a caminar. Me puse a pensar que de seguro Alice ya nos había visto venir, así que decide dirigirme hacia la puerta detrás de Jane, pero esta se abrió antes de que Jane pudiera tocar. Y ahí estaba el.. si el.. Edward. Lo bueno es que no me miraba a mi, sino a Jane, pareciera que yo no me encontraba ahí, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia mi, me miraba y no paraba de mirarme, me percate que sus ojos, estaban muy tristes, me dio por preguntarle que le pasaba, pero me detuve. Lo bueno es que llevaba una túnica negra, que me ocultaba por completo, Jane rompió el silencio que se había producido.

-Se encuentra Carlisle.

-Si.- murmuro.- ¡Carlisle!.- grito

No podía dejar de mirarlo y sentía que el también no me quitaba la mirada, así que opte por bajar la cabeza hacia el piso, para no ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza que me mataba por dentro. Hasta que escuche a alguien acercarse a nosotros y hablo.

-Si, que es lo que desean.- objeto

-Venimos a invitarlos a la boda de Aro.- articulo Jane.

-Oh… es muy considerado de su parte.- comento.

-Esperamos verlos ahí, a todos, ya que Aro te considera un gran amigo Carlisle.

No me había percatado de que estaban los 7 Cullen ahí, reunidos en la puerta, mirándome, como si fuera un bicho raro, intente no mirarlos, hasta que Jane se percato y se despidió de todos, bajamos las escaleras para dirigirnos hacia nuestro carro, hasta que pronunciaron mi nombre.

-Bella.- dijo Alice.- Se que eres tu.

-Como crees que sea Bella, ella murió hace 20 años, fuimos a su funeral.- murmuraron

-No sabemos si fue Bella, ya que solo encontraron cenizas, ya que el fuego acabo con todo.

Cuando escuche esto, entendí porque los ojos de Edward transmitían tristeza y culpabilidad, el piensa que estoy muerta, piensa que él es el culpable, bueno lo era, pero me daba lastima ver que por mi estaba triste, hasta que Jane hablo:

-Bueno si la quieren conocer, entonces vallan a la boda, hay la verán.

-Pero porque no se presenta ahora, es de muy mala educación.- concluyo Alice.

-Bueno eso no me incumbe, si ella quiere presentarse o no, es su decisión.-murmuro Jane.-Quieres?.- me pregunto.

-No.- conteste.

Antes de subir a nuestro carro, sentí que alguien me alzaba y me abrazaba con mucho cariño. Cuando me dejo en el piso abrí los ojos y vi que se trataba de Felix.

-Isa, porque estas con esa túnica, quítatela.- lo dijo quitándomelo y dejando mi rostro al descubierto.

Subí la cabeza muy lentamente y vi que todos me miraban, algunos sorprendidos(Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle),otros contentos(Alice y Esme)y EL con mucha felicidad que reflejaba su mirada(Edward).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suspenso... Suspenso.. ii mas Suspenso.. :3<strong>_


	3. Ebfrentando El Pasado II

**ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO II **

Todo fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, sentía 2 clases de sentimientos. El 1ro. Era el miedo que tenia en eso momento, no saber que hacer, sentirme frustrada bajo la mirada de todos los Cullen y 2do. Una alegría, porque ya no tendría que ocultarme de los demás, mas bien de ellos, las personas por las cuales tuve un gran cariño y esas mismas personas que odio día a día.

-Ah.. espero que mis hermanas les hayan dado la invitación a la boda de Aro.-dijo Felix con una gran sonrisa en los labios.-Esa es la única razón por la que estamos acá.

-Isa, me podrías decir ¿porque tenias la túnica puesta?.-argumento.-Tu siempre has odiado esa túnica y en Volterra nunca te lo pones, no entiendo porque ahora si.

No tuve tiempo de articular palabra todavía me encontraba en shock, hasta que mi hermana hablo:

-¡Felix!.-grito Jane.-¡Vámonos, tenemos mucha prisa!.-Isa, debemos marcharnos.-farfullo agarrándome por la espalda y empujando de mi.

-¡Espera!.-dijo la voz angelical que no quería escuchar.-Porque nunca nos dijiste la verdad.-articuló.-¿Porque te escondías?, ¿de quien te escondías?, ¿porque no contestas?.-rujió.

La curiosidad en la voz de Edward había tocado mi corazón sensible. Había estado acostumbrada a que me hablaran con respeto y había aprendido a ignorar ese tono hasta tal punto que ya ni lo notaba, hasta que abrí la boca y empecé a hablar.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, no tienes ningún derecho a pedir explicaciones.-dije con sarcasmo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- graznó.

-Esta bien tanto que quieres saber, te lo diré.- murmure.- Me escondía de ustedes, porque no quería verlos.- murmuré en voz alta.- Estoy aquí, delante de ti como vampira gracias a ti ¿Lo Sabias?

-Gracias a mí.- susurró mirándome a los ojos y pude ver la confusión que tenia.

-No quiero continuar con esta conversación que no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.-sentencie.-Hasta luego, espero que asistan a la boda, los esperaremos ahí.-desvié mi mirada hacia Alice que me miraba con preocupación, hasta que me di cuenta que no me miraba a mi sino miraba mis ojos, cuando me di cuenta aleje mi mirada de ella.

Con todo esto, trate de mantener el rostro impasible, me despedí de todos los Cullen y me adentre en el coche con mis hermanos, dejando atrás a mi pasado, a mi familia y al amor de mi vida.

**EDWARD.-**

Después de 20 años, viviendo de un lugar a otro, volvimos a Forks, toda mi familia sentía una lastima por mi, aunque no me lo decían, yo lo sabia ya que podía leerles la mente, algunos estaban molestos conmigo como Emmett pensando que por mi culpa Bella ya no estaba entre nosotros.

Bella había muerto en 2013 aun año en que mi familia y yo nos fuimos de Forks, murió calcinada en su cuarto, algunos dicen que se suicido, ya que lo intentaba día tras día, cuando me entere de su muerte quise morir, opte por ir donde los Vulturi para morirme y seguirle, ya que me sentía culpable de la muerte de ella, por mi culpa murió, por mi culpa ya no estaba entre nosotros. Hasta que Alice me dio algo, era una carta, se supone que lo escribió Bella antes de morir en la carta decía:

_Edward si lees esto es porque __´´ya debo estar muerta´´,__ escribí esto para que no te sintieras culpable y no cometas una locura de la cual te podrías arrepentir. Solo te digo que algún día tendré las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarme a ti, para volver a verte a la cara y decirte que no te guardo rencor, bueno si te guardo rencor y te ODIO como a nadie he odiado en este mundo. Pero por favor no hagas una locura. Algún día te volveré a ver. Atte. Isabella_

En realidad no entendía lo que quería decirme atreves de esta carta, pero esa fue la única razón por la cual me mantuve con vida (si se le puede llamar vida a esto), pensando que algún día ella aparecería por aquella puerta y la volvería a ver, pero trascurrían años y años y nunca la veía, hasta hoy.

*Mi familia nunca pregunto por el contenido de la casta hasta hoy.

-Edward, que dice la carta.- pregunto Alice.

-Dice que no cometa una locura y que algún día la volvería ver, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?.-murmure.- También dice que me …. ODIA.

-Que te odia, ¿Por qué debería Odiarte?.- espetó Carlisle.

No le quise responder, así que guarde silencio.

-No les parece raro la muerte de Bella. Que haya muerto calcinada.- dijo Ross.-Bella era torpe, pero no tanto como para matarse.

-Ustedes no la veían, yo si, un día la vi intentando envenenarse pero Charlie llego justo a tiempo para impedírselo.- refunfuño Alice en voz baja.

-Y ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?.- grito Edward con los ojos que se le salían por el comentario de Alice.

- No te lo dije, porque no lo llego hacer, no tenia razón para decirte y alarmarte.- concluyo.

Todos nos quedamos callados, mirándonos las caras, intentando reaccionar ante la supuesta muerte de Bella, de _mi_ Bella. Hasta que Alice tuvo una visión, todos nos quedamos esperando a que hablara, hasta que vi sus pensamientos.

-Son los Vulturi, vienen hacia acá.- dije.

-Vienen a pelear?.- argumento Emmett.

-No.! Vienen a invitarnos a la boda…. de Aro?.- murmuro Alice.

-¿Quienes vienen?.- concluyo Carlisle.

-Jane y alguien mas, no la puedo ver con claridad, pero algo les puedo decir ella es nueva en el aquelarre de los Vulturi.-susurro.-No quiere que la veamos, esta ocultándose de nosotros.

-¿Cuánto demoraran?-dijo Jasper.

-Estarán acá en unos 20 min.

Todos nos quedamos en la sala, esperando a los Vulturi y para saber quien era esa nueva integrante que no se dejaba ver, hasta que sentimos que un coche paro enfrente de nuestra casa y fui a abrir la puerta y hay estaba Jane Vulturi.

-Se encuentra Carlisle.- dijo.

-Si.- murmure.- ¡Carlisle!.- grite. Manteniendo la mirada hacia ella, por si se le ocurría hacer otra cosa, hasta que me percate que detrás de ella había una mujer mas baja que ella, llevaba una túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo, no se dejaba ver, hasta que me percate de que Carlisle estaba a mi lado.

-Si, que es lo que desean.- objeto

-Venimos a invitarlos a la boda de Aro.- artículo Jane.

-Oh… es muy considerado de su parte.- comento.

-Esperamos verlos ahí, a todos, ya que Aro te considera un gran amigo Carlisle.

No me había dado cuenta que mis hermanos estaban con nosotros en la puerta reunidos en la puerta, pero no miraban a Jane, no, miraban a la chica que la acompañaba hasta que Jane se percato a quien veíamos y empezó a despedirse, bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su carro, hasta que Alice pronuncio el nombre de Bella.

Bella.- dijo Alice.- Se que eres tu!

-Como crees que sea Bella, ella murió hace 20 años, fuimos a su funeral.- murmuraron

-No sabemos si fue Bella, ya que solo encontraron cenizas, ya que el fuego acabo con todo.- aseguro mi pequeña hermana adelantándose hacia la chica misteriosa.

Hasta que Jane se puso delante de su amiga interponiéndose en el camino y hablo.

-Bueno si la quieren conocer, entonces vallan a la boda, hay la verán.

-Pero porque no se presenta ahora, es de muy mala educación.- concluyo mi hermana.

-Bueno eso no me incumbe, si ella quiere presentarse o no, es su decisión.-murmuro Jane.-Quieres?- le pregunto.

Todos son quedamos mirándola, esperando su respuesta

-No.- contesto.

Cuando contesto me percate que tenia la voz de un ángel, intente verla pero tenia la mirada en el piso. Antes de que subieran a su carro, vi que alguien la alzaba y la abrazaba con mucho cariño. Y me di cuanta que era Felix Vulturi, sentí como mi cuerpo quemaba cuando lo vi abrazando a esa chica y el hablo:

-Isa, porque estas con esa túnica, quítatela.- dijo quitándoselo y dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Subió la cabeza muy lentamente y la vi, si la vi, era mi Bella, estaba ahí con la mirada hacia nosotros, toda mi familia estaba sorprendida ya que Bella no había muerto estaba viva, pero, era una vampira, pude leer en la mente de mis hermanos y de mis padres preguntándose: ¿Por qué estaba con los Vulturi?,¿Qué hacia con ellos? Y muchas preguntas más. Hasta que Felix rompió el silencio que había a nuestro alrededor.

-Ah.. espero que mis hermanas les hayan dado la invitación a la boda de Aro.-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.-Esa es la única razón por la que estamos acá.

Hasta que se dirigió hacia Bella y le dijo algo en voz baja, pero todos pudimos oírle.

-Isa, me podrías decir ¿porque tenias la túnica puesta?.-argumento.-Tu siempre has odiado esa túnica y en Volterra nunca te lo pones, no entiendo porque ahora si.

Cuando Felix dijo Volterra, me di cuenta que Bella estuvo con ellos durante 20 años, la mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que sus ojos reflejaban mucho odio contra mí. Y Jane dijo:

-¡Felix!.-grito .-¡Vámonos, tenemos mucha prisa!.-Isa, debemos marcharnos.-farfullo agarrándole por la espalda y empujándola hacia el carro

-¡Espera!.-dije.-Porque nunca nos dijiste la verdad.-articule.-¿Porque te escondías?, ¿De quien te escondías?, ¿porque no contestas?.-rugí.

Ella alzo su mirada hacia mi y dijo:

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, no tienes ningún derecho a pedir explicaciones.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- grazné

-Esta bien tanto que quieres saber, te lo diré.- murmuro.- Me escondía de ustedes, porque no quería verlos.- murmuró en voz alta.- Estoy aquí, delante de ti como vampira gracias a ti ¿Lo Sabias?

-Gracias a mí.- susurre.

-No quiero continuar con esta conversación que no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.-sentencio.-Hasta luego, espero que asistan a la boda, los esperaremos ahí.

Y la vi subirse al carro con sus hermanos Vulturi y la vi desaparecer de mi vista, sentía un alivio de que no este muerta pero también estaba molesto porque estaban con los Vulturi, con ellos, a quienes nosotros odiamos. Y se me vino a la mente: ¿De que se alimentara?,¿De humanos?. No puede ser que la mujer que tenia adelante mio sea Bella, mi Bella.

-No puedo creer que Bella se haya ido con los Vulturi.- argumento Rosalie.

-Ella no se ha ido para ningun grupo.- grite.

-Edward, tienes que aceptarlo, ella ya no es la misma.-murmuro Jasper.

-No ella sigue siendo la misma.

-Edward, te has puesto a pensar de que se alimenta.- solto Emmett.

-No lo se, pero no creo que de.. hu.. humanos.

-Tu no lo sabes, pero puede ser verdad.- concluyo Emmet.

Todos estaban en contra de la nueva Bella, pero yo estaba seguro que ella no era asi, yo creia ciegamente en ella. Hasta que Alice hablo:

-Bella es una de los nuestros.

-Que?.- murmuraron todos.

-Si, estoy segura que se alimenta de animales como nosotros.- argumento.

-Como lo sabes?.- dijo Carlisle.

-Porque sus ojos no eran rojos carmesi, eran cafe dorado, como los nuestros.-dijo.- esto quiere decir que es una de nosotros.

-Bueno tendremos que ir a la boda.-susurre.- para que le pregunte.

-Piensas ir a la boda?.- murmuro Rosalie.

-Por supuesto que ire y ustedes tambien.

-Sera mejor ir, para serciorarnos como es Bella ahora.- dijo Esme.

Asi todos accedieron a ir a la dicha boda, con la unica razón de averiguar mas sobre Bella y tambien para ver que es lo que tiene ella con Felix.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui la continuacion de esta historia, les prometo subir otro cap. lo mas posible.. Ya comenze el cole<strong>

**y vere como subir mas cap... Pofiss comenten los que tienen cuento o no...**

**Chau.. les prometo que en el prox. cap.. sera super interesante..**


	4. La Boda Inesperada I

LA BODA INESPERADA I

Después de lo ocurrido la semana pasada, no se como no Salí huyendo como casi siempre lo hacia, pero alg dentro de mi, me lo impedia, sentí mi corazón salirse cuando lo vi enfrente mio. Ya mas tarde volvimos a Italia. Volterra para comunicar a Aro, Marcus y Caius que ya habíamos hecho lo que nos ordeno. Ya en mi cuarto, intente plantear un plan para que no me tenga que cruzar con los Callen y dar una explicación de lo sucedido. Hasta que sentí a alguien acercarse.

-Isa ,¿Puedo pasar?- era Felix.

-Si..-conteste.

-Ah… Me podrías decir ¿Por qué tenias la túnica puesta?- ordeno enojado y con duda.

-Es.. que -intente buscar palabras para poder justificarme.- Quería verme con túnica.- Suspire, supuse que no me creyó y asi fue.

-¡Si tu lo dices!- rezongo.- Ah… otra cosa, Jane te espera afuera.

-¿Para que?- dije.

-Creo que quiere ir de shopping por la boda.-argumento.

-Ah….Ok.-suspire.

Ya en la tienda, Jane no paraba de comprar y comprar, me hacia probarme todos los vestidos que ella le gustaba; compraba zapatos de mas; accesorios de todo tipo; Perfumes! Mejor dicho arraso con la tienda dejándola casi vacía.

-Isa , este vestido te encantara, pruébatelo.- sonrió.

-Esta bien.- argumente, el vestido era de color azul oscuro, era bonito pero me llegaba hasta la mitad de las rodillas con un hombro descubierto y el otro con una tirita en el hombro, y tenia una rosa de decoración.- Y bien ¿como me veo?.- dije cuando ya lo tuve puesto.

-Se te ve hermoso, muy… hermoso.- concluyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ah… gracias.- dije apenada, si pudiera ponerme roja lo hubiera estado.

-A ver pruébate estos zapatos.- me los tendió para probármelos, los zapatos eran del mismo color y eran taco 5; Jane intentaba matarme.

-¿Qué tal me queda?.- exclame.

-Oh… vas hacer la chica mas linda de la boda; claro que aparte de la novia y de mi.- Sonrió.

Después de haber terminado las compras, regresamos a casa. Jane se había comprado un vestido negro apegado a su cuerpo y escotado, zapatos negros y de taco 5. En la entrada nos esperaba Felix un poco molesto.

-¡Por fin llegan!.- dijo amargo.

-¿Que te pasa ah?.- dijo Jane en voz muy alta, ya que nadie le alzaba la voz excepto Aro, Marcus y Caius.

-Isa, se te olvido ¿que tenias que ir de caza?.- concluyo.

-¡Verdad!, se me olvido por completo.- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.- ¿Me perdonas? Verdad.- pestañee mis ojitos.

-Como no podría perdonarte.- eso siempre funcionaba con Felix.

-Ok, entonces.. Vamos.- argumento y entonces corrimos hacia el bosque.

Felix siempre me acompañaba de caza, pero el no comía ya que el y los demás se alimentaban de humanos y yo de animales, como 5 venados y nos fuimos, cuando venia Felix conmigo me sentía segura a su lado; se podría decir que Felix era como mi verdadero hermano, yo lo quiero y el me quiere mucho, ya que me protege de todo y de todos desde que me uní a ellos; pero no podría decir lo mismo de Jane, Alecc y Demetri ellos si que me odiaban.

Flas Back

Me sentía nerviosa y con una sed que me mataba, sentía mi garganta que ardía con fuerza. Pero este era el precio que tenia que pagar, Aro sabia que me alimentaria de animales aunque no le gustaba ya que decía que tenia que alimentarme como ellos, pero yo no quería eso, yo quería ser como los Cullen. Cuando llegamos a Volterra, me di cuenta que hay era donde viviría el resto de mi existencia, mi refugio, mi todo, era un castillo antiguo pero bonito, adentro era como vivir con la realeza, caminamos por un pasillo largo hasta que nos detuvimos en una puerta.

-Este será tu nueva habitación.- me dijo Eleiser, asentí con la cabeza.

El cuarto era muy grande tenia una ventana grande que dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje que teníamos, era espacioso, tenia una mesita con una computadora portátil, un celular, mucha ropa y cuando dio MUCHA es mucha. Me quede asombrada, era como estar en el paraíso, todo era muy hermoso.

-Es muy bonito. Gracias.- asentí.

-Ah.. Bella.- dijo.- te dejare sola para que conozcas el lugar, luego vendré por ti para ir a comer Ok.

-Si. Pero no me digas Bella dime Isa.- Concluí

-Ah… Isa.- dijo con una expresión en los ojos.

-Si, Isa, el nombre de Bella me trae muy feos recuerdos como también buenos.- susurre.- quiero comenzar desde cero, como si volviera a nacer.

-Esta bien, si así lo deseas. Isa.- sonrió.

Así fue como me cambie el nombre de Bella a Isa, así era como ahora me llamaba Isa Vulturi, así me presento Aro a todos.

-Ella es la nueva integrante de nuestro aquelarre.

-¿Quien es?.- dijo una chica rubia y bajita.

-Se llama Isabela, pero le pueden decir Isa.- dijo.

-Y tiene algún don?.- dijo la misma chica con un poco de rabia en la voz.

-Si, Jane tiene un don asombroso, como el tuyo, no, es mejor que el tuyo.- concluyo, sentí la mirada de todos hacia mi, pero en especial de aquella chica queme miraba con odio en los ojos, ella era muy bonita, parecía una Barbie, no podría competir contra ella. ¡Creo yo!

-¿Y cual es?.- dijo un hombre muy grande y muy robusto, se parecía e Emmett pero era mucho mas grande, se llamaba Felix.

-Su don es el ESCUDO.- murmuro Eleizer.

-¿Escudo?- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Si, ese es su poder, nadie le puede hacer daño, así que no intenten nada contra ella, ustedes tendrán que cuidar de ella, como si fuera una humana frágil y débil.

-¿Débil?- volvió a preguntar Jane.

-Si, ella todavía no sabe como sacarlo, se podría decir que es débil ahora.- dijo Aro.

-Ah.. y otra cosa; Ella no se alimentara de humanos, si no de animales como otros aquelarres.- concluyo.

-De ¡Animales!.- dijo Felix.

-Si, yo me alimentare de animales, y si no les parce, no me importa.- dije mirando a todos con mal humor.

Todos me quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos, había un silencio en toda la habitación, hasta que Caius empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, como ya esta todo dicho, se pueden retirar.- concluyo con voz muy amable.

-Isa, si quieres puedes ir a conocer la ´´Casa´´- rio cuando pronuncio esa palabra.

-Gracias, hasta luego.

Salí de toda prisa de aquel lugar y todavía sentía la miradas de todos en mi, fui hacia mi habitación para pensar un poco en todo; como hare para caerles bien a todos ya que veo que no me pasan y mas esa tal Jane, se nota que es la consentida de todos. Me quede en mi habitación todo el día contemplando el bello paisaje, hasta que vinieron a buscarme.

-Isa, ¿estas ahí?- era Eleizer, su vos era tan dulce que era difícil de reconocer.

-Si, un ratito.- susurre.- ¿Que pasa?

-Hoy vas a aprender a pelear.

-Ah.. ¡Pe..le..ar..!- dije horrorizada

-Si, te enseñaremos a pelear, como una verdadera Vulturi.- argumento.

-Pero yo no se ¡pelear!

-Por eso, te enseñaremos a pelear, no te preocupes 1ro veras como se hace y luego TU lo harás.-concluyo.

-Esta bien, Vamos, pues.- fue lo único que podía decir y entonces los 2 salimos.

Estábamos en el patio de atrás(era un jardín), era bien grande y bonito tenía muchas plantitas y entendí que ese era el lugar donde aprendería a pelear.

-Aquí es donde pelearas Isa.- dijo Aro que se encontraba como observador con Eleizer, Caius y Marcus. .

-1ro pelearan Jane Vs Demetri, pon mucha atención ya que TU pelearas 2da con Felix.- continuo.

En medio del patio ya se encontraba Jane y un hombre que tenia que ser Demetri.

-A esta prohibido usar sus dones.- ordeno Aro.

Jane empezó a correr hacia Demetri cuando este salto encima de ella, miraba atónica con mis ojos color café dorado, Demetri era demasido rápido y fuerte, Jane era muy pequeña y se veía frágil. Hasta que vi a Demetri tirado en el piso gritando de dolor. Y Jane con la vista clavada en el, hasta que Aro se levanto y grito.

-¡Jane!.- dijo.- dije que no utilizaran su poder.

Cuando Jane soltó su mirada de Demetri, este dejo de gritar y después se puso de pie detrás de ella. Se suponía que ese era el don de ella, como podría competir contra ella. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con ella.

-Isa.- me llamo Aro.- Es tu turno.-me dijo, asentí con la cabeza ya que me costada hablar.

-Esta bien.-dije.

-Me supongo que habrás puesto atención, no.

-Aro, creo que es ,muy pronto para que pelee, ¿No lo crees?- dijo Eleizer que se dio cuenta de que me encontraba asustada.- No es necesario que pelee ahora, para que aprenda a pelear.

-No te preocupes Eleizer, estoy bien.- dude al decir eso.

Me adelante para comenzar, Felix ya se encontraba en frente mio, de verdad que era fuerte ya que tenia muchos músculos marcados en sus brazos, supuse que me ganaría, ya que no tenia ninguna alternativa de ganarle. Empezó la pelea, me quede quieta como una estatua, el vino hacia mi con una velocidad tremenda, esquive su movimiento tan rápido como pude, me percate de que era tan bien rápida, el volvió hacia mi de nuevo y volví a esquivarlo, me di cuenta que era mas rápida que el, ya que empecé a jugar como una niñita con el. El se dio cuenta y se quedo quieto como yo lo hice, intente rodearlo pero se me tiro encima y sentí su mirada en la mía, sentía todo su cuerpo contra el mio, pero no lo hacia con fuerza parecía que se estaba limitando conmigo, lo empuje con mis pies y cayo al piso, me levante y me tire encima de el y justo en ese momento Aro, Eleizer, Caius y Marcus se levantaron sobresaltados y me llamaron.

-Isa, como has hecho eso.- dijo Eleizer.

-¿Hacer que?.- yo estaba sorprendida ya que no sabia que pasaba.

-Has derrotado a Felix.- me dijo Eleizer con una sorpresa y alegría en los ojos.

-¿Que? Yo le he ganado a Felix, pero no ni siquiera lo he golpeado.- dije en mi pensamiento.

-Muy bien Isa.- grito Aro.

Todos me miraban sorprendidos, veo que a Felix nadie le había ganado, la mirada de Jane me mataba, lo bueno era que su don no me hacia nada por mi escudo, porque si no ya estaría tirada en el piso y gritando de dolor como Demetri lo hizo. Vi a Felix, retirarse así que Salí corriendo detrás de el, para pedirle una explicación de lo que había pasado en el campo, ya que sabia que no le había ganado, mas bien el se había hecho, quería saber porque?

-Oye, espera.- grite, al ver que no se detenía.

-¿Que quieres?.-dijo caminando.

-¿Quiero saber porque lo hiciste?.-le dije.- Te dejaste ganar.- murmure.

El se voltio hacia mi y me dijo.

-Si, me deje ganar. Eres nueva Isabella.-dijo mi nombre completo.- Si perdías, todos te iban a estar molestando, en cambio si ganabas todos tendrían cuidado contigo. Eso no era lo que querías.-,me dijo mirándome.

-Bueno, Gracias.- le dije.- De verdad Gracias.

-No tienes nada porque agradecer, sabes me caes muy bien, se nota que siendo vampira eras muy débil y frágil, creo que en tu otra vida has sufrido mucho, lo pude ver cuando estaba encima de ti, tu mirada era de tristeza, no te preguntare el motivo, pero quiero que sepas que te cuidare de todos, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu sombra.

Cuando dijo eso, me quede aturdida al escuchar esa palabras, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con el, no quiero nada con nadie ahora, solo quiero perfeccionar mi poder, lo antes posible.

-Eh… Felix, yo no quiero nada con nadie, ahora.-le dije esquivando su mirada.

-Ah.., perdón, no quiero decir que me interesas de esa forma, discúlpame si entendiste mal mis palabras.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Entonces ¿que quisiste decir?.

-Que TU me interesas como una hermana, no como novia, siento que debo protegerte, no se porque pero quiero protegerte, no quiero que nadie te vuelva a lastimar como lo hicieron conmigo.- comprendí sus palabras, el también sufrio por AMOR como yo.

-Gracias, de verdad, tu también me caes bien, no se porque pero siento que puedo confiar contigo.- le dije mirándolo.- De verdad, yo sufrí de AMOR y se que nunca mas volveré a AMAR, veo que TU también sufriste mucho verdad.

-Si. La mujer que quise se fue con otro, solo porque yo no pude darle lo que ella quería. Ella siempre queso ser madre, pero yo no podía, yo era estéril(en su vida humana), ella se entero y me dejo.

-Lo siento… mucho.- concluí.- pero dejemos de hablar de esas cosas que nos ponen tristes, hay que disfrutar la vida si ha esto se le puede llamar vida. Que te parece si salimos, bueno no a la calle ya que no te podrías controlar con tantos humanos.

-Si me puedo controlar.- dijo.

-¿Que?.- dije.- te puedes controlar.. No te creo.- solté una carcajada.

-De verdad, me puedo controlar, si quieres te lo demuestro. Que te parece si vamos al cine.

-Esta bien, pero TU invitas.- dije

-Por supuesto, te veo en 15 min. Ok.

-Ok.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen el retraso.. De verdad..<strong>

**Espero que les guste les prometo subir el otro cap .. lo ante posible... Porfiss.. Comenten :3**

**Los Cullen se estan acercando mas a Isa/Bella como reaccionara ella al enterarse que ellos se quedaran a vivir con ellos... **

**Suspenso... Suspenso ii mas Suspenso**


	5. La Boda Inesperada II

LA BODA INESPERADA II

Así recuerdo cuando conoci a Feliz, siempre me dio confianza, le cuento todo lo que me pasa, siempre cuida de mi como la mas pequeña, la mas indefensa, la mas frágil pero la verdad, eso ya noes cierto, ahora soy mas fuerte que el. El conoce un secreto mio que nadie se puede enterar, menos Aro, Carlos y Marcus, ya que si se enteran me mandarían a todas las misiones ue hay y tendría que matar a muchas personas sean o no humanos , y no me gustaría hacerlo, por eso Felix me guarda el secreto, ya que el sabe que detesto mucho eso.

-Hey …Isa… estas ahí.- habló Jane.

-Si… me perdí en mis recuerdos.- dije con una sonrisa forzada.

-Te quería preguntar…Qué harás para no chocar con los Cullen?.

-No lo se.- asentí.- pero de alho estoy segura ¡Los esquivare lo mas que pueda!.

-¡No te puedes estar escondiendo!.- exclamó.

-No me esconderé, solo los esquivare.- espere a que me creyera, pero no lo logre.

-Como TU digas… Ah y hablaste con Matias, lo invitaste ¿Verdad?.

-No… me dijeron que no estaba, pero invente a su aquelarre.- dije.

-Isa… deberías perdonarlo.- murmuro.- el te quiere mucho y cuando digo mucho es mucho.

-Lo sé, pero en que ¡Yo no lo quiero!.- voltee mi mirada hacia el horizonte.

-Si, ya lo sé…. Solamente amas… a Edward Cullen.- me lo grito.- Porque no entiendes que el te dejo, el jugo contigo, te utilizó ¡Grábatelo!.- me volteo la cara para verla, tenia un rostro que reflejaba ira.

-Lo sé… por eso me vengaré… Edward Cullen pagará lo que me hizo.- le dije mirando a los ojos.- Y no estoy enamorada de el.

-Como TU digas….- susurro.

Terminada la conversación con Jane, Sali de su habitación y fui al mio, Jane tiene razón, Marias es bueno conmigo, me quiere y mucho; pero yo no a el. Aun dia para la boda Volterra se encontraba de cabeza, Jane y Heidi preparaban todo lo necesario para que Aro y Sulpicia estuvieran perfectos para ese dia, yo como siempre mirando a todos, si fuera por mi, yo me iria, pero Aro quiere que todos estemos. Cayo entro al gran salón y pidió que reuniéramos.

-Queria comunicarles que no habrá meseros.- dijo.- Ustedes atenderán a los invitados.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero… Por que?.- se podía ver el terror de mi voz.- Que no pueden pagarles.

-Isa…. Somos vampiros, nos alimentamos de humanos.- chasqueo.- bueno no TU.

-Ah….- no me había acorado de lo que somos.

-Pero, no te preocupes.- me dijo.- tu no atenderás a los Cullen, tu solo debes preocuparte de los Denalli. Ok.- Solo asentí.- Jane tú te encargarás de los Cullen.

-Está bien.- concluyó Jane.

Terminado la conversación con Cayo, todos siguieron haciendo arreglos para mañana, como me encontraba aburrida, Salí al jardín trasero para pensar.

-Como haré para no cruzármelos?.- murmuré para mi.- Hay, pero quiero verlo, sigue igual un poco triste, pero sigue siendo el chico más guapo del mundo.

-Isa, Que haces?.- Felix me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nada.- menti.- Qué haces tu aca?.

-Queria informarte algo, para que no te sorprendas.- lo mire extrañada.- Los Cullen y los Denali, vendrán juntos.- me sorprendio cuando dijo JUNTOS.

-Juntos!.- murmure.- Cómo que juntos?.- exclamé.

-Vienen en paraja. Alice con Jasper, Carlisle con Esme, Rosalie con Emmett.- nombro a cada uno de los Cullen, pero faltaba el.- Eleizeir con Carme, Irina con Laurent y Edward con Tanya.- susuroo muy despacio que si hubiera sido humana no hubiera escuchado.

-Edward Cullen con Tanya Denalli?.- pregunté.

-Si, acaban de llamar a Aro diciéndoles que vienen juntos y juntos en pareja.

-Ah… bueno … bien por ellos?.- articule.

.Isa, no tienes que fingir conmigo, tu sabes como yo, que sigues queriendo a Edward Cullen.

-No… te equivocas, yo ya no siento nada por el.- Salí apresurada del jardín hacia mi cuarto.

EN MI CUARTO: Cómo puede ser posible que venga con Tanya, no, no puede ser, debe ser una broma, y si el estas con ella?, No, no, no…..Isa deja de pensar en eso, concéntrate, tienes que concentrarte.. Al dia siguiente:

-Isa!.- grito Jane.

-Qué…?.- formule.

.Que!… tienes que ir donde Heidi para que te peine.

-Asi estoy bien de verdad.- no debi de haber dicho eso.

-Ve… donde Heidi… Ahora!.- murmuro con frialdad.

Estuvo toda la tarde con Heidi, me estuvo maquillando y peinando. Heidi siempre me viste como a una Barbie, cuando termino de maquillarme y peinarme me fui a mi cuarto a vestirme, el vestido me gustaba y mucho, aunque sentía nervios(no de la boda sino de verlo de nuevo).

**EDWARD .-**

A pocos días de la boda , Alice estuvo comprando ropa y mas ropa que de costumbre. Lo único que me alegraba era que volveria a ver a Bella, se veía tan hermosa siendo vampira, es la vampira mas bella que halla conocido en mi existencia, me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que Alice se acerco.

-Hemanito.- me abrazo.- pruébate esto, de seguro este es el mas bonito.

-Alice, puedo ir con cualquier esmoquin.

-No!.- gritó.- No quieres que Bella, te vea guapo o que.- Alice ya había tenudo una visión de Bella comprando un vestido, pero por alguna razón no quería que la viera.- Te puedo asegurar que te quedaras con la boca abierta cuando la veas.- Alice se quedo inmóvil, estaba teniendo una visión, intente ver lo que veía pero todo era muy borroso o Alice lo hacia borroso. Estaba Bella sentada en un jardín con Felix, Jane y Bella en un cuarto y después Bella con los demás Volturi. Alice salio corriendo hacia la sala y ahí ya se encontraban toda la familia.

-Qué viste?.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Cayo ha asignado a cada uno de los Vulturi a atender a los invitados.- dijo observando a todos.

-Y que hay con eso?.- murmure.

-Bella fua asignada con los Denalli, ella intentara esquivarnos para que no tengamos que cruzarnos con ella.

-Qué?.- pregunte horrorizado.- Que va hacer que?.- mire a Alice.

-Ella permanecerá toda la noche con Felix, el no la dejara en toda la noche.- susurro, me quede atoncio con lo que acababa de decir mi hermana: Bella estar toda la noche con Feliz, que significaba eso.

-Ellos son novios?.- murmuré triste, toda mi familia me miraba atonica por la pregunta que formule.

-No lo se, lo único que se es que tendremos que ir con los Denalli juntos como pareja. _Edward tu_ _iras con Tanya.- _me dijo Alice en su mente.

-Qué? Yo no pienso ir con Tanya, ni lo pienses Alice.

-Edward es la uncia manera para que Bella no nos esquive, además cuando Bella te vea entrar con Tanya del brazo, te aseguro que se pondrá celosa.

-Cómo lo sabes?.- dije alegre.

-Lo he visto; además tu también te pondrás celoso de alguien, que es muy cercano a Bella.

-Qué quieres decir?.- sentencie.

- Lo que he dicho, los 2 estaran muertos de celos.- dijo.

-No has visto nada mas, quien es ese chico que estará con Bella?

-No, hay algo que me impide verla con claridad.

-Hay…Edward… creo que hay otro con el corazón de Bella?.- carcajeo Emmett.

-Callate, tu no sabes nada.- fije mi mirada en el.

- Edward, tendras que luchar contra todo el mundo.- dijo Jasper.

Sali de la sala ya que no quería seguir escuchando a nadie de mi familia, Bella no puede amar a nadie que no sea yo, pero, si en verdad se enamoro de otro, tendre que dejarla, ya que si ella es feliz yo también. Ya en la noche Carlisle había llamado a los Denalli para que vinieran a Forks y poder ir a Volterra juntas. Los Denalli ya estaban en mi casa, asi que fui recibirlos y también para que Alice cuente su plan de ir juntos.

-Queria decirles que si podríamos ir juntos a la boda?.- dijo Carlisle.

-Juntos.- dijo Eleizeir.- Se podría decir porque?.

-Claro, los Vulturi tiene una nueva chica en su clan.- murmuro Carlisle.- Su nombre es Bella, nosotras la conocimos cuando ella era humana, ella vivía aquí en Forks.

-Dijiste Bella?.

-Si, asi se llama, bueno se nombre es Isabella pero le gusta que le digan Bella.- hablé.

-Yo la conozco, yo estuve ahí cuando la convirtieron, la encontramos en el bosque, cerca de su casa, se encontraba triste, parecía que había llorado mucho.- Me quede helado al escuchar eso.- Aro la iva a matar, pero yo no lo permite que le hiciera nada, ya que Isa tiene un gran don, su don es del escudo.- Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.- Ella se alimenta como nosotros, es buena y quiere mucho a todos os Vulturis incluyéndome, pero siempre tuvo una conexión con Feliz, no sabría como explicar, pero volvió a mostrar esa tristeza de antes cuando Matias se marcho, Felix siempre estuvo pendiente de ella hasta ahora.

-Y sabes porque estaba triste?.- pregunto Jasper.

-Ella nos dijo que por un hombre, nos conto que estaba enamorada de el como nunca había estado, pero que el solo jugo con ella, que no le importaba, dice que el se marcho sin importarle que estaba llorando delante de el.- Me quede frio recordando exactamente lo que había pasado ese dia.- Ella nunca dijo quien era, pero si me entero de quien es, lo hare pagar lo que le hizo.

-Ese hombre… soy yo.- susurre.- Bella era mi novia cuando era humana.- Eleizeir se paro rápidamente y llego a mi lado.

-Eres TU…. TU eres la persona por la cual Isa estaba triste ese dia.. Pero que tenias en la cabeza, porque jugaste con ella, porque la hiciste sufrir… ¿Sabes cuanto ha sufrido ella por tu culpa?.. Nunca sonreía, paraba todo el día triste, si no fuera por Felix.. ella seguiría igual.

-Pense.. que estaba haciendo bien alejándola de mi, solo quería que fuera feliz.- dije.

-Feliz..!. Eres un miserable.- Senti el puñete de Eleizeie en mi rostro.

-Eleizeir.. el pensó que hacia bien alejándola de nosotros.- dije Esme con Carlisle.- Nunca pensamos que Bella terminaría asi.

-No…. Eleizeir tiene razón, fui un estúpido por haberla dejado sola.

-No quiero que te le acerques, entendiste.- grito.

-Perdóname, pero voy a estar con Bella hasta que ella me pida lo contrario.

-Eleizeir, por favor solo queremos habalar. Ok…- dijo Carlisle.

-Esta bien, hablen.

-Iran con nosotros a la boda?.- pregunto Emmett.

- Esta bien, iremos juntos.

-Gracias.- dije

-No creas que lo hago por ti… Lo hago solo por Carlisle que es mi amigo, si fuera por mi, no te dejaría ir a la boda.

Dicho esto, Eleizeir llamo a su clan para comunicarle la idea que tuvimos, Eleizeir tiene razón tendre que hablar con Bella para que vea que la deje por su bien, no porque no la quería, también tratere de explicarle que Tanya y yo no somos novios cuando nos vea juntos el dia de la boda.

**MATIAS.-**

Me encontraba en casa con mi familia, ha pasado 1 año desde que Isa me dijo que no sentía nada por mi, me dolio escucharlo de sus labios, pero era mejor asi, ya amo a Isa como nadie la ha podido amar. Isa llamo a mi casa invitándonos a la boda de Aro, bueno sabia que eso era una excusa ya que Isa y yo ya no hablamos. Me encontraba en mi cuarto cuando mi celular sonó, vi la pantalla y decía Jane.

-Alo.. Jane que sucede?.

-Hasta que por fin te dignas a contestar.- dijo.

-Pensé que era Isa, la que llamaba.- articule.

-Isa, no sabe tu número, bueno a lo que llame, quería invitarte a la boda, tienes que ir es obligatorio, no acepto un NO por respuesta.

-Ah… está bien… iré.- exclamé.- Dile a Isa que iré por ella, Ok.

-No, Sera una sorpresa, te apuesto a que se sorprenderá cuando te vea.- farfullo.

-Está bien, nos vemos a las 8:00pm.

-Ok… te estaré esperando.

**ALICE.-**

Nos encontrábamos rumbo a Italia, estaba más que emocionada de volver a ver a mi hermana, sabía que esta noche no iba hacer cualquier noche.

-Alice. Te encuentras bien.- dijo Jasper.

-Claro.. porque no estaría bien..

-Bueno pz.. veras a Edward no le gustó mucho la idea de venirse con Tanya.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero que importa.

-Alice!..- grito Edward.

-Qué pasa?.

-Esto pasa… Tanya piensa que somos novios, dile ahora que no es cierto.- articulo.- Hay Edward dejala, además no va a pasar nada entre tu y ella.

-Eso espero.

**ISA.-**

Me encontraba nerviosa, faltaba ½ hora para que llegaran los invitados. Jane me dijo que tenia una sorpresa para mi.. No se que podría ser, pero será mejor estar alerta. Me encontraba en el jardín, me sentía tranquila hasta que Jane vino por mi.

-Isa.. hazme un favor?-

-Que quieres..- dije.

-Podrías atender a los Cullen por mi…-me encontraba en shock.

-Que…!, No eso te toca a ti.- articule.- Hay Isa, por favor al final los Cullen y los Denalli vienen juntos. Asi que a ti también te toca atenderlos.

-Pero….

-Nada de peros… Gracias…

-Pero yo no he dicho nada…

Me sentía mal, ahora que iba hacer, atender a los Cullen y a los Denalli, esta vez Jane se pasó, esta si que le va a costar muy caro. Salí corriendo por los pasillos buscando a Felix.

-Felix, ayúdame…?

-Qué pasa?.- pregunto preocupado.

-Me acompañas a atender a los Cullen y los Denalli.-dije

-Pero, eso no tendrías que hacerlos con Jane.

-Si pero se ha marchado, no se adónde dejándomelo a mi sola, Me acompañaras verdad.!

-Por supuesto, Hermanita.- sonrió.

-Muchas Gracias.- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Pero apurémonos, por que los Cullen y los Denalli acaban de llegar.- sentencio

-Ah.. ya llegaron…- pregunte horrorizada.

.Isa… espera.. te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido, te sienta muy bien el azul.

-Gra…cias…- si pudiera ruborizarme ya lo hubiera hecho.

Corrimos hacia la puerta principal para recibir a los invitados(Cullen y Denalli), bajaron de 4 coches diferentes, Felix había dicho la verdad venían en parejas. Jasper y Alice fueron los primeros en salir del 1er coche, Alice llevaba un vestido Amarillo muy bonito y Jasper tenía un esmoquin color Negro; Rosalie llevaba un vestido turquesa que le quedaba muy bien, Emmett un esmoquin color Plomo; Esme un vestido color caramelo, Carlisle llevaba esmoquin negro igual que Jasper; Carmen llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, se veía tan bonita, Eleizer un esmoquin Negro también, Irina llevaba un vestido mostaza, parecido al de Rosalie, Lourent llevaba un esmoquin Negro. Solo faltaba el y su pareja, fueron los últimos en salir, Tanya llevaba un vestido color celeste bobeado que se le pegaba a su cuerpo y El un esmoquin color Azul, esperen igual al color de mi vestido, se veía tan hermoso. Llegaron hasta nosotros, y como yo estaba tan abrumada, Felix fue el 1ro en hablar.

-Gracias por asistir, Aro se pondrá muy feliz de verlos.

-Gracias.- dijo Carlisle.

-Isa.. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo Eleizer, corrió hacia mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te presento a mi familia, ella es Carmen mi esposa, Irina y Tanya mis hijas.

-Un gusto.- conteste. Intente voltear mi mirada hacia otro lado pero me encontré con sus ojos, me quede viéndolos no se cuanto, hasta que Felix se dio cuenta y me jalo hacia él.

-Isa, que te parece si los llevamos a su mesa.

-Claro, acompáñenos por favor.

Entramos en el gran salón, los llevamos a su mesa. Aro llego a la mesa de los Cullen-Denalli y dijo:

-Ah… Muchas gracias por asistir, veo que ya conocen a Isa ¿verdad?.

-No.- dije Edward, voltee a verlo y parecía muy chistoso, coqueteando con Tanya, sentía que me quemaba por dentro, cuando la tocaba. Aparte mi mirada de ellos y me presente.

-Hola, soy Isa Vulturi, nueva en el can Vulturi, por lo que veo, Eleizeir ya les habrá comentado de mi don, por si no lo saben mi don es el del escudo y si no necesitan nada más los dejo.

-No necesitamos nada más, si queremos algo te avisaremos.- articulo Tanya.

-Isa que te parece si me acompañas donde Heidi.- dijo Felix.

-Claro, vamos.- necesitaba salir de ahí rápido.

-Con permiso.-dijimos al unisonó.


	6. Celos y Besos I

CELOS Y BESOS I 

**FELIX.-**

Después de lo sucedido, lleve a Isa donde Heidi, ya que se veía un poco mal, me supongo que será porque vio a Edward entrar del brazo con Tanya. Ella era muy bonita, pero Isa es más hermosa que ella. No puedo entender como alguien como Edward pudo dejar a una Isa humana(Si siendo vampira era hermosa, no me la puedo imaginar siendo humana). Nos encontrábamos en el pasillo, rumbo al cuarto de Heidi.

-Gracias….- susurro.

-No hay de que! .- La abrase.- Lo hice ya que no quería que hicieras nada de lo usual!.

-Cómo que? .- me sonrió.

-Como atacarla, saltarle encima, besarlo .- Concluí.

-Besarlo? A quién? .

-Isa…. A mi no me mientas estabas celosa.- La mire y esquivo mi mirada.- No tienes que mentirte lo amas mucho para que lo veas con otra.

-No lo puedo amar, él no me quiere, más bien nunca me amo.- empezó a sollozar.

-Yo no creo eso, por la forma en que te veía diría todo lo contrario.

-Que quieres decir con eso? .- Me acerque a ella y le empecé a limpiar las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos.

-Ves, Isa hasta lloras por el .- Le limpie rápidamente ya que Heidi se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Hey… Que les pasa? .- Dijo Heidi.

-Nada .- Respondimos al unísono.- Qué haces tu acá? No deberías estar abajo con los demás invitados? .- Argumente.

-Eh…Si, pero todavía no terminaba de arreglarme; además ustedes deberían estar abajo también y no aquí arriba .- Nos miro con misterio.

-Ah… es que quería pedirte algo..! .- Comento Felix.- Isa.. se quería cambiar de ropa y quería estar en su cuarto toda la noche .- La mire para que me siguiera la corriente.

-Si, es verdad, quiero encerrarme en mi cuarto.

-Qué estas diciendo? .- Gritó Heidi.- Tienes que estar bromeando, tienes que estar abajo, es tu oportunidad para que encuentres a tu amor .- Si Heidi supiera.

-No, eso no va conmigo, verdad Felix.

-Ah… ya se …. Conozco a alguien que te encantara, es igual a ti .- jaló a Isa a velocidad vampírica, yo salí detrás de ellas.

-Heidi, espera, no quiero conocer a nadie.

-Isa, eres una muchacha muy hermosa, mira a tu alrededor, mira a todos este jóvenes vampiros .- Heidi jalaba a Isa, hasta que llegaron donde el.

-Edward .- pronunció, Isa levanto la vista para cerciorarse si era el y yo me quede plantado al piso.- Te presento a mi linda hermanita Isa .- Isa se quedo en estado de shock.- Hey, saluda no seas mal educada.- Pero Isa se encontraba en otro planeta en esos momentos y el fue el que rompió el silencio en donde se encontraban.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen .- se presentó agarrando la mano de mi pequeña hermana incrustándole un beso .- Un gusto en concerté .- Parecía que Isa volvía al mundo ya que contesto.

-El gusto es mío, y me llamo Isa Vulturi, un placer .- Llegue lo mas rápido que pude para poder rescatar a mi hermanita de las manos de ese.

-Isa, te gustaría acompañarme.- hice que Isa me mirara y aparte su mano de el.

-Hey.. Felix, Qué crees que haces? .- Dijo Heidi.- Dejémoslos solos para que se conozcan.

-Heidi, ya lo conozco .- Dijo Isa, los 2 volteamos a verla .- Y no creo que a su "Novia" le guste que hable con el ¿Verdad?.

-Novia? Edward tienes novia? .- Pregunto Heidi, justamente en ese momento se acerca la supuesta novia de Edward.

-Edwin… Bailas conmigo?

-Así que ella es tu novia, ah .- dijo Heidi .- Pero es muy bonita, bueno no te quitamos mas tu tiempo, verdad Isa .- Cuando voltee a verlo, no se encontraba.

-Donde esta? .- Pregunte.

-Ah, esta allá .- Seguí la mirada de Heidi y si estaba con Jane .- Bueno los dejamos solos .- le di una última mirada a Edward y me marche.

**ALICE.-**

Todo esta saliendo como lo vi, Bella se encuentra celosa de Tanya, pero no veo a Edward ponerse celoso, parece que en lo ultimo fracase, pero de algo estaba segura esta fiesta va ser impresionante.

-Alice, amor estas bien? .- Pregunto Jasper.

-Si, solamente me perdí en mis visiones .- Le conteste dándole un dulce beso .- Sabes, Bella se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido, no lo crees?.

-Bueno, no le queda mal, pero tú estas mas hermosa.- me beso con cariño, amor, dureza y mucha felicidad, le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad, pero tuvimos que separarnos ya que alguien se quejo.

-Podrían dejar de besarse con tanto cariño, por favor.- Tenia que ser Edward, quien lo arruinara todo.

-Hermano, si te molesta puedes marchaste .- Concluí.- además, cuando vuelvas a sentir los labios de Bella sobre los tuyos, no habrá nadie quien te pare .- No puede ser se lo dije, se suponía que era una sorpresa.

-Que.. dijiste? .- Pregunto mi hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Besare a Bella, Cuando?, Cuando?, Donde? Alice habla.

-No lo se, pero lo vi, asi que estate atento .- Le conteste, bueno era la verdad pero no sabia, Cuando? O en Donde?.

**EDWARD.-**

Estoy mas contento de lo normal, bueno mas bien me siento muy feliz, lo que me dijo Alice me alegro la noche, pero como haría para estar a solas?, si Bella no se acerca a mi ni porque esta sola, Como hare?.

-Hay… Edward… no intentes nada? .- Dijo Alice.

-Que? No pienso hacer nada, bueno yo no hare nada .- se me ocurrió algo.

- Que quieres decir? Explícate.

-Bueno ya que Bella esta celosa de Tanya, no tiene nada de malo ponerla mas celosa… No?.

-Que quieres hacer que? Estas loco, si Bella se pone mas celosa será capaz de besarte delante de todos…. Ah!.

-Ves…

-Alice, mi amor, porque no dejamos que Edward y Bella se arreglen ellos solos, ya que Edward la dejo.- Mire a Jasper..

-No, no lo hagas, ya que en mi visión yo los vi a ustedes solos, pero no te olvides que tu también estarás mas celoso.- Se rió.- Y tu celos empiezan ahora?

-Que quieres decir Ahora? .- Preguntamos al unisonó Jasper y Yo.

-Bueno, que acaba de llegar el invitado especial..

-Que?

**MATIAS.-**

Ya me encontraba en la entrada de la fiesta, estaba mas que nervioso, en algunas minutos tendría a Isa en frente mio, Que hare cuando la tenga cerca? Estaba mas que nervioso.

-Por fin llegaste .- Dijo Jane.

-Creíste que faltaría a una fiesta tan especial.

-Bueno…, pensé que te arrepentirías en el ultimo momento .- Dijo.

-Bueno pz, ya estoy aquí… Que empiece la diversión! .- Entre del brazo de Jane a la fiesta, todo el mundo nos miraba, mas bien a Jane ya que ella nunca había entrado del brazo de nadie.

-Todo el mundo nos mira, bueno en realidad a ti .- Articule, note que Jane no me prestaba atención.

.Mira, ahí esta.- dijo, seguí su mirada, y si, ahí se encontraba la mujer de mis sueños, se veía tan hermoso, en ese vestido.- Anda acércate..

**BELLA/ISA.-**

Me encontraba en el salón con mis hermanos(Fam. Vulturi) cuando note que los invitados estaban viendo algo o alguien, voltee, y lo vi, se encontraba ahí, estaba ahí, no sabia que decir, me quede viéndolo, estaba del brazo de Jane, lo único que se vino a la mente fue…

-Estas Aquí .- Salí corriendo donde estaba el y me lanze a sus brazos.- Pense que no vendrías.

-I…Isa… .- Me recibió con un gran abrazo, se me había olvidado que había gente a nuestro alrededor, pero no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era que el estaba aquí, conmigo.

-Perdóname! Por favor..- Articule.- No quería heriste de Verdad, Te quiero mucho… Mucho .- Lo abraze como si mi vida pendiera de ello.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, mas bien yo.- Subi mi mirada hacia el y vi esos ojos dorados café que tanto había extrañado.

-Que dices?

-Yo tuve la culpa, no debi marcharme asi, te pide disculpas, Por favor perdóname.

-No tengo nada de que disculparte.

-Que dices? No te entiendo, deberías estar molesta.- Dijo.

-Bueno, lo estuve al principio pero ya no, te extrañe mucho, no te imaginas como.- Y lo volvi a abrazar, el me devolvió el abrazo y me dio un suave beso en la cabeza..

-Yo también te extrañe.. mucho Mi Isa.- le sonreí.

-Han! .- Articulo Jane.- No están solos, Ok, dejen eso para mas tarde, entendieron?.- Nos separamos y nos reímos, ya que todo volvía hacer como antes, bueno casi todo, se me había olvidado por completo que la Fam. Cullen se encontraba ahí, pero EL no se encontraba con ellos y tampoco se encontraba Tanya con ellos.

-Matías….!.- Grito Heidi.- Que bueno que volviste.. Isa se encontraba muy triste desde tu partida.- me miro.- Verdad Isa?.

-No exageren,, ya! .- Grite.

-Bueno, no volveré a dejar a Isa.- me tomo de la mano y me la beso, si pudiera sonrojarme ya lo hubiera hecho.

-Isa, me acompañas a saludar a los novios.- me sonrió.

-Si, claro.- Le conteste.- Vamos.

Pasamos por la mesa de los Cullen y Denalli, y ahora si se encontraba El, me miraba con rabia y dolor, todos los demás de su familia, se preguntaban Quien era el?, lo único que fui capaz de hacer, fue bajar la mirada y seguir mi camino. Llegamos donde los novios.

-Muchas Felicidades! .- Dijo Matías.

-Gracias…- Contesto Aro.- Que bueno que hayas venido, así Isa no estará triste, Verdad?.- Creo que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra.- Y tu Familia? No me digas que no van a venir.?.

-No, ya están por llegar, es que mi hermana se estaba arreglando. Y sabe como se demoran las chicas arreglándose.- Le dijo una mirada rápida a Aro.

-Si, ya lo sé. Que disfrutes de la fiesta.- concluyó.

Nos fuimos de ahí, y toda la gente nos miraba, eso no le importaba a Matías ya que se encontraba muy contento, me gusta verlo así, no quiero verlo triste. Hasta que se nos acercó Félix.

-Hola Matías.- escupió

-Félix, tratalo bien

-No te preocupes Isa, me merezco eso y mucho mas.- Me dijo.

-No, lo que paso, no fui tu culpa.- le dije.- La culpa fue de los dos, no solo tuya, sino también mia.

-Isa, que te parece si nos olvidamos de todo lo pasado.- me dijo muy cerca a mi rostro.- No me importa lo que paso, solamente quiero tenerte ami lado todo el tiempo.

-No creas que Yo me olvidare lo que le hiciste?.- Pregunto Felix..( nótese mi sarcasmo)

- Félix.. No te preocupes, no volveré a lastimar Isa..

-Eso… Espero…

Félix se marcho de nuestro lado, suponía que se encontraba molesto ya que no le cae muy bien Matías, bueno en realidad no le caiga bien nadie pero siempre había una excepción "Edward" para el, el era el hombre de mi vida, el hombre a quien no he dejado de amar, pero eso ya no me importa, me olvidare de Edward Cullen haga lo que haga, desaparecerá de mi muerto corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos disculpa por actualizar muy tarde, cualquier excusa que ponga no tiene cargo, pero aquí esta el nueva cap. Les voy avisando que habrá III partes de Celos y Besos, ya que la fiesta será emocionante….<strong>

**Me despido… y gracias por los reviews… Los Adoro….**


	7. Celos y Besos II

CELOS Y BESOS II

**EMMETT.-**

Me encontraba con Rosalie, bailando en el centro de la pista de baile, cuando nos percatamos que todo el mundo miraba algo o alguien, mire hacia donde la gente veía, y lo que vi no me gusto para nada, estaba Bella corriendo a los brazos de otro hombre, Rosalie me miro y supuse que me quería decir, salimos de la pista y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba mi hermano, que se encontraba en shock , si no fuera vampiro podría decir que se pondría a llorar. Me acerque donde el para darle apoyo, ya que lo necesitaba.

-No te preocupes, de seguro solo es un amigo.- bueno en realidad no sabio ya que para que lo abrase así debe ser por otra cosa.

-Emmett tiene razón es solo su amigo.- articulo Jasper.

-Cómo sabes eso?.- pregunto mi hermano.- Yo no creo que sea solo su amigo.

-Hay Edward, estas celoso? .- dijo Alice, se encontraba muy feliz y no sabia porque.- Te dije que tendrías competencia y mira es tan apuesto.

-Qué? .- grito Jasper

-Obvio que no como tu mi amor.- Beso a Jasper.

-Edward porque no me acompañas afuera, para que tomes aire.- dijo Rosalie. Cuando Edward y Rosalie salieron Esme hablo:

-Tenemos que hacer algo?.Pobrecito Edward, creo que nunca debimos venir a esta fiesta.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vallamos.

-No! .- grito Alice.- Están locos, la fiesta recién empieza, aparte si nos vamos, Bella pensara que Edward sigue pensando en ella..

-Alice, Edward sigue pensando en ella.

-Ya lo se, pero miren Bella esta celosa de Tanya y Edward del chico ese.

-Qué quieres decir?.- habló Carlisle.

-Pz., hay que hacer que Bella y Edward hablen.

- Hablando de eso, donde esta Tanya.- todos giramos nuestros rostros buscándola pero no la encontrábamos.

**TANYA.-**

Me encontraba en la puerta principal del lugar cuando vi a Edward salir con Rosalie hacia afuera. Salí corriendo hacia ellos. Edward se encontraba triste, me dio tanta pena verlo así, pero ya suponía porque estaba así, de seguro fue por esa Bella, el esta enamorado de ella, desde que ella era humana, me daba cólera reconocerlo pero era la verdad, aunque yo ame a Edward el nunca corresponderá a ese sentimiento.

-Estas bien? .- pregunte.

-Tu que crees.- dijo Rosalie amarga.

-No la trates así Ross.- me miro.- Si, estoy bien.

-Rosalie, me dejas a solas con el.

-Estas loca, claro que no..

-Rosalie, ya te puedes ir, estaré bien.- hablo

-Esta bien.- Espere a que Rosalie se marchara para poder conversar con el.

-Me puedo sentar? .- Pregunte.

-Claro.- sonrió pero no le llego a los ojos.

-Entiendo como te sientes.- dije mirando hacia el piso.

-No creo que lo sepas.

-Si, se lo que se siente, se siente un vacío aquí.- puse mi mano en mi pecho, el me miro.- Lo se, porque justamente ahorita siento lo mismo, sabes que yo estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Verdad?

-Tanya..

-Shh… Déjame continuar, porque de seguro otro día no te podre decir esto.- baje mi mirada.- Se que tu no sientes lo mismo hacia mi, tu solamente me ves como una hermana, Verdad?.- subí mi mirada y me encontré con su mirada.- Me da tanto coraje que no puedas sentir lo que yo siento por ti, si tu me quisieras un poquito, un poquito.. Seria la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Tanya yo…?.- le puse en dedo en sus labios para que no continuara.

-Se que estas celoso de ese chico, es normal, porque yo estoy celosa de Bella.

-No se que decirte?.- dijo.

-No tienes que decirme nada, yo entiendo que no me quieras, pero no puedes ponerte así, si ella te ve se dará cuenta, si ella en verdad te quisiera no haría lo que acaba de hacer hace rato. Me da cólera verte así por ella.- baje la mirada, sentía que mis ojos sollozaban.

-Tanya, lamento que yo sea el causante de tu dolor, ahora entiendo lo que tu corazón siente en este momento.- me levanto el rostro.- Eres muy bonita, en todo el significado de la palabra, te quiero … pero no como la quiero a ella.

-La quieres después de esto, después de lo que te hace.- le mire a los ojos.

-Si, no la puedo odiar, yo me busque esto al alejarme de ella, solamente estoy pagando mi error.- se paro.- Gracias..

-Porque?.- articule.

-Por haber hablado conmigo, me siento un poquito mas tranquilo.- sonrió.

-Ah… Me alegro.- me acerque a el, lo veía a los ojos, el no alejaba su mirada de la mía, hasta que sentí mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Tanya.- me alejo de el.- No puedo, lo lamento.

-No importa.- tomo mi rostro con sus manos, acerco su rostro para darme un dulce beso en mi frente, se alejó de mi entrando de nuevo a la fiesta.

-Yo hare que te olvides de ella…. LO JURO….- dije.- Te olvidaras de ella..

**ISA/BELLA.-**

Me encontraba bastante feliz si se podría decir, con la llegada de Matías, claro esta, aunque no se porque pero me sentía un poquito mal, triste, no sabia porque, ya que esperaba con ansias volver a ver a Matías.

-De verdad me has perdonado?.- me saco de mis pensamientos Matías

-Claro que si, como podría odiarte.- le sonreí, era muy fácil que Matías sacara una sonrisa de mi rostro, se acercó un poco y me tomo el rostro con las manos, se iba acercando lentamente hacia mí, buenos más bien a mis labios

-Qu….Qué Haces? .- Tartamudee.

-Sh…- me puso un dedo en mis labios, cerré los ojos esperando a que nuestros labios se chocaran, hasta que no se porque abrí los ojos y desvié la mirada hacia el otro lado(hacia la puerta principal) y me encontré con unos ojos dorados café triste, me quede viéndolo hasta que Matías me desvió la mirada hacia el.

-A.. Quién ves? .- Pregunto mirando hacia donde había estado mi mirada.

-No.. Nada.. .- susurre, volví mi mirada hacia la puerta pero no estaba.

-Isa, disculpa, no quise besarte.- dijo.

-No tienes que disculparte, ya que nada paso.

-Quieres bailar?.- pregunto sonriendo.

-Ah… No… Necesito ir donde Félix..

-Ah, bueno pz.. Anda.

-Gracias, luego regreso.

Salí corriendo hacia donde Félix, necesitaba hablar con el, necesitaba desahogarme, no podía ser posible que aun lo quiera como la 1ra vez que lo vi, porque?, No debería?, empezó a salirme las lagrimas de mis ojos, corrí lo mas rápido posible, hasta que me tope con alguien.

-Bella, estas bien?.- pregunto, alce la mirada.- Estas llorando? Como es posible eso?.- no sabia que decir, mi mente estaba en blanco.

-No estoy llorando, es que Jane me tiro vino en la cara.- espere a que se creyera eso, pero siendo Emmett, quizás lo haga..

-Ah.- me miro.- Por un momento pensé que estaba llorando.- me limpio el supuesto vino en el rostro.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, de verdad.

-Hum….- levanto un dedo y lo puso en mi mentón, examinando mi rostro.- Parece que no has cambiado mucho, y eso que eres una vampiresa.- Rayos, me descubrió.

-Porqué lo dices?.

-Por que te sigues tropezando al correr.

-Ah….- solté, por un momento pensé que me había descubierto.

-Si, mírate.- me miro de pies a cabeza.- Te tropiezas con todo, como vives ah?

-Jajajaja.- solté, Emmett siempre me hacia reír, hasta ahora.

-Y adonde ibas con tanta prisa? .- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, desvié mi mirada cuando me acorde el color de ellos.

-Buscaba a Félix, lo has visto?.

-No, pero sabes algo, tienes unos lindos ojos.- Diablos.

-Gracias.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tu no has visto a Rosalie?.- me pregunto.

-No.- conteste.

-Bueno pz, hazme un favor.

-Si claro dime.

-No corras, camina, ya que de seguro no estoy en la próxima para agarrarte.

-Jajaja.- conteste.- Esta bien.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo buscando a Rosalie, Emmett siempre me callo bien, es muy chistoso con sus locuras, parece un niño, pero hay un problema, vio mis ojos, y de seguro se lo contara a todos, aunque Alice también me vio, pero no como Emmett. Salí al patio trasero para tomar aire, camine hasta donde estaban las banquitas y me senté en una de ella, esta noche había luna llena, me quede observándola.

-Porque no te puedo olvidar?, Porque no te puedo odiar? Porque no te puedo arrancar de mi muerto corazón? Porque te sigo amando como la 1ra vez?.- susurre para mi, eso creía.

-Por que lo dices?.- murmuro, esa voz la conocía muy bien, levante mi rostro lentamente esperando que fuera una ilusión o imaginación mía, hasta que lo vi enfrente mio.

-Tu que haces aquí?.- solté lo mas fría posible.

-Vine a tomar aire, escuche a alguien hablando y me acerque. Algún Problema?.- sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

-No, pero es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Ah, bueno, yo no lo creo así.- dijo.- Me puedo sentar?.- hay diablos que digo, una parte de mi me decía que si y la otra parte no, tuve que hacerle caso a la primera voz.

-Claro.- solté.

-Esta bonita la noche, No lo crees?.- Pregunto, solo atine a mover la cabeza. Me levante para marcharme pero algo me detuvo, y eso fue que me había agarrado la mano, lo solté rápidamente ya que una corriente eléctrica me invadió al momento de su toque.

-Bella, no te vallas, por favor.- Lo mire a los ojos, podía ver en ellos mucha tristeza, no me gustaba verlo así.

-Me tengo que ir.- solté, todavía no pronunciaba su nombre, ya que no sabia como hacerlo, me deshice de su agarre y salí corriendo, pero me alcanzo muy rápido, me volvió a agarrar la mano, me hizo voltear hacia el y me atrajo a su cuerpo, me rodeo con sus brazos. Me sentía tan tranquila, me sentía en paz, me encontraba en shock, después de estar así por un corto tiempo, levante mis brazos y lo abrase atrayéndolo más hacia mi, oliendo su delicioso aroma, para grabarlo en mi memoria.

-Lo siento.- susurro, lo hizo tan bajo, que si no hubiera sido vampira no lo hubiera escuchado.- Por favor perdóname? .- Sentía que escondía su rostro en mi pelo, me aleje de su abrazo y le sujete el rostro, me quede viéndolo, si el pudiera llorar ya lo estaría haciendo. Empezó acercarse lentamente, como lo había hecho Matías hace rato, no sabia que hacer si apartarme o quedarme ahí, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, sentí sus labios rozar los míos, hasta que los estampo, el beso empezó con fuerza, con necesidad, luego le volvió mas lento, pausado, bajo sus manos ha mi cintura y me pego mas a él, yo por mi parte subí mis brazos hacia su cuello y enrede mis manos en su pelo, se sentía tan bien hacerlo, había extrañado hacerlo, su lengua pedía permiso a mi boca para entrar, permiso que concedí, nuestras lenguas encajaban tan bien que parecía que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Nos separamos un rato para mirarnos a los ojos y empecé a besarle el cuello, el por su parte gemía mi nombre, escucharlo de sus labios era tan placentero.

-Be…lla….- tartamudeo se veía tan tierno haciendo eso, yo por mi parte seguía besándolo en el cuello, hasta que me aparto de su lado, lo mire extrañada ya que nunca lo había hecho, pareció que había leído lo que pensaba ya que sonrió al instante, me sujeto la mano y salimos del patio, nos alejamos de la fiesta, ahora nos encontrábamos en el bosque. El seguía corriendo sujetando mi mano, hasta que lo solté, volteo hacia mi con tristeza, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Se puede saber porque nos alejamos de la fiesta.- intente sonar amarga y creo que funciono.

-Por que no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.- me susurro al oído, sentí un escalofrió, empezó a besarme el cuello, aleje a Edward de mi, me miro extrañado.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto.- le dije.

-Que quieres decir?.- me miro.

-Edward.. aun no te he perdonado.- me voltee, sentí sus brazos alrededor mio.- Discúlpame, quisiera olvidarme de todo lo del pasado, pero no puedo.- me voltee a verlo.- Quién me asegura que no estas jugando conmigo de nuevo?.- le pregunte.

-Bella, yo nunca jugué contigo.- me dijo.- todo lo que te dije ese día en el bosque era mentira, tuve que mentir, pero tú me creíste con mucha facilidad.- me volteo a verlo.

-Porque era humana, no era nada.- le dije.

-Tu eras todo para mi, todo.- estampo de nuevo sus labios con los míos.

-Lo lamento.- le dije cuando nos separamos.- Dame tiempo, por favor..- le agarre el rostro.

-Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras.- me dio un beso en la frente, le agarre la mano y le dije.

- Sera mejor que regresemos, ya que de seguro Jane estará preguntando por mi, pero hazme un favor si.

-Cualquier cosa que tu quieras?.- soltó.

-No le digas a nadie lo que paso esta noche, si.- hice ojitos tipo Jane.

-Porque?..- pregunto, era obvio que hiciera eso, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera hasta que yo este realmente convencida de que Edward no me mintió.

-Porque…?.- ni siquiera yo sabia como responder eso.

-Ah…- se alejó de mi.- de seguro es porque tienes novio ¿Verdad?.- me gritó, lo hizo, me gritó.- Es el no! El chico a quien abrazarte!.- ahora si supero mi limite.

-Hablas de Matías.- solté.- Y a ti que te importa?.- grite.- Si él es mi novio o no.. Qué te interesa?.- lo mire, el sostuvo mi mirada.- Aparte.. tu tienes ha esa Tanya? No…

-Qué tiene que ver Tanya en esto?.

-Que tiene que ver.. mucho… se nota que se muere por ti.- hablé.- Es una regalona..

-No permito que hables así de ella en mi presencia, rectifícate.- me agarro de los brazos.

-No, Porque la defiendes?..- Me solté de su agarre.- Ah… De seguro estas enamorada de ella, también!.

-Y a ti que te importa, si me gusta o no ah!.- me colmo la paciencia, Salí corriendo de ahí, sollozando, no iba a dejar que me viera llorar por el, Edward Cullen colmo mi paciencia.

**EDWARD.-**

Estaba súper enojado, Bella había colmado mi paciencia, quien se cree que es para hablar así de Tanya, ni siquiera la conocía, todavía se amarga por haberla defendido, es normal, Tanya es como mi hermana, ni porque estuviera enamorado de ella iba a dejar que hablara así de alguien de mi familia, esta loca. Por otra parte estaba feliz, había tenia los labios de mi amada sobre los míos y ella correspondió al beso, eso quería decir que sigue enamorada de mi, bueno eso creía ya que habíamos peleado, pero esta tan linda siendo vampira y eso que siendo humana era hermosa, parece ser que siempre perteneció a este mundo.

Me encontraba yendo a la fiesta, entre después de que Bella entrara, ya que si nos veían entrar juntos, se iban a dar cuenta, me quede viéndola entrar, no podía apartar los ojos de su hermoso cuerpo, aparte porque el vestido azul marino, le quedaba súper bien. Entre a la fiesta y fui hacia la mesa de mi familia, era extraño todo el mundo se encontraba ahí, me senté al frente de Alice y suspire, creo que no debí de hacer eso.

-Y...- dijo.

-Qué?.- había planeado hacerme el tonto.

-Cómo que Qué?.- grito.- Qué paso? Se besaron? Hablaron? No se dinos!.- Toda mi familia esperaba a que hablara, pero había prometido no decirlo, esperen, nunca dije que si o no, aparte estaba enojado, así que solté todo.

-Nos besamos.- dije todo contento.

-Bueno era de suponerse, ya que expandes mucha felicidad, hermanito.- Habló Jasper.- Pero que paso después, Bella entro súper enojada, nos puedes decir porque?.

-Ah… eso.- mire al piso.

-Si, eso…- dijo Alice, muy molesta.- Qué hiciste ahora Edward Cullen?.

-Yo, nada, ella tiene la culpa de todo.-dije.- Primero estábamos bien, nos besamos, toda la cosa, pero después me dijo: "Nose lo digas a nadie si"..- la remede.- tipo Alice, le pregunte cual era la razón para callarlo y no supo contestarme.- solté.

-Edward.- dijo Emmet.

-Qué?.- conteste amargo.

-No sabes remedar a Bella.- lo golpee, después de dejar de reírse, hablo:

-Y.. Qué mas?.- volvió a preguntar Emmett.- Qué fue lo que hiciste ,tu?

-Yo nada, solo le dije la verdad.- levante mi rostro todo orgulloso.

-Que le dijiste..?.- pregunto ahora Rosalie.

-Solo le dije que quizás lo hacia porque tenia novio y se enojo.- los mire, Alice parecía que me quería pegar y Rosalie bueno ella si lo hizo.

-Estúpido.- me lanzo una cachetada, me agarre el cachete donde había ido golpeado la cachetada y le dije:

-Porque, haber? De seguro ese era su novio.- le lance a Rosalie.

-Edward, cuales fueron tus palabras exactas.- pregunto Esme.

-Le dije, que de seguro tenia novio, que de seguro era ese a quien abrazo cuando llegó.- susurre.

-Ah.. Edwin.. Esta celoso?.- dijo Emmett, lo fulmine con la mirada.

-No, estoy celoso, celoso yo de ese, ni lo pienses.

-Qué mas paso? .- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Luego, ella nombro a Tanya.- susurre muy bajito.- Dijo que ella era una regalona, que ella estaba muerta por mi.

-Bella dijo eso..- Dijeron al unisonó Jasper y Emmett

-Y que hiciste tu?.

-Le dije que no iba a permitir que hablara así de ella en mi presencia..

-Y….

-Y le dije que se rectificara y luego salió con que de seguro estaba enamorada de ella, pero no lo estoy, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar que hable así de ella delante mio. No.

-Que le respondiste; Cuando te pregunto si estabas enamorado de ella?.- Pregunto Alice.- La verdad.

-Le dije que a ella que le importa, si estoy enamorado de ella o no.- la mire.

-Eres una bestia, Edward.- dijeron al unisonó Alice, Rosalie y Esme.

-Qué? Qué querían que hiciera? Ah.- Las mire, Alice pensaba que era un tarado, Esme que era un Tonto y Rosalie que era un Baboso, Tarado, Estúpido, etc.- Porqué piensan eso ah?.

- Por que eso eres.- respondieron las tres.

.Oigan, nos podrían explicar que es lo que nos perdimos.- pegunto Carlisle.

-De nada.- contesto Alice, se levanto de la mesa.- Jasper, me acompañas.- Jasper se levanto y la siguió.- No quiero estar mas acá, donde hay un tarado.- eso si dolió.

-Ps, vete.- le dije, toda mi familia hizo lo mismo, se fueron, no se adonde, pero me dejaron solo o eso yo creía.

-Edward que te pasa?.- pregunto, levante la mirada y me pregunte: Y porque no me puedo enamorar de ella?

**FELIX.-**

Me encontraba analizando lo que había pasado:" Estaba yo, sentado en mi mesa, solo, ya que Isa se había ido con Matáis, no se a donde, cuando centre mi mirada en una de las otras mesas, y lo que vio mis ojos fue la cosa mas hermosa del planeta, era una chica, muy bonita en todo el significado de la palabra, traía un vestido celeste, no sé que modelo ya que no se nada de ropa de mujer, su pelo era largo, sedoso, y de color Castaño claro, me quede viéndolo por un largo rato, hasta que volteo su mirada y se choco con la mía, sus ojos eran de color dorados café tipo de Isa, sostuve su mirada, y lo que hizo a continuación me maravillo, Me sonrió, no supe que hacer así que hice lo mismo le sonreí, parecía apenada y volteo su mirada. Yo me quede viéndola hasta que se marcho, no se adonde, empecé a buscarla con la mirada, pero no había rastros de ella." 

-Félix, por fin te encuentro.- dijo Isa, me saco de mi hermoso pensamiento, la mire y se encontraba furiosa.

-Que te pasa? Que tienes?.- pregunte asustado.

-Edward, es lo que me sucede.

-Qué?

-Si, Edward es un tonto.- grito.- un hermoso, lindo, precioso Tonto.- me reí.- De que te ríes.- me miro enojada.

-Cuéntame, Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Esta bien, Edward y yo nos besamos.- murmuro.

-Qué?.- dije sorprendido.- Pero deberías estar feliz, No.

-Lo estaba, hasta que el tarado de Edward, me colmo la paciencia.

-Que fue lo que hizo?.

-Defendió a esa Tanya. La defendió en mis narices.

-Qué fue lo que dijiste Isa?.-

-Que?.. Cómo que Qué fue lo que hice?.- me miro.- Yo no hice nada, solo dije a verdad.

-Que Verdad.

-La verdad, que era una regalona.- grito, todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo, hasta los Cullen y Denalli, lo único que se nos ocurrió fue dar una sonrisa a los invitados.

-Contrólate.- susurre.- Por que mejor no poner tu escudo, para poder hablar, sin que nadie nos escuche.- le aconseje.

-Sabes que no puedo controlar muy bien mi escudo físico, me debilitare.

-Cierto.- asegure.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Solo ponlo por unos minutos.- le dije.

-Esta bien.- Isa puso su escudo y seguimos la conversación.

-Isa, no pudiste haberle dicho eso, era obvio que la defendería, ella es como su hermana.

-Bueno, puede ser que me halla dejado llevar por el momento, pero el empezó.

-Qué fue lo que te dijo haber?.- pregunte.

-Dijo que Matías era mi novio, puedes creerlo mi novio.

-Qué dijo que?.- grite, pero esta vez nadie escucho, gracias al escudo.

-Ves, es un mal pensado, solo porque lo abrase, quiere decir que es mi novio. Después de que el bailo con esa.- soltó.

-Isa podemos dejar de habla de el, Quiero preguntarte algo, ya puedes bajar tu escudo- le dije, Isa obedeció y dejo dejó bajar su escudo.

-Qué cosa?.- me pregunto

-Creo que me he enamorado de alguien?.- murmure.

-Que…. De quien?.- empezó a mirar a todas las chicas de la fiesta.- Como es, descríbemela.

-Bueno es hermosa, tenia un vestido celeste, su pelo es de color castaño claro y lo tiene suelto.

-No puedo creerlo, Félix enamorado..

-Ah, también se alimenta como tu.

-Cómo yo?.- pregunto.

-Si sus ojos eran de color café dorados.- conteste.

-Bueno pz.- me agarro de la mano y me jalo hacia la fiesta.- Vamos a encontrar a tu amada.

-Qué? Estas loca.- le dije, bueno Isa esta más que loca.

-No. Bueno un poco, pero si la viste aquí, eso quiere decir que sigue aquí.

Empezamos a andar por todo la fiesta, mirando acada chica, no podía creer que ubiera muchos invitados, Aro si que era conocido, después de haber estado buscando por una hora, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

-No puede ser que no este.- se dijo Isa.

-De seguro se marcho.

-No, no lo creo.- contesto.

En ese momento Matías se acercaba a nuestra mesa, no podía ser que Matías no me cayera, es un patán, el ha estado con casi todas las chicas de la fiesta y todo gracias a su don, el puede hacer que cualquier persona diga SI a sus peticiones, lo bueno era que con mi hermanita no podía, gracias al don que ella tenia.

-Isa, donde estabas.- pregunto, Isa volteo a mirarme.

-Con Félix.

-Ah, bueno, me acompañas quiero presentarte a mi familia.- aseguro, me miro y luego continuo.- Félix ,si quieres nos puedes a acompañar.

-Claro.- asegure.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la mesa de los Robles, apellido de Matías. Allí solo se encontraban 2 personas, supuse que seria los supuestos padres.

-Padre, Madre les presento a Isa Vulturi.- señalo a mi hermana, interrumpe, ya que a Matías tampoco le caía yo,. Ah y a Félix Vulturi su hermano.

-Mucho gusto.- contestaron al unísono la pareja.

-Donde esta Alejandra?.- pregunto Matías.

-Ah, salió a pasear, quería conocer el lugar.- aseguro la mujer.- Ah, mira hay viene.

En ese instante los tres volteamos el rostro para ver a la tal Alejandra, no podía creer lo que veía mis ojos, era la misma chica que había visto minutos atrás. Se acerco ha nosotros, yo no podía decir nada, voltee mi mirada hacia Isa, ella también me veía, parecía que ya se había dado cuenta, solo atine a mover mi cabeza afirmando.

-Hola.- dijo, su voz era como de un ángel, era tan linda, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Alejandra, te presento a Isa.- dijo Matías.

-Hola, dijo ella.

-Hola.- contesto Isa.

-El es Félix,- contesto con sarcasmo, alza mi mano para saludarla y en el momento en que nuestras manos se chocaron sentí como si una corriente eléctrica cruzara por todo mi cuerpo.

-Les presento a mi hermanita.- dijo Matías abrazándola, sentía como que algo se encendía dentro de mi cuando Matías acerco a abrazarla.

-Tu hermana?.- respondimos Isa y yo al unisono. No podría ser, ella hermana de ese patan de Matias, no lo podía creer. Enamorado de la hermana de mi peor enemigo.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demora, pero mi computadora murió, recién me la acaban de dar..<p>

Bsos, espero que les haya gustado…


	8. Celos y Besos III

CELOS Y BESOS III

**EDWARD.-**

Me encontraba sentado conversando con Tanya, ya que mis queriditos hermanos me abandonaron, dicen que estoy equivocado al haber defendido a Tanya o eso me dieron entender.. Justamente entra por la puerta Bella, se veía amargada, bueno ella tiene la culpa, no debió de hablar mal de Tanya delante mio, lo bueno de esta pelea fue que pude besarla de nuevo, sus labios sabían a lo de siempre fresas, mantuve mi mirada en ella hasta que vi que se sentaba junto con Felix, el parecía que estaba en otro mundo igual que yo, tuve que retirar mi mirada de ellos y concentrarla en Tanya.

-Edward, me estas poniendo atención?.- pregunto.

-Eh, Si.- mentí, lo bueno era que me salía bien.- Por qué?

-Por nada.- me sonrió, lo bueno de ella era que me hacía sentir bien, continuamos hablando hasta que se escuchó, porque todos los escucharon fue cuando Bella decía que alguien era una REGALONA, todos los invitados dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella y Felix, obvio que nosotros también, ya sabia de quien hablaba, ellos al notar todas las miradas fijas en ellos, atinaron a sonreír, no quería oír su conversación ya que si lo hacía terminaría de nuevo peleándome con ella; asi que opte por tomar a Tanya del brazo y llevarla a otro lado, al jardín de afuera.

-Qué fue todo eso?.- me preguntó.

-No Lo Se.- conteste.- Tú que crees?-

-Yo creo que es una maleducada, no se puede hablar así de una mujer.-la mire atónico, uf… falta que se halla dado cuenta.

-Por qué crees que fue una mujer?.- pregunte nervioso.

-Porque dijo REGALONA, espera porque estas tan nervioso.- Pregunto mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Yo, Nervioso, Por Favor!.

-Ok. Me podrías decir para que salimos de la Fiesta.- pregunto sentándose en las banquitas.

-Hum…. Es que adentro hacia mucho ruido.- dije todo sereno.

-Edward.. Por qué tu ropa está sucia?

-Mi ropa.- me mire y si estaba en lo correcto, creo que fue cuando me metí al bosque con Bella.- Ah, mi ropa.

-Sí, tu ropa.

-Me, caí.- una respuesta rápida.- correteando a Emmett.- me miro intrigada.

-Y por qué lo correteabas, si se puede saber?.

-Porque me dijo Eddii.- bueno eso era verdad, odiaba que me llamaran así.

-Ah.. Bueno Eddii, suena bonito, pero a ti no te gusta.- reí, me senté justo a Tanya.

-Edward, que tiene Bella que no tenga yo?.- soltó, la mire por segundos o minutos, no lo se.

-Qué?.- para que preguntaba algo así

-Sí, que tiene ella que no tenga yo.- me miro a los ojos y continuo.- Y no me mientas.

-Para que lo quieres saber.- le conteste, todavía mirándola a los ojos.- Por qué preguntas algo así?.

-Porque todos los chicos que conozco se mueren por mí, pero, tu no, me he puesto a pensar porque no me quieres.- me quede helado, no sabia que contestarle.- Tu siempre dices que te sientes bien a mi lado, pero como sabes que no sientes otra cosa por mi.

-Por qué cuando estoy contigo, no siento nada, pero cuando veo a Bella o la tengo cerca, siento tipo mariposas en mi estómago, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero eso siento.- la mire.

-Es lo mismo que siento yo por ti, es raro de explicar, Verdad?.- susurró.

-Si, pero dejemos de hablar de eso, por favor..

-No, Yo quiero seguir hablando. Edward tu me ves como mujer?.- me pregunto.

-Qué?.

-Me ves como mujer o como una niñita.?

-Te Hago una propuesta, Bésame.

-Qué? Estas loca, yo no haría algo así.

-Espera, solo bésame, si no sientes nada en este beso, eso quiere decir que no me ves como mujer sino como una niña.

-No lo pienso hacer, Tanya.

-Vez, Tu si sientes algo por mí, pero te niegas ha aceptarlo.- me miro.- Que te cuesta un solo beso, nada más.

-Me cuesta mucho, ya que tu serás la que salga lastimada, no yo.- le conteste, acercándome hacia ella.

-Ese será mi problema.- jalo mi rostro donde ella, sentí sus labios pegados a los míos. No podía decir que sentí en ese momento ya que alguien nos interrumpió.

**ALEJANDRA.-**

La fiesta era muy bonita, había mucha gente, así que supuse que el novio era muy conocido e importante.

Fui hasta mi mes donde se encontraba mi familia, con 2 muchachos más. Escuche que Matías preguntaba por mí.

-Mira, Ahí viene.- dijo Mamá.

Matías me presento a los 2 muchachos, la chica era nada más ni nada menos que Isabella Vulturi, la chica que mi hermano está enamorado y el otro muchacho se llamaba Félix Vulturi, hermano de esta, era muy lindo, no lo podía negar, pero algo de el me atraía mucho, y eso que nunca he sentido nada por nadie.

-Ella, es mi hermanita.- dijo Matías.

-Perdón.- dije, Matías siempre decía que era su hermanita.- Matías soy mayor que tu.- concluí.

-Está bien, ella es mi hermana mayor.

-Eres muy bonita, Alejandra.- dijo Félix, no sé pero si hubiera sido humana me hubiera sonrojado.

-Gra…Ci…As…- tartamudee.

-Te gustaría conocer el lugar.- me propuso.- Conozco muy bien el lugar.

-Claro, me encantaría.- respondí.

-Perdón, pero mi hermana no ira contigo Félix.- escupió esto último con sarcasmo.

-Disculpa, pero pregunte a tu hermana, no a ti.- Contesto este, me di cuenta que no se llevaban.

-Matías, déjalos.- dijo Isa.

-Está bien.- me sorprendió mucho esto, mi hermano casi no le hacía caso a nadie de sus novias pero con Isa era distinto sí que estaba enamorado.

-Vamos.

-Claro.

Así dejamos a mi familia para encaminarnos a conocer el grandioso lugar. Cuando ya estuvimos alejados de mi familia para que no nos escucharan, hable.

-No te llevas con mi hermano Verdad?

-Bueno..?. No.

-Porque? .- pregunte, hasta que me acorde de su don.- Ah… de seguro es por su don.

-Bueno.. en parte si.- me dijo.- Es que me han contado muchas historias sobre él y digamos que no le favorece.- concluyo.

-Ah… si todo el mundo habla mal de el, pero no es verdad, el no tiene la culpa que haya despertado siendo vampiro con ese don.

-Lo quieres mucho verdad?.

-Obvio, es mi hermano menor.- le sonreí, era tan lindo, y eso que sus ojos eran color rojo carmesí.

-Entonces, me debo suponer que usted también tiene a alguien?.- preguntó.

-Me creerías si te digo que No!.- dije.- Y tu?.- espere a que contestara nerviosa.

-Hum….- estaba pensando.- No, tampoco tengo a nadie.- me sonrió, sentí que se acercaba lentamente.- Sabes.- me dijo sonriendo.- se me antoja mucha besarte.- me dijo, me quede viéndolo, lo único que hacía era reírme por lo que me dicho, puse su mano en mi barbilla y dijo.- Puedo.- mirándome a los ojos, lo único que hice fue mover mi cabeza afirmando.

Empezó a acercarse más a mi y lograba sentir su aliento en mi cara, nuestras narices se rozaban y cerraba mis ojos al sentir su respiración y nos fundimos en un beso lento, pero con mucha pasión, sentía que ponía una de sus manos en mi cabeza, yo solo me dejaba llevar por lo que sentía. Cuando terminamos de besarnos, nos miramos a los ojos, y lo único que atinamos fue a reírnos, volvimos a la fiesta, agarrados de la mono y riéndonos.

**JANE.-**

No podía creer lo que había visto, si era verdad, no era mi imaginación ni nada por el estilo, estaba Edward besando a Tanya en los labios y se veía que los 2 lo disfrutaban, Edward se dio cuenta de que me encontraba ahí y se separó de ella rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos.- dije, volteándome.

-Jane, espera.- escuche que dijo Edward.

-Déjala.- esa fue Tanya

Al entrar me di cuenta de algo Félix estaba agarradito de la mano con la hermana de Matías y los dos estaban riéndose muy a gusto, podría jurar que los 2 tenían algo que ver, esto sí que se estas poniendo emocionante, fui donde Matías y Isa.

-Hey, cuñado.- le dije a Matías.

-Por qué me dices Cuñado?.- me pregunto, Isa me veía como que ..Qué dices?.

-Si.. Cuñado como escuchaste, es que vi a Ale con Félix muy felices que digamos.- al escuchar esto Matías se puso súper tenso y salió corriendo hacia su hermana.

-Jane, porque dijiste eso?.- pregunto Isa.

-Porque es la verdad…- le sonreí.- Bien, vamos antes de que los 3 se maten.

Isa y yo salimos corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Félix y Ale, y Matías se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

-Me podrías decir.. Que hacías agarrado de la mano de MI hermana?.- escupió Matías.

-Eso, no te incumbe.- contesto Félix.

-Chicos, por que no hablamos mejor afuera.- cuando no Isa de buena, espera dijo afuera.

-No, no podemos ir afuera.

-Porque?.- pregunto esta.

-Por qué…- no sabia que decir.

-Sí, Isa tiene razón vamos afuera.- dijo Ale.

Cruzaba mis deditos para que ya no este Edward con Tanya besándose, si no Isa se iba a demacrar horrible, lo bueno es que ya no estaban, gracias al cielo. Isa me veía muy extrañada, yo solo le sonreía.

-Está bien, ahora explícame.- dijo Matías más pasivo.

-Hermano, me he dado cuenta que Félix me gusta mucho!.- dijo Ale, esto sí que nos sorprendió a todos, hasta Félix que no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Qué?.- gritamos los 3 al unisonó.

-Lo que escucharon Ale y yo nos amamos.- ahora hablo Félix.

-Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirlo… Tú..

-Matías.. yo sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero es la verdad tu hermana me gusta mucho.

-Matías, yo no le veo de malo nada a esto.- dijo Isa, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Isa, no escuchaste lo que dijeron.- dijo Matías mirándola.

-Sí, y me parece bien, si los 2 se aman.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Isa, Matías.

-Aparte, hermanito, yo no te dije nada cuando dijiste que te habías enamorado de Isa.- dijo Ale.

-Eso fue distinto.

-Porque?.- dijo Ale

-Sí.. Porque?.- dije yo he Isa y Félix rieron.

-Porque Isa se alimenta como nosotros.- muy buena respuesta.- y Félix no.

-Oye.. en eso no hay problema.- aclaró Félix, Yo puedo alimentarme como ustedes.

-No te creo.- dijo Matías.

-Yo si le creo.- contestamos Isa y Yo.

-Yo también te creo.- le dijo Ale, que lo miraba con Amor?

A Matías no le quedó otra que dejarlos en paz a los 2. Se veían muy bien juntos, hacían una linda pareja.

-Bueno, pz, esta si que es una fiesta de locos.- sonreí para ver a todos.

-Que te tiene tan feliz?.- pregunto Félix con Isa.

-Nada.- los agarre de los brazos de cada uno.

-Félix puedo hablar contigo?.- dijo Ale.

-Claro, chicos nos dejan a solas.- habló este.

-Claro.- dijimos los demás.

Así dejamos a los dos tortolitos hablando en el patio. Hasta que un chico alto de pelo cobrizo se paró delante de mí.

-Jane, puedo hablar contigo.- dijo este.

Isa se quedó viéndolo y luego a mí, y pude notar en su mirada que me iba a pedir muchas explicaciones de esto, como decirle que vi a su querido amor besando a otra, bueno también puedo mentirle, no?

-No tengo que nada que hablar contigo, Edward.- solté.

-Tu no pero yo si.- al momento que dijo esto jalo de mi brazo para que lo siguiera, voltee la mirada hacia mis amigos y vi a a Isa que me desviaba la mirada de mí.

-Oye, que te pasa.- me solté de su agarre.

-Escuche lo que dijiste.- me dijo, tonta, Edward lee mentes.

-Así, y que escuchaste.- lo mire.

-Es cierto que a Bella, aun siente algo por mí.- dijo esperanzado.

-Ah…. Si ya lo escuchaste para que preguntas.

-Es que… quería decirte que el beso que viste no fue nada.

-No.. claro que no fue nada.- dije sarcásticamente.- Edward respóndeme algo. Tanya te es indiferente siendo mujer.- se quedó pensando.

-Te diré algo, Tanya es muy linda conmigo, pero, a la que amo esa Bella.

-Eso no fue lo que vi cuando te besabas con Tanya.

-Qué es lo que viste?.- me pregunto.

-Tu, le correspondiste el beso, Edward.- le grite.- Te vi.

-No le correspondí, ella me beso.

-Sí, ella te beso, pero de ahí te le seguiste el beso.- le dije.- Recuerda.

_FLASBACK_

_-Espera, solo bésame, si no sientes nada en este beso, eso quiere decir que no me ves como mujer sino como una niña._

_-No lo pienso hacer, Tanya._

_-Vez, Tu si sientes algo por mí, pero te niegas a aceptarlo.- me miro.- Que te cuesta un solo beso, nada más._

_-Me cuesta mucho, ya que tú serás la que salga lastimada, no yo.- le conteste, acercándome hacia ella.. espera acercándome hacia ella_

_-Ese será mi problema.- jalo mi rostro donde ella, sentí sus labios pegados a los míos.- Fue muy lindo, lo que no paso.- me dijo cuándo separamos nuestros labios._

_-Lo que no paso.- dije yo, mirándola a los ojos, que me miraban con amor y cariño._

_Me fui acercando a ella lentamente, hasta que unimos nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, mis manos subieron a su cabeza, profundizando el beso, la aleje de mi cuerpo para mirarlas a los ojos, necesitaba respirar aunque no lo necesitaba, nos miramos y volvimos a besarnos, ella puso sus manos en mi cara, nos quedamos así minutos. Hasta que sentí que alguien estaba ahí._

_FLASBACK_

-Lo recordaste.- le dije.

-Sí, yo en realidad disfrute del beso.- me miro.- Pero aun así, quiero más a Bella.

-Eso, no es querer o amar.- le dije.- Tu le seguiste el beso a Tanya.- se quedó pensando en lo que le dije.- Y si lo hiciste fue porque sientes algo por ella.

-No puede ser,.- dije, desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta de la fiesta.

-Qué te pasa?.- dijo Edward.

-Escuchaste todo. Verdad?.- dije hacia la puerta.

-A quien le hablas?.- dijo Edward mirando hacia la puerta.

-Isa, nos escuchó.- le dije horrorizada.

-Que!.- Edward empezó a correr hacia la puerta de la fiesta, pero me puse delante de el.

-Déjala, no intentes hablar con ella porque no te va a escuchar.

-Como no quieres que valla a hablar con ella.- me grito, si pudiera llorar ya lo estaría haciendo.- Que te pasa? Tenemos que hablar con ella, explicarle.

-Qué le vas a explicar.- le grite.- Le vas a decir que si es verdad que te besaste con ella, eso le vas a decir.- sentencie.

-Habla tu con ella.- me suplico.

-No, puedo hacer eso.- le conteste.- Porque si lo hago, no me va a creer.

-Tiene que creerte.

-Déjala que se calme, cuando ya esté calmada te llamare. Ok.

-No tengo tu número.

-Es este 993730936. – le dije y el apuntaba el numero en su Galaxy III.

**ISA/BELLA.-**

Fui corriendo hacia mi habitación, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, lo que escuche de la boca de Edward, me rompió el corazón, él no me ama, como lo supuse, pero escucharlo de sus labios fue. Horrible. Y lo peor de todo fue que mi hermana Jane lo sabía y no me lo quiso decir, si no los hubiera seguido, no me lo hubiera dicho. Me tumbe a mi cama y empecé a llorar, empecé a sacar todo lo que tenía adentro, recordando nuestro beso que nos dimos en la fiesta, el solo me utilizo de nuevo, me volvió a utilizar!.

-Soy una tonta, una tonta. Te creí, pensé que me amabas, pero no, volviste a jugar conmigo Edward Cullen, Te Odio….. Escuchaste Te Odio..

Saque mi celular(que era un Galaxy III) y marque a Félix. A la primera timbrada contesto.

-Aló.- dijo.

-Félix, te necesito, por favor! Ven..- dije llorando.

-Qué te pasa Isa?.

-Estas con Ale?.- pregunte.

-Sí..- me dijo alterado.

-Puedes subir a mi habitación, pero no le digas nada de mi, por favor.

-Está bien, espérame.- Colgó.

Fui a mi armario y saque las maletas que tenia, saque todo mi ropa, saque todo lo que era mío. Empecé a empacar todo, no podía estar un minuto más en este lugar, en el mismo lugar que él y que esa. Ya tenia todo listo, hasta que alguien toco mi puerta.

-Isa, soy yo, Félix.

Corrí abrir la puerta y me tire a sus brazos, el me abrazo y empecé a llorar de nuevo, el solo acariciaba mi cabello.

-Qué te pasa?. Porque lloras?

-Los Vi.- era lo único que podía decir

-A quién viste?

-Escuche decir…. *fic*.. A Jane que Edward beso a Tanya..*fic*.- le dije, me aparto de su cuerpo y me vio a los ojos.

-Que… Edward beso a Tanya.

-Si…*fic*… Edward me volvió a utilizar…*fic*.. Edward Cullen nunca me quiso.

-Estas segura.

-Sí, yo lo escuche con mis propios oídos, y todavía lo vi.

-Como que lo viste?

-Edward empezó a recordar, así que utilicé uno de los dones y pude ver como se besaban.

-Isa, pero entiende tu y el no eran novios.

-Igual, el dijo que me quería y me amaba y todo eso era mentira.- le conteste.- Si el me amara como lo dijo, nunca lo hubiera besado.

-Por favor, Félix, sácame de aquí.- le suplique.

-A dónde quieres ir.- me dijo, me jalo hacia la habitación, me sentó en la cama y él se arrodillo.- Esta es la fiesta de Aro, no te puedes ir.

-No quiero verlo.- le dije.

-Isa, no puedes bajar así, tu vestido esta todo manchado de sangre y tus ojos están hinchados verán que has estado llorando.

-No quiero bajar.- le dije.

-Quedate aquí.- se acerco al armario y lo abrió.- Isa, donde esta toda la ropa?.- Volteo a verme.

-Me voy a ir de aquí, Félix con o sin ti, me voy a ir.- Félix regreso a mi lado.

-Isa, ponte otro vestido.- me jalo la cara para que lo viera.- Deja de llorar y cámbiate.

-No.

-Isa, haz lo que te digo, terminando la fiesta, te juro que te acompañare a donde tu quieras ir. Ok.- me quede reflexionando con lo que me acababa de decir.

-No, no puedes ir conmigo.- lo mire.

-Porque?.- me dijo.

-Porque tu y Ale, están juntos, no puedes separarte de ella, por mi culpa.

-Isa, cuando hable con Ale, ella me dijo que quería que yo fuera a vivir con ella y su familia.- me miro.

-Te dijo eso?.

-Si, bueno fue después de que yo le propusiera que ella viviera conmigo, pero me dijo, que si la ponía a elegir entre ella y yo, elegiría a su familia, dice que para ella primero esta su familia.

-Entonces, que paso?.

-Bueno pz, yo le dije que entonces tendría que ir a vivir con ella y su familia.

-Te irías a vivir con ella.- le sonreí.- Estarías dispuesto a dejar a los Vulturi para vivir con ella.

-Estoy enamorado.

-Me da mucho gusto, escucharlo.- le dije.- Y yo donde encajo en todo esto.

-Bueno pz, tu podrías ir conmigo, claro que los dos viviríamos juntos. Aparte no creo que a Matías no le guste la idea.

-Estarías dispuesto a correr el riesgo.- le conteste.

-Por supuesto, que sí, tu eres mi hermanita preferida.- me dijo, me levanto de la cama.- Ya alístate bien, cámbiate, péinate, maquíllate, para que bajes, yo te llamare para que lo hagas.

Me puse a buscar un vestido y opte por uno blanco, ya que no tenía otro, me maquille, me peine, y espere el llamado de Félix. Me mire al espejo y ya no se notaba que había llorado, eso era lo bueno del maquillaje. Sentí que el celular sonaba, y vi que era Félix, conteste.

-Isa, ya puedes bajar, los invitados se están despidiendo.

-Ok.

Salí de mi habitación, camine por todo el pasillo, baje los escalones y si los invitados ya se estaban despidiendo, baje lentamente, hasta que vi a Félix esperándome en la escalera.

-Esta hermosa.- me dijo, sonreí.

-Gracias.- le dije.

Fuimos donde estaba Cayo y Marco, despidiéndose de los invitados, ya que Aro con la novia ya se habían ido de luna de miel, me daba gusto por ellos dos, son muy buenos, bueno todos los son. Vi que Jane me observaba, me dio una sonrisa que correspondí. Justamente tenía que ser la Familia Cullen y Denalli que estuvieran ahí despidiéndose.

-Fue un gusto volver a verlos.- dijo Carlisle.

-El gusto fue de nosotros.- dijo Cayo.

Carlisle con Esme se pararon junto a mi, bueno ellos no tnian la culpa de tener un hijo tarado.

-Fue un gusto volver a verlos.- les dije.

-Para nosotros fue una gran sorpresa, Bella.- me dijo Carlisle.

-Puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras.- me dijo Esme abrazándome.

-Gracias.

Lugo fue el turno de Alice con Jasper.

-Muy bonito el vestido, pero te quedaba mejor el otro.

-Gracias.- la abrase, supuse que no sabía lo que había hecho su hermano.

-Bella, puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras.- dijo Jasper.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.-hablo Alice.- Cualquier día visítanos.

Por ultimo era el turno de Rosalie, Emmett y Edward.

-Bella, no corras.- me dijo Emmett, abrazándome.

-Está bien, te hare caso.- sonreí.

-Bella, me gusta tu vestido.- esa fue Rosalie.

-Ok. Creo que a todos les gusta el vestido.

-Bueno Adiós.- me dijeron los 2, dejando solo a Edward.

-Adios, Bella.- me dijo este.

-Adios, Edward Cullen.- le conteste.

-Lo siento.- lo escuche susurrar y así vi cómo se iba.

Terminamos de despedirnos de todos, hasta de los Denalli, no fue buena idea despedirme de Tanya ya que tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de la que quería borrar.

Cuando ya no había nadie en la fiesta, Féliz y yo fuimos a hablar con Cayo y Marco,, le dijimos que queríamos irnos de Volterra. No se opusieron ya que cuando yo me uni a ellos acorde que cuando yo quisiera irme lo podría hacer y a Félix lo dejaron porque estaba enamorado, y si estaba enamorado el podría marcharse.

-Lista.- me dijo cuándo nos encontrábamos fuera de la habitación de ellos.(Cayo y Marco).

-Si.-

Empezamos a correr por toda la casa, subí a mi habitación y vi que se encontraba la persona quien no quería ver.

-Jane, Que haces aquí?.- pregunte.

-Así que te vas.

-Sí.

-Fue por lo que escuchaste.

-En parte si.- susurre.

-No me mientas, te vas porque no me quieres ver a mi ni a él.- me habló.

-Bueno, es que tu sabias que lo quería y no me dijiste nada sobre el beso.

-Te lo iba a decir.

-Estas segura, que me lo hubieras dicho.- le interrogue.

-Isa, perdóname, por favor.

-Claro, que te perdono, tu no tuviste la culpa, además no tenía por qué ponerme así, Edward no es nada mío.

-Y si no es nada tuyo, porque te marchas.

-Porque… quiero vacaciones.- le asegure y no era mentira.- Tu también deberías tomártelas.

-Estas amargo con el.

-Con él, si, no lo quiero volver a ver, para mi Edward Cullen está muerto.

-Bueno pz, te dejo empacar.- Dijo Jane.

**JANE.-**

Salí de la habitación de mi hermana, estaba tranquila ya que no me odiaba, ni nada por el estilo, pero con Edward si, que le habrá dicho el tarado ese. Me fui a mi habitación, saque el celular que era un Galaxy III y marque el número de Edward contesto a la primera.

-Hey, escucha bien, Isa se marcha de Volterra.

-Qué?.- grito, tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja.

-Lo que escuchaste, Isa se va.

-Edward mi amor, con quien hablas?.- me quede en shock con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Estas con ella!.

-Sí, es que cuando regresamos de la fiesta le dije para que sea mi novia.- susurro.

-Eres un tarado, y así decías que estabas enamorado de mi hermana.

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	9. Peleas, Noviazgo y Confusiones

PELEAS, NOVIAZGO Y CONFUSIONES.

* * *

><p><span>LEER AL FINAL...<span>

**EDWARD.-(Esto va antes de que Jane le llame a Edward)**

Después que salimos de la fiesta, me sentía extraño, no podía mirar a Tanya como la veía antes, a la misma vez me sentía dolido ya que Bella nos había escuchado a mí y a Jane hablar sobre el beso que me di con Tanya, de seguro Jane tenía razón debía darle una oportunidad a Tanya. Nos encontrábamos en una casa que había alquilado Carlisle aquí en Italia, primero dejamos a los Denalli en su respectiva casa.

-Edward, ni se te ocurra.- grito Alice.

-Qué te pasa mi amor?.- le pregunto Jasper llegando a su lado.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle eso a Bella.

-Alice, no te metas en mis decisiones.- dije, supuse que ya había visto lo que iba hacer.

-Tus decisiones.- me escupió.- Estas loco si piensas que estando con Tanya puedes olvidar a Bella.

-No lo hago para olvidarla, lo hago porque estoy enamorado de Tanya.- solté, en eso todos me miraban sorprendidos,

-Tu! No la amas.- empezó a acercarse a mí, estaba ya decidido, le diría a Tanya que sea mi novia.- No creas que la voy a aceptar como cuñada.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-Alice, tranquilízate, por favor.- dijo Carlisle.- Edward estas seguro de lo que dices.

-Si.- susurre, bajando la mirada apenado.

-Y Como puedes saberlo?.- escuche decir a Rosalie.

-Porque cuando Tanya y yo nos besamos.- dije subiendo la mirada y viéndolos.

-La besaste?.- pregunto Emmett con Jasper.

-Me dejan continuar.- les pedí, asistieron con la cabeza.- Si nos besamos y sentí algo en ese beso.

-No puedo creerlo, y que pasa con Bella?.- me dijo Emmett, todo serio por primera vez.

-Bella, ya me olvido.- dije despacio.

-Ya te olvido..- volvió a gritar Alice.- Que y cuando se basaron no significo nada para ti.

-Alice, si, si significo algo para mi.- le dije mirándola a los ojos, me veía muy enfadada.- Pero ella ya no es la misma.

-Obvio que no es la misma.- se volvió a acercar.- No es la misma desde el día en que TU la dejaste.- me empezó a señalar con su dedo.- Por tu culpa perdí a mi hermana, por tu culpa ella forma parte de los Vulturín, TODO ES TU CULPA.- sentenció, echándome a la cara todo lo que paso con Bella.

-Alice, tú crees que no me duele verla así, convertida en una de nosotros.- la agarre de sus muñecas.

-Edward, en verdad sientes algo por Tanya?.- me pregunto Esme, hablando por primera vez.

-Sí, si no, no le diría para que sea mi novia.

-Bueno, si en verdad la quieres, no me puedo entrometer entre ustedes.- me dijo.

-Gracias Esme.

-Yo digo lo mismo.- esta vez hablo Carlisle.- Emmett?.- dijo Carlisle mirándolo esperando por su respuesta.

-No me opongo.- dijo este.

-Qué te sucede?.- pregunto Rosalie,- Te parece normal, que Edward este con esa.

-Oye, esa tiene nombre y es Tanya.- le dije.

-Al final, Bella tenía razón, Tanya es ..- dijo Alice furiosa.

-Alice cállate.- la mire.

-Chicos cálmense.- pido Carlisle.- Por favor, si su hermano quiere estar con ella, no podemos hacer nada.

-Ni creas que dejare que Tanya.- escupió lo último.- Entre a esta casa.

-Alice, porque la tratas así.- le dije.

-Porque se me da la gana.- contesto.

-No te importa mi felicidad.

-Claro que si.- me dijo.- Pero tu felicidad no está al lado de ella.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Jasper.- Si ella te hace feliz, yo no me opondré.

-Gracias.

-Qué?.- Alice volteo a ver a Jasper.- Qué te sucede?.- empezó a mover la cabeza negando.

-Alice, entiéndelo no podemos hacer nada.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo.- dijo al fin Rosalie.- Si ella te hace feliz, Aunque lo dudo, te apoyare.- sonreí, la única que faltaba era Alice, todas volteamos a verla.

-Qué les pasa a todos.- nos miró.- Tu ni creas que yo aceptare esa relación.- me dijo mirándome de nuevo.

-Alice, no podemos hacer nada.

-Sabes Edward Cullen, te odio como nadie ha odiado.- lo que dijo me dejo helado.- Espero que Bella pueda rehacer su vida con Matías.- escupió, yo solo me quede helado pegado al piso por lo que me había dicho.- Yo jamos te perdonare lo que le has hecho a Bella.

-Alice no sabes lo que dices.- dijo Esme, llegando a mi lado.

-Si lo sé!.- contesto.- Los supe desde el día en que ESTE dejo a Bella en el bosque, donde le destrozo el corazón, donde empezó todo su calvario, te odio desde ese día Edward.- Terminado esto Alice subió corriendo hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-Edward, perdónala, esta amarga eso es todo.- me dijo Jasper.

-Lo entiendo.- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.- Me iré a mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras llegando a mi cuarto pasando por la habitación de Alice, cuando la escuche sollozar, me dio mucha pena escucharla, pero no iba a permitir que nadie se meta en mi relación, aunque ese alguien sea….Alice.

**TANYA.-**

No sé por qué sentía que Edward ocultaba su mirada de la mía, los Cullen nos dejaron en nuestra casa, todos se despidieron de mí, excepto Edward, de seguro no quería saber nada de mi después del beso que nos dimos, pero, yo sentí que el correspondió al beso, lo malo es que no le pude preguntar ya que Jane nos había visto.

Estaba en mi habitación cuando recibí una llamada, saque el teléfono de mi bolso y cuando leí el nombre de quien me llamaba me quede asombrada, era.. Edward.

Conteste a la segunda timbrada ya que me encontraba en shock, nunca en mi "vida", había recibido una llamada de él.

-Hola.- intente sonar tranquila.

-Ah, Tanya, disculpa la hora.- me dijo, me fije en el reloj y era las 3:00 am.

-Jjaja… no tienes que disculparte, aparte no estaba haciendo nada importante.- sonreí, escuche que él también sonrió con mi comentario.- Y para que me hablas?.

-Ah, quería decirte si nos podíamos ver para hablar sobre lo que paso en la fiesta.

-No me lo puedes decir por teléfono.- susurre, no quería escuchar lo que me iba a decir.

-No, es muy importante como para que te lo diga por teléfono.- lo escuchaba muy raro.

-Ok. Donde nos vemos?.- pregunte.

-Qué te parece si nos vemos dentro de 2 horas.

-En donde?.- pregunte.

-En tu casa.

-Por mi encantada.- le dije feliz.

-Ok, entonces nos ahí.

-Ok.

-Bye.- me dijo por último y colgó.

Me quede 5 minutos sentada en mi cama, aunque no la necesitáramos teníamos camas para aparentar. Parecía como si mi alma, bueno si se le puede llamar así, volvía a mi cuerpo, empecé a saltar como una niña adolescente cuando le gusta un chico, pero, la verdad era que con Edward me sentía muy bien. Salí corriendo hacia mi closet, empecé a buscar ropa para ponerme, tendría que ser único y algo que no había utilizado, como estaba haciendo mucha bulla mis hermanas entraron a mi habitación, vieron toda la ropa de mi closet tirada de un lugar a otro.

-Se puede saber porque tanto desorden.- dijo Irina recogiendo las prendas que estaban a su paso.

-Edward, me invito a salir..- les dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te invito como una cita.- dijo ahora Kate, llegando a mi lado.

-Bueno no dijo que era una cita.- las mire y me fui a sentar a mi cama, de seguro Edward me quería decir que solo me veía como amiga, nada más.

-No lo creo.- me dijo Irina arrodillándose delante mío.- Además, Edward, nunca te ha invitado a salir como amigos.

-Bueno, tienes razón, pero de seguro quiere hablar sobre lo que paso en la fiesta.- solté, diablos me acorde que ellas no sabían nada, se miraron y luego me miraron a mí.

-Que paso en la fiesta.- me dijeron las dos.

-Bueno.- deje de mirarlas.- Edward y yo nos besamos.- susurre bajito.

-QUE!.- gritaron las 2, levante mi mirada hacia ellas, empezaron a dar saltitos por todo mi habitación.

-Qué les sucede?.- pregunte nerviosa.

-Tonta, porque no nos dijiste.- habló Kate.

-Porque paso muy rápido.- le conteste.

-Que sentiste.- me cuestionaron.

-Bueno, me sentí bien, se podría decir que como mariposas en mi estómago, fue una experiencia inolvidable.- les dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Y él?.

-Bueno, no sabría que decirles, pero, estoy segura de algo, el me correspondió al beso, no fue como siempre, que lo besaba y me rechazaba.- concluí mirándolas, no sé porque pero se daban miraditas muy raras.- Que?

-Hermanita..- me dijo Irina.- Edward se enamoró de ti.- lo que dijo me dejo helada, Edward enamorado de mí.

-No lo creo.

-Oye.- me pego en la cabeza.- Entonces porque crees que te llamo.- soltando la almohada.

-Para que me diga que solo me veía como amiga.- baje la mirada.

-Jajaja.- se rieron.

-Por qué se ríen?.

-Hermanita, si era para eso, te lo hubiera dicho por teléfono, No lo crees?.

-Bueno, no necesariamente.- me miraron con ojos de sapo.- Ustedes saben cómo es Edward de caballeroso.

-Y. Tanya, mírate.- me dijo.- Eres hermosa, mucho más que esa Bella humana.

-No la vieron ¿verdad?.

-Que..- me respondieron.- Bella no estaba ahí, O si?

-Bella es Isabella Vulturi.- se miraron sorprendidas.- La chica nueva del Clan Vulturi es Bella, la ex novia de Edward.

-Bueno, eso no cambia nada, prepárate, hay que encontrar algo lindo para ponerte.- Irina me levanto de la cama.

**ALICE.-**

Edward Cullen era la persona más estúpida, egoísta, tarada, etc que he conocido en mi larga vida; como se le ocurría ser novia de Tanya, Tanya no me cae mal, pero, no la puedo ver como mi cuñada, porque Bella es la única a quien yo aceptare como cuñada.

-Mantente alejado de mi mente.- grite furiosa.

-Aunque tú no lo quieras, tendrás que aceptarlo.- dije bajito

.Nunca lo voy a aceptar.

Todavía la llama para que tengan una cita, Como me sentía mal, Jasper llego a mi lado, no me di cuenta en que momento llegó, pero, él también estaba loco.

-Alice, mi amor, cálmate.- me dijo, supuse que estaba tratando de relajar el ambiente que había.

-No puedo creer que TU no me hallas apoyado.- le dije de espaldas de él.

-No podía hacer nada, fue su decisión.- habló acercándose a mí.

-No te me acerques.- le dije.

-Alice, te estas comportando como una niñita, no que digo, ni una niña se comporta así.

No conteste solo me levante y salí de ahí, Jasper me agarro del brazo cuando cruce por su lado.

-Adónde vas?.- me pregunto, aun no lo veía al rostro.

-No te importa.- me solté de su agarre y salí del cuarto.

Baje las escaleras hasta llegar al 1er piso, estaban todos reunidos en la sala, excepto Jasper y Edward. Ni siquiera me limite a mirarlos, todos estaban en mi contra.

-Nadie está en tu contra.- hablo el rey de roma.

-Tu, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, escuchaste.- me voltee a verlo.

-Alice, entra en razón.- hablo Jasper acercándose a mi, me aleje cuando estuvo por abrazarme.

-No, ustedes no entienden.- los mire a todos, que ya se habían puesto detrás de Edward.- Te has puesto a pensar, aunque sea un ratito, un momento, como se siente Bella.- No me respondió.- Ustedes se imaginan como esta ella ahora.

-Alice, ella debe estar bien.- hablo Rosalie.- Aparte ella no los vio.

-Eh, si nos vio.- susurro.- bueno no me vio besando a Tanya, más bien lo escucho.

-Ves.- les conteste.

-Alice, ella debe de estar bien, aparte tiene a ese tal Matías- contesto Edward..

-Tu no entiendes nada.- me voltee.

-Tu eres la que no entiendes.- me dijo.

-Yo no entiendo, sabes como esta ella ahora.- lo volvi a mirar.- No verdad? Bueno pz te lo voy a decir.- me quedo observando.- Se siente traicionada.

-Y tu como sabes eso?.- pregunto Emmett.

-Porque soy mujer, ella se debe de sentir mal, de seguro está pensando que la volviste a engañar.

-No lo creo.- dijo Emmett.

-Yo si le creo.- ahora respondió Rosalie.- Yo también soy mujer y me sentiría igual.

-Alice, tienes que aceptar la relación de tu hermano.- dijo Esme.

-No la voy a aceptar, porque debería hacerlo, si el no necesito mi opinión para besarla.

-Alice entra en razón.

Volví a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No quiero que nadie me sigua, ni siquiera tu Jasper.

Sentí que dejaba todo atrás, tenía que estar sola, pensar, relajarme. Corrí por el bosque sintiendo el golpe del viento en mi cuerpo, cuando tuve una visión.

_Supuestamente me encontraba en un centro comercial, cuando escuche su voz._

_-Matías, por favor, hay que ver una película, SI?.- esa era Bella._

_-Está bien, yo por ti hago cualquier cosa.- dije este besando la mejilla de Bella._

_-Mira a los tortolitos.- ese era Félix? Que hacia el con ellos._

_-Félix, cállate.- dijo Bella.- Te dejamos para que puedas estar solo con Ale._

_-Cuidadito.- lo amenazo Matías._

_-No te preocupes, cuidare de ella._

_Bella y Matías se alejaron y se cambió la escena, ahora estaban comprando Canchita?, porque harían algo así, si los vampiros no comemos, en eso Bella voltea la mirada de Matías y se choca con Edward y Tanya agarrados de la mano.!_

_-No puede ser.- susurro._

_-Que paso Isa.- en eso voltea también Matías siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada de Bella._

No podía ser cierto, ahora Bella sabrá que mi querido hermanito (notase mi sarcasmo) esta con mi primita Tanya. Esto sí que se pondrá feo, pero, que hace Félix hay y con alguien?

Deje de correr y me tire en el pasto mirando el cielo, ya estaba oscuro, y se podían ver algunas estrellas. Solté un suspiro y dije:

-Las coincidencias existen?.- me pregunte.

**ISA/BELLA.- (Esto va después que Jane sale de la habitación de Isa en Volterra)**

Ya había dejado Volterra con Félix, estábamos viviendo temporalmente con los Robles, eran unas buenas personas, eran casi como Carlisle y Esme, Alejandra era una persona muy bella, imperativa, muy dulce, tierna y muy pero muy celosa, pero muy amorosa.

-Isa, ya terminaste.- me dijo Ale.

-Sí, ya termine de desempacar.- le conteste alegre.

-Sabes, me siento muy feliz, que te hayas venido a vivir con nosotros.- se sentó en la cama.

-Sí, porque?.- le dije también sentándome al costado de ella.

-Porque si no Félix estaría triste, ya que él te quiere mucho.- me miro.

-Yo también lo quiero, es como mi hermano mayor, bueno lo es.

-Ojala que mi hermano encuentre la felicidad.- dijo con sarcasmo?

-Por qué lo dices?

-Isa, sabes que Matías te quiere mucho, Verdad?.- se levantó y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación.

-Sí, pero yo no le puedo corresponder.

-Por qué? Estas enamorada de alguien más?.

-No.- tartamudee.

.Si lo estás, por eso no le haces caso.- se arrodillo delante mío.- Él también sabe que tú estás enamorado de alguien más.

-El también sospecha?.- la mire a los ojos.

-Sí, cuando ustedes se pelearon, él me dijo que tú lo rechazabas por que estabas enamorada de otra persona. Es cierto Verdad?

-Si, pero esa persona no siente nada por mí, solo jugo conmigo.- baje la mirada.

-Jugo contigo? No entiendo.

-Mira, él no me quiere,

-Por qué lo dices?

-Porque beso a otra.

-Lo siento, pero sabes deberías darte una oportunidad para amar.

-No sé si podré hacerlo.

-Por qué?

-Porque él fue mi 1er amor.- me levante de la cama y camine hacia la ventana.

-Oh, pero deberías darte una oportunidad, quizás te puedes volver a enamorar.

-Tú quieres que este con Matías.- me reí.

-Sí, hacen una linda pareja, además él te quiere mucho, y cuando digo mucho es mucho.- voltee a mirarla.

-Porque me dices esto.- la cuestione.

-Bueno porque no están los chicos, además quería hablar contigo sobre mi hermano. Que sientes tu por el?.- ahora era ella la que me cuestionaba.

-Cuando estoy con el me siento bien, tranquila, hasta feliz, es una buena persona. Muy dulce, cariñoso, comprensivo.

-Pero no te gusta ni siquiera un poquito.!.- dijo juntando las manos.

-Bueno, no sé si me atrae, pero no me gusta.

-Bueno eso es algo no.

-Creo que si.- cuando dije esto escuchamos 2 carros acercándose a la casa.

-Mejor terminamos aquí, ya que se están acercando.

-Está bien.

-No le digas a Matías que hable contigo sobre sus sentimientos.- dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.- Ves, a ti también te gusta mi hermano, aunque sea poco, pero te gusta.- me quede pensando en lo que había dicho Ale, podía sentir algo por Matías, algo más que amistad?

**EDWARD.-(Todavía no recibe la llamada de Jane)**

Ya casi habían pasado las 2 horas acordadas para verme con Tanya, estaba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa, no sé si me veo bien, ya que Alice era la que veía todo acerca de cómo vestirme. Baje las escaleras tranquilo, como siempre, pase por la sala y en ella se veía a Jasper preocupado, supuse que Alice todavía no llegaba, me senté a su lado y comencé a hablar: (no quería leer su mente, así que la bloquee)

-Lo siento.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Alice entenderá..- dijo fijando la mirada en la televisión.

-Sales.- dijo Emmett, bajando las escaleras.

-Si voy a hablar con Tanya.- conteste.

-Ah, te vas a ver a tu novia.- dijo con los ojos cerrados.- A esta hora? Es de muy mala educación.

-Emmett, cállate.

-Y solo se van a ver o van hacer otra cosa.- empezó a reírse.

-Deja de hablar idioteces.- le conteste, tirándole un cojín del mueble.

-Que, que estabas pensando hermanito?.- me pregunto.

-Nada.- conteste, levantándome del sillón y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Que te valla bien.- dijo Emmett, voltee a ver a Jasper pero seguía perdido viendo la televisión.

Me subí a mi carro que era un Lamborghini negro con lunas polarizadas, era muy rápido. Llegue a casa de Tanya en tiempo record. Supuse que ya me había escuchado llegar así que la espere en el carro. Se podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba en la casa de los Denalli, parece ser que ya sabían sobre nuestra cita, puse toda mi atención a la puerta que se había abierto y ahí estaba Tanya con unos jeans y una polera muy casual. Salí del carro y la mire de pies a cabeza.

-Está muy linda.- le dije, como acto reflejo ella sonrió.

-Gracias, pero no creo que eso sea lo que me querías decir verdad.

-No, por supuesto que no.-le dije.- Te parece si hablamos en otro sitio.- dije mirando hacia su ventana donde se encontraban las hermanas de Tanya.

-Por supuesto.- dijo ella también volteando hacia su ventana. Le abrí la puerta del carro, sonreí cuando dijo.

-Que caballeroso.

Subí rápidamente al carro y arranque con toda velocidad, no fuimos tan lejos ya que era de madrugada y no habría ninguna tienda abierta, así que nos detuvimos en la carretera alejado de su casa para que nadie nos escuchara, cuando estacione me voltee a verla y empecé a hablar.

-Te llame para decirte.- comencé hasta que fui interrumpido.

-Para decirme que solo me ves como amiga.- dijo ella, bajando la mirada.

-No.- le dije levantando su rostro.- No te llame para eso.- su mirada transmitía confusión, así que solo acerque mi rostro hacia la de ella, y la bese. Al principio no reacciono, pero luego empezó a seguirme el ritmo del beso, era lento, pausado, tranquilo, aunque no necesitáramos aire nuestras respiraciones se habían vuelto intranquilas, la mire y en eso la veo morderse el labio, como si eso fuera una invitación para mi volví a besarla, puse mis manos en su cara, ella también me agarraba el rostro, el beso que empezó lento se volvió rudo, necesitado, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, tal vez minutos o horas, pero nada nos separaba, hasta que sonó un celular, maldije en voz baja y ella sonrió.

-Es el mío.- dije, conteste sin ver la pantalla.

-Edward disculpa la interrupción, pero podrías traer a mi hermana a la casa.- dijo por la otra línea Irina.- Estas no son horas prudentes para verse.

-Ok.- dije y conteste.

-Era mi hermana, Verdad?.- me dijo Tanya.

-Sí, parece que te quieren de vuelta.

-Si lo escuche.- rio.- Y, se podría decir que somos novios.

-No.- cuando dije esto su sonrisa de borro de su rostro, me reí y continúe.- Todavía no..- agarre sus manos.- Tanya te gustaría ser mi novia.

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo abrazándome.

-Entonces ahora si podemos decir que somos novios.

Volví a manejar el carro, pero eso si Tanya no dejaba de besarme el cachete y el cuello, yo solo atinaba a reírme de lo que hacía, llegamos a su casa, nos quedamos un rato hablando en el carro.

-Te gustaría pasar.- me dijo todavía besándome.

-Por supuesto.

Baje del carro y fui a abrirle la puerta del copiloto, fuimos juntos agarrados de la mano, cuando alguien nos abrió la puerta.

-Eso quiere decir que son novios.- dijo Kate mirando nuestras manos.

-Si.- conteste.

-Te lo dije.- dijo Irina que se encontraba sentada en el sillón con su laptop.

-Qué bueno por ustedes, hacen una linda pareja.- dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo.- Ya que están aquí.- dijo Kate mirando a Tanya.- Quería decirte que saldremos a cazar.

-Ok.- dijo Tanya.

-Edward va a quedarse?.- pregunto Kate.

-Ese es el plan.- dijimos los 2.

-Ok.- dijeron las 2 dejándonos solos.

-Toma asiento, ahora vuelvo.- dijo dándome un rápido beso.

La vi subiendo las escaleras mirándome, no podía creer que nunca me había enamorado de Tanya , teniendola tan cerca, cuando la vi desaparecer fui hacia la sala y me senté en el sillón, estaba pensando hasta que una llamada me saco de mis pensamientos, vi la pantalla era Jane.

-Hey, escucha bien, Isa se marcha de Volterra.

-Qué?.- grite, no podía ser cierto

-Lo que escuchaste, Isa se va.

-Edward mi amor, con quien hablas.- dijo Tanya en la escalera, supuse que había escuchado.

-Estas con ella!.- grito Jane en la otra línea.

-Sí, es que cuando regresamos de la fiesta le dije para que sea mi novia.- susurre.

-Eres un tarado, y así decías que estabas enamorado de mi hermana.- dijo molesta y me colgó.

-Estabas hablando con Jane Vulturi, Verdad?.- dijo Tanya acercándose a mí.

-Si.- me pare y fui hacia ella.- Pero eso no quiere decir nada.

-Entonces porque respondiste así cuando te dijo sobre Bella.- dijo caminado hacia la sala.

-Bueno es normal, Bella fue mi novia.- le dije yendo detrás de ella.

-La sigues queriendo.- dijo Tanya, no preguntando sino afirmando.

-No te voy a mentir Tanya.- le dije agarrándola por los hombros.- Pero ahora eres tú la que me importas.

-Me quieres?.- pregunto, todavía dándome la espalda.

-Por supuesto que sí.- le dije volteándola para que me viera.- Lo dudas.

-No.- me sonrió y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, tuve que separarme a regañadientes, ya que tenía que volver a mi casa.

-Me tengo que ir, de seguro me están esperando.- dije sobre sus labios.

-No quiero que te vayas.- dijo con cara de bebe.

-Yo no me quiero ir.- le dije acariciando su mejilla.- Pero tengo que regresar.

-Está bien.- dijo sentándose en el sillón.

-Qué te parece si nos vemos hoy en la noche.- le dije inclinándome en frente de ella.- Seria nuestra 1ra cita como novios.- dije besándola.

-Está bien.- dijo contesta.

-Entonces paso por ti en la noche.- dije, nos paramos y fuimos cogidos de la mano hacia la puerta.- Chau.- dije besándola de nuevo.

-Chau.- contesto.

Subí a mi carro y arranque hacia mi casa, estaba súper feliz,, bueno no del todo, ya que con la llamada de Jane me tenía en ascuas, porque Bella salió de Volterra?, para que salió?. Llegue a mi casa con esas preguntas rondándome en la cabeza.

-Cómo te fue?.- dijo Rosalie cuando pise el piso de la sala.

-Bien.- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Lo veo.- dijo Emmett.

-Lo siento.- dijo Jasper.

-Y Alice?.- pregunte.

-En su cuarto, pero no quiere hablar con nadie.- dijo Jasper.

-No me importa, Alice me va a escuchar.-

_**CONTINUARA.**_

* * *

><p>Lo siento por haberme tardado tanto, pero ya casi no tengo tiempo para entrar al Internet, aquí les traigo otro cap. Más de este Fanfic, espero que entiendan, si no les explico: Aquí estoy contando lo que pasó después que Bella se fue de Volterra y cuando todavía estaba en Volterra. Espero que hayan entendido, actualizare lo más pronto que pueda, pero eso si no dejare el Fanfic…<p>

Espero que les haya gustado… Y gracias a todos los que me dejan un review y los que leen en silencio… Espero sus críticas, comentarios, etc…. Todavía falta un poquito más para que Bella se vengue de Edward… :3

Bsos. Miin96


	10. Coincidencias

Este capitulo va dedicado para mis lindas lectoras…. Guest, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, luiicullen, Jana Cullen, yyamile y MITWI …. Espero que sea de su agrado! :3..

Abajo conteste las preguntas que me hiceron…

* * *

><p><strong>COINCIDENCIAS<strong>

**ISA/BELLA.-**

Era sumamente extraño lo que me dijo Ale, me dejo pensando en cada palabra dicha, y si realmente sentía algo por Matías; bueno sentía algo pero no sabía describir lo que siento cuando lo tengo cerca, es un sentimiento extraño, no era el mismo sentimiento que le tengo a Félix cuando está cerca mío, es otro tipo de sentimiento pero, tampoco es como el que le sigo teniendo a Edward, lo único que puedo asegurar es que es un sentimiento reciproco.

Baje a la sala, ya que ahí se encontraban mi hermano, Alejandra y Matías. Se encontraban sentados en el sillón viendo la tele, Félix tenía abrazada a Alejandra y Matías desvió la mirada de la tele para verme. Me quede viéndolo y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

Llegue a su lado, me senté al costado de Matías, puse atención a la tele, y vi que estaba dando Glee.

-Félix, que te parece si salimos?.- pregunto Ale.

-Claro.- contesto él.

-No irán a ningún lado.- dijo Matías viendo la tele.

Todos volteemos a verlo, hasta incluso yo.

-Hermanito, no te pregunte a ti?.- le contesto ella.

-Yo he dicho que no.- contesto.

Voltee mi mirada hacia Ale y vi que me suplicaba con los ojos.

-Matías que te parece si salimos?.- le pregunte mirándolo.

-No tengo ganas.- me respondió pero no dejaba de mirar la tele.

-Pero tengo ganas de salir.- le agarre del brazo.

-Isa, tu solo quieres que mi hermana salga con tu hermano.- me dijo sin mirarme.

-No.- dije soltándolo.- Pero si no quieres puedo ir sola.

Cuando me disponía a levantarme, sentí que me tomaba de la mano. Al momento que su mano toco la mía, sentí una extraña sensación. Voltee a mirarlo y me quede embobada con su mirada.

-Está bien, salgamos.- dijo rendido.

-A dónde iremos?.- pregunte emocionada, no sé porque.

-Al centro comercial.- rio Ale diciendo esto.

-Al centro comercial… Nosotros?.- preguntarmos, nos miramos y sonreímos, a veces sentía que Matías y yo estábamos conectados.

-Obvio.- dijo Ale sarcásticamente.

-Me parece genial.- habló Félix.

-Te amo.- dijo Ale.

-Félix, estas bien?.- pregunto Matías.

-Si.- contesto él.

-Bueno no parece.- dijo riéndose.- Sabes creo que andar con mi hermana te ha vuelto un poquito loco.- lo siguiente que vi fue que Ale le había arrojado un cojín a Matías.

-Hermanito, será mejor que no hables.- dijo con voz amenazante.- Ya que tu harías cualquier cosa que te dijera Isa.- si pusiera ponerme roja ya lo estaría.

-Y si vamos que haríamos..- susurre, sabiendo que me escucharían.

-Se acaba de estrenar una tienda de ropa.- dijo Félix.

-Sí, yo quiero verla.

-Está bien, bebe.- dicho esto se besaron, apartamos la mirada Matías y Yo, ya que era incómodo.

-Isa, de verdad quieres salir?.- me pregunto Matías.

-Sí, bueno, sería interesante.- hable mirándolo.

-Bueno, ya está dicho iremos al centro comercial.

-Ya sepárense.- dijo Matías alejándolos.

-Ok, vamos, además deben a prender a comportarse como humanos.- que quiso decir con eso Ale.

-Que quieres decir?.- pregunte mirándola con cara de o.O.

-Bueno pz, que si queremos pasar desapercibidos demos ser como los humanos.

-Y que hacen los humanos?.- fue la hora de preguntar de Félix.

-Obvio, Comer.- dijo como si nada.

-Comer?.- gritamos Félix y yo.- Comer comida de humanos es horrible.- aclare.

-Bueno pz, para nosotros no.

-Qué?.- pregunte toda tonta.

-Sí, nosotros si comemos comida humana.

-Bueno sabía que estabas loca.- dije mirándola.- pero Matías tú también.

-Bueno Isa, cuando te acostumbras no es tan malo.- se defendió el.

-Bueno vamos.- dijo Ale.

En eso todos nos levantamos y salimos rumbo al centro comercial, fuimos separados, por una extraña razón, Ale me hizo ir con Matías. Llegamos en tiempo record, Matías conducía como loco, nos la pasamos callados todo el transcurso del viaje.

Me ayudo a bajar del carro, cuando ya estuvimos los 4 reunidos fuimos al centro comercial, pasamos por la boletería del cine. Y me entraron una enorme ganas de entrar, me voltee para ver a Matías y solté.

-Matías, por favor, hay que ver una película, SI?.- le dije, el solo me sonrió.

-Está bien, yo por ti hago cualquier cosa.- dijo acercándose a mí y besando mi cachete.

-Mira a los tortolitos.- dijo Félix.

-Félix, cállate.- dije.- Te dejamos para que puedas estar solo con Ale.

-Cuidadito.- lo amenazo Matías.

-No te preocupes, cuidare de ella.

-Qué película quieres ver?.- me pregunto Matías.

-A ver… Esa.- señale con mi dedo el afiche que estaba pegado en casi toda la pared de la boletería.

-Blanca Nieves y el cazador.- me dijo.

-Yo también quiero verla.- se apuntó Ale.

-Ok, entonces iremos los 4 a verla.

Félix fue el encargado de comprarlos, dio mucha risa, ver como las chicas lo quedaban viendo, hasta hubo una que le dio su puesto, eso no le agrado a Ale. Félix termino de comprarlos y vino hacia nosotros, nos tocaba la sala 06 y a las 7:30 pm.

Teníamos tiempo se sobra ya que recién eran las 5:50 pm. Así que fuimos haciendo hora, pasamos por todas las tiendas del Centro Comercial, comprando ropa, bueno Ale era la que compraba la ropa nosotros solo la mirábamos como compraba, me hacía recordar a Alice.

Luego vino lo peor, entramos a un restaurante que tenía como nombre "Comida Peruana". Nos sentamos en una mesa de 4, Ale al costado de Félix y Yo a lado de Matías. Alejandra pidió mucha comida.

-No pensaras que comeré eso.- señale la comida.

-Isa, solo es ceviche.- me sonrió.- Prueba.- dijo ofreciéndome el plato. Agarre un tenedor y piñizque al pobre pescado crudo, luego me lo metí a la boca y sabia horrible.

-No lo escupas.- me dijo Matías agarrándome el brazo.- Pásalo.- me decía, le hice caso y pase el trozo se pescado por mi garganta, cuando lo pasaba no sabía tan mal.

-Como sabe?.- me pregunto Félix riéndose.

-Bueno cuando está en tu boca horrible, pero cuando lo pasas no tanto.

-Tu turno.- dijo Ale tomando un tenedor y haciendo lo mismo que hizo conmigo, pero ahora le dio el tenedor a Félix.

-Mi amor, no tengo hambre.- dijo mirándola.

-Hay que gallina.- susurre sabiendo que me escucharía y lo hizo ya que volteo a verme.

-No soy ninguna gallina.- me contesto molesto.- Y te lo voy a comprobar.- se metió a la boca el tenedor y empezó a masticar el pescado.- Ves.- dijo sacando la lengua.

-Muy bien.- dijo Ale.- Ahora pueden comer lo demás.

Empezamos a comer y podríamos decir que estaba normal, ya que cuando terminamos el plato que tenía como nombre Ceviche, empezamos con el otro que era Arroz con Pollo y finalmente comimos postre.

Me ponía feliz saber que podíamos comer como los humanos, hasta podría decir que sentia el sabor en mi boca. Terminados y Matías pagó la cuenta, salimos rumbo hacia el cine ya que ya era las 7:20. Subimos hasta el 3 piso del Centro Comercial ya que hay se encontraba el Cine, había mucha cola, y eso que era temprano, Félix y Ale estaban haciendo la cola, mientras que Matías y yo comprábamos la cancha con las gaseosas.

-Comeremos cancha? .- pregunte poniéndome al lado de él.

-Si.- me contesto regalándome una sonrisa.- Si comemos pasaremos desapercibidos por los humanos.

-Ok.- dije volteando la mirada de él.

Cuando volteo mi mirada hacia la puerta principal del cine, lo veo de lo muy feliz con una acompañante. Volví a sentir que mi pobre corazón se rompía de nuevo, él no me miraba hasta que pronuncie.

-No puede ser.- susurre.

-Que pasa Isa.- me dice Matías siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En eso su mirada de Edward se centra en la mía.

**EDWARD.-**

Me encontraba en el Centro Comercial, había salido con Tanya a pasear, a ella se le antojo ver una película cómica, así que fuimos a comprar las entradas. Cuando entramos por la puerta principal escuche su voz.

-No puede ser.- susurro.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia aquella voz y la vi parada en el puesto de chanchita, ella también me miraba, vi en sus ojos confusión y odio, me di cuenta que Tanya también se había dado cuenta ya que pensó.

_**-Sera mejor irnos.- pensó.**_

Solo moví mi cabeza negando, no teníamos que salir como unos ladrones, aparte ella tampoco estaba sola ya que su compañero hablo.

-Que pasa Isa.- dijo siguiendo su mirada hacia nosotros.

Aferre mi agarre en la mano de Tanya. Vi que Bella bajaba la mirada y se centró en nuestras manos agarradas, volvió a subir la mirada con una sonrisa?

-Nada.- dijo ella mirándolo, paso su mano por el brazo del chico y se fueron rumbo a la cole del cine donde estaba Félix? -Que hace Félix ahí?.- pensé; con una chica.

-Edward, será mejor que nos vallamos.- habló Tanya.

-No, nos quedaremos, no podemos estar huyendo, no hemos hecho nada malo.- solté para ella sola, pero creo que no lo fue, ya que sentí la mirada de Félix taladrándome la espalda.

-No has hecho nada malo, Cullen.- pensó escupiendo todo.

Camine hacia la fila de la sala 2, donde nos tocaba, todavía tenía a Tanya garrada de la mano, a veces desviaba mi vista hacia Bella, pero cuando lo hacia ella retiraba la mirada de la mia.

En eso, Tanya piensa en lago que me deja pensando.

_**-Las conciencias existen?.- se preguntaba**_

En eso recuerdo que eran las mismas palabras que me había preguntado Alice.

_FLASBACK_

_Subí las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Alice, no me gustaba estar enojada con ella, pero necesitaba saber que entre Bella y yo ya no podría haber nada, aparte porque ella ya no siente lo mismo por mí y mis sentimientos hacia ella se estaban alejando. _

_Mis sentimientos estaban creciendo ahora por Tanya, ella necesitaba entenderlo, necesita saberlo. Estaba por tocar su puerta cuando ella habla._

_-Pasa.- dice._

_Pase y la vi sentada en su balcón, mirandoo hacia la nada._

_-Alice, quiero que.- dije.- entiendas que entre Bella y yo ya no puede haber nada._

_-Lo se, pero eso es por TU culpa.- dijo mirándome._

_-Lo se.- desvié mi mirada hacia el piso.- Es mi culpa._

_-Si._

_-Pero entiéndeme._

_-No, no te entiendo Edward.-susurro.- Tanya no te lograra ser feliz._

_-Ella me ama.- afirme_

_.Y tu?.- me pregunto._

_-También.- conteste sin pensarlo, no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, pero desde que bese a Tanya en la fiesta, la miraba distintito._

_-Que bien.- dijo volviendo a mirar a la nada.- Pero no esperes que la acepte, porque no lo hare._

_-Alice._

_-Qué?.- me pregunto._

_-No quiero que la aceptes si tu no quieres, pero solo trátala bien.- dije caminando hacia ella._

_-Tratarla bien?.- se preguntó._

_-Sí, solo eso.- susurre._

_-Está bien.- cuando dijo esto la abrase con todas mis fuerzas._

_-Gracias.- le dije todavía abrazándola._

_-Pero ella no es la indicada para ti.- soltó.- Edward si tú estás con Tanya, entonces, dejaras que Bella también haga su vida, verdad?.- me pregunto congelándome más de lo que ya estaba._

_-Qué?.- pregunte._

_.Si TU puedes estar con Tanya, entonces Bella puede estar con quien quiera.- dijo afirmando no preguntando._

_-Sí.- fue lo único que mis labios respondieron._

_Me levante y empecé a caminar rumbo a la puerta para salir, en eso Alice me pregunta._

_-Edward, las conciencias existen?_

_No supe que contestar ya que ni yo sabía la respuesta, lo único que dije fue:_

_-No lo sé.- dije saliendo de su cuarto._

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

-Edward?.- me pregunto Tanya sacándome de mis pensamientos, vi que la fila empezaba a moverse. Entramos a la sala y nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. Paso 5 minutos y las luces de la sala se apagaron y empezó la película, era American Pie- El reencuentro, era muy cómico pero no le prestaba atención a la película, si no al sonido de la sonrisa de Tanya, la tenía abrazada, su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro.

La película termino y salimos.

-Estaba muy divertida.- hablaba Tanya.

-Si.- le contestaba.

-Ni siquiera ponías atención.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno la verdad, es que te estaba viendo a ti.- le declare.

-A mí?.- se paró y pregunto.

-Si.- dije viéndola.- En lo linda que eres.- sonrió, pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la pegue a mí. Salimos del cine y comenzamos a caminar por el Centro Comercial, entramos a una tienda de peluches y le compre un oso enorme.

-Gracias.- me decía besándome el rostro.

-Sí me vas a dar besos a si, entonces te regale más cosas seguidas.- dije besándola en los labios.

Cuando mis labios entraban en contacto con los suyos, sentí una extraña sensación, no era la misma que sentí cuando bese a Bella en la fiesta si no otro, que no sabía describir. Rompí el beso y salimos de la tienda. En eso el celular de Tanya empezó a sonar.

-Alo.- dijo ella cuando contesto.- Qué pasa? Ahora?.- decía.

-Qué pasa?.- le pregunte preocupado.

-Son mis hermanas.- dijo moviendo los labios.- Si, estoy en el Centro Comercial, está bien las espero.- dijo colgando.

-Qué paso?.

-Mis hermanas vienen a recogerme!- dije triste.

-Por qué? .- pregunte abrazándola.

-Es que quieren que valla con ellas a conocer la nueva casa donde viviremos.- dijo.

-Espera, se mudaran?.- le pregunte viéndola.

-Sí.

-Pero adonde?.

-Teníamos planeado mudarnos a Perú.

-A Perú.- repetí.

-Si.

-Y qué pasa con nosotros!.- señale lo obvio.

-Eso es lo malo.- dijo sentándose en una banquita.

-Que pasa.- dije siguiéndola.

-Yo no puedo pedirte que dejes a tu familia por mí.

-Entonces.

-Tenemos que terminar.- sentencio.

-Qué, pero si no tenemos más de 2 días de estar juntos.

-Sí, pero yo no puedo dejar a mis hermanas.- declaro.

-Pero no tenemos que terminar.

-Entonces, a mí nunca me han gustado las relaciones de larga distancia.- dijo.

-Serias capaz de dejar a tu familia por mí?.- me pregunto.

-No, no sería capaz.- dije viéndola a las ojos.

-Edward, estos 2 días han sido los mejores de mi vida.- dijo agarrándome el rostro.- Jamás te olvidare.- dijo besándome.

-Cuando te vas?.- necesitaba saberlo.

-Todavía no lo sé.- dijo levantándose del banquito.- Todavía no encontramos casa.

-Entonces todavía no te vas a ir.- dije con una sonrisa.

-No, por ahora.- dijo ella devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Entonces podemos estar juntos, todavía.- recalque lo último.

-Sí.- dijo, la abraza con todas mis fuerzas necesarias.

Pasaron solo 5 minutos cuando sonó su celular, anunciando la llegada de las hermanas Denalli. La acompañe hasta la salida del Centro Comercial, la ayude a subirse al carro con el peluche que le había regalado, me despedí de ellas y las vi desaparecer por la carretera.

Prendí mi viaje hacia el estacionamiento, tome el ascensor y apreté el botón hacia el sótano ya que ahí se encontraba el estacionamiento. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no supe que había alguien conmigo en el ascensor, hasta que su olor entro por mis fosas nasales. Voltee mi mirada hacia la mujer que se encontraba conmigo y era nada más y nada menos que Bella.

**ISA/BELLA.-**

Volvimos a la fila con los demás, está más decir que entre Edward y Tanya había algo más que una simple amistad, ya que cuando baje la mirada de él, me tope como su mano agarrada con la de Tanya.

Entramos a ver la película, estaba buenísima, me encanto, salimos del cine y fuimos hacia las tiendas de ropa, ya que a Ale se le había antojado comprar ropa. Estuvimos más de 1h. Viéndola comprar. Salimos de la tienda y los chicos estaban cargando las bolsas de las compras de Ale, bajamos al sótano para guardarlas en el carro de Félix y en el de Matías. Volvimos a subir pero esta vez Félix se fue con Ale no sé adónde. Me quede sola con Matías.

-Que te gustaría hacer.- me dijo.

-No lo sé.- conteste apenada.

-Me acompañas.- dijo agarrándome la mano.

-A dónde?.- pregunte.

-Es una sorpresa.- dicho esto jalo de mí y fuimos hasta una tienda grande donde se vendían peluches.

Entramos y había muchos estilos de peluches.

-Espérame aquí.- dijo Matías soltándome de la mano, sentí una extraña sensación de vacío.

-Ok.- dije triste?.

Pasó 5 minutos y sentí que alguien se me acercaba, voltee instantáneamente y vi que Matías traiga consigo un enorme peluche de un oso. Era muy bonito. Llego hasta mi lado y me tendio.

-Esto es para ti.- dijo dándomelo.

-Para mí?.- pregunte sorprendida.

-Sí.

-Ah, es hermosa.- dije abrazándolo.

-Que bien que te haya gustado.- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

En eso levanto mi rostro hacia él y veo que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Sentía su mirada en la mía, nos miramos a los ojos y me incline hacia adelante chocando nuestros labios. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero solo me deje llevar por los sentimientos que me embargaban en este momento. Sentí sus labios corresponderme el beso y sentí como una dulce sensación, no era la misma que la de Edward , pero esa sensación que estaba sintiendo ahora me gustaba mucho.

Nos separamos como si necesitáramos aire para respirar, cosa que no era casi, vi en sus ojos deseo, alegría, etc, muchos sentimientos encontrados. Sonreímos mirándonos directamente a los ojos, diciéndonos todo con la mirada.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Isabella Vulturi- me dijo Matías.

-Yo también.- le conteste, sonrió a mas no poder.

-Isa, quieres ser mi novia?.- me pregunto.

-Sí, si quiero.- dije lanzándome hacia el besándolo de nuevo.

Salimos de la tienda agarrados de la mano, caminamos por todo el Centro Comercial, nos la pasamos charlando, riéndonos, hasta que el celular de Matías sonó, era Julio **(su** **padre de Matías y Alejandra)**

-Si.- dijo Matías.- Esta bien, ahora vamos.- dicho esto colgó. -Es mi padre, tenemos que regresar, dice que tiene que decirnos algo importante.

-Algo importante?.- pregunte.

-Si.- me dijo. Saco su celular y marco el número de Félix pero el no contestaba, también marco el de Ale pero tampoco contestaba.

-No contestan?.- afirme no pregunte.

-Aja, será mejor que los valla a buscar.- me dijo.- Anda tu yendo al carro, toma estas son las llaves.- me las tendió.- Te voy a extrañar mucho.- me dijo besándome.

-Yo también, no te demores.- dije devolviéndole el beso.

Nos separamos. Fui hacia el ascensor para poder bajar hacia el estacionamiento, pasaron 2 minutos y un ascensor se abrió frente mío, estaba tan ocupada pensando en Matías que no me di cuenta que había alguien más conmigo, levante la vista y lo vi, tenía a Edward Cullen a mi costado, parecía que él no se había percatado de mí ya que estaba perdido no se en dónde. En eso el ascensor se cierra y siento que me miraba, volteo mi rostro y lo veo. Baja su mirada hacia mis manos donde estaba el gran peluche que me había regalado Matías.

-Está muy bonito.- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Gracias, me lo regalo mi novio.- dije recalcando lo último.

Sentí que se tensaba a mi lado, permanecimos callados, hasta que llegamos al sótano juntos. Cuando la puerta se abre salgo con paso normal. En eso le pregunto.

-Las coincidencia existen.- susurre, sabiendo que me escucharía.

-No lo se.- me contesto.

Sentía que pasaba por mi costado rumbo a su carro, seguí mi dirección. Encontré el carro de mi novio, que bien se sentía decir mi novio, guarde el oso en los asientos de atrás y me senté en el copiloto a esperarlo. En eso escucho un carro acelerar y por inercia volteo el rostro hacia la ventana viéndolo, paro en seco y susurro.

-Se feliz.

-Tú también.- le solté sonriendo.

**EDWARD.-**

Fije mi mirada hacia la de Bella y lo que vi me sorprendí traiga consigo un peluche idéntico al que le había regalado a Tanya hace apenas unos minutos. Hable para romper el silencio que se había causado.

-Está muy lindo.- le dije.

-Gracias, me lo regalo mi novio.- dijo recalcando lo último, sentí una extraña sensación de dolor cuando la escuche decir NOVIO.

Me quede callado hasta que sentí que la puerta del ascensor se abría, pareciera que había estado con Bella años dentro de esa cosa, ella salió tranquila con paso firme cuando hablo.

-Las coincidencias existen.- susurro, sabiendo que la escucharía.

-No lo sé.- le conteste pasando por su lado y siguiendo el rumbo hacia mi carro.

Me metí dentro y cuando disponía a arrancar me llamo Jasper.

-Edward, tienes que regresar.- dijo este.

-Qué pasa?.- le pregunte.

-Carlisle, quiere decirnos algo.

-Está bien, voy para allá.

Arranque y la vi dentro del carro de alguien, supuse que estaría esperando a su novio. Avance por el lado del carro donde se encontraba y fije mi vista en ella, ella pareció sentir mi mirada ya que volteo a verme y le sonreí.

-Se feliz.- le dije.

-Tú también.- me dijo sonriendo.

Continúe mi rumbo hacia mi casa. Llegue y todos estaban en la sala reunidos.

-Ya dinos que pasa.- dijo Emmett.

-Nos mudamos.- dijo Carlisle.

Me quede helado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARA….<strong>_

Regrese…. Con este nuevo capítulo de Amor Vs Venganza… Lo siento por haberme retrasado mucho, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para entrar al Internet… pero ahora si podre.. así que actualizare más seguido… Mil gracias a las que me leen y me dejan un review no saben lo feliz que me ponen…. Que les perecio este cap? .. Ahorra contestare algunas preguntas..

-**Guest:** Aja, tienes razón Bella es una vampira con muchos dones, no te los puedo decir ya que con los demás capítulos que seguiré subiendo se enteraran…

-**Renesmee Black Cullen1096****:** Si, a mí también me dolió escribir esa parte donde Edward besa a Tanya.. Pero así es la trama de mi historia… Y quise hacer una Tanya buena, ya que he leído muchos FanFic donde hacen a Tamya de mala…

**-****luiicullen****: **Lo de Tanya no es un don de ella.. Solamente es que Edward está confundido.. De lo que si terminaran juntos… eso no te lo puedo decir tendrás que leer hasta el final… de la historia.. Ya que cada vez se pone más interesante…

**REVIEW=ADELANTO**


	11. Redes Sociales?

**Esta historia está dedicado a mi mejor amigo Marco Toribio Gil… Me siento muy contenta porque halla encontrada a la chica que lo quiera, la que le puede corresponder el sentimiento que yo no le puedo dar…**

**REDES SOCIALES?**

**EDWARD.-**

-Nos mudamos.- fueron las últimas palabras de Carlisle.

-A dónde?.- pregunto Rosalie.

-Me acaban de proponer un trabajo a Perú.- cuando dijo lo último fue como si volviera a la vida.

-Dijiste Perú.- hable sorprendido.

-Sí, que tiene ese país?

-Es que Tanya también viaja a Perú.- sonreí.

-Que ahora tendré que verla también en Perú.- dijo Alice, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. Hasta que me percate de sus pensamientos.

_Pensé que ya no la volvería a ver_

_-_Tu sabias que se iba a mudar.- le grite afirmando lo dicho.

-Si.- me contesto, me quede por segunda vez helado.- Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Por qué no preguntaste, Edward.- escupió.

Sentí que Jasper trataba de calmarnos a ambos, cosa que agradecí no quería volver a pelearme con ella.

-Chicos cálmense.- hablo Esme preocupada.

-Y cuando nos mudamos?.- volvió a preguntar Rosalie.

-El próximo mes.- hablo todo calmado Carlisle.

-Y a que parte nos mudamos de Perú.- pregunto Alice calmada.

-Nos mudamos a un sitio llamado Miraflores.

-Miraflores?.- pregunto Emmett riendo por el nombre.

-Sí, es una buena zona, aparte hay no hace mucho sol, es parecido a Forks o Alaska.

-Eso quiere decir que estudiaremos.- dijo todo aburrido Emmett junto con Jasper.

-Sí, tienen que aparentar ser jóvenes delante de los humanos.

-Ya tenemos casa ahí.- pregunte con Alice.

-Si.- dijo Esme.- Yo misma la elegí.

-Hay centros comerciales?.- preguntaron Alice y Rosalie.

-Sí, hay muchos y están cerca de donde vivimos.- aclaró Carlisle abrazando a Esme.

-Verdad Edward, me podrías decir como esta Bella?.- esa pregunta me saco de mis casillas.

-Por qué lo preguntas, Alice?.- le dije, todos giramos a verla.

-Por simple curiosidad.- sonrió, abrazando a Jasper.

-Por qué creo que tu sabias que me encontraría ahí con Bella?.

-No creas, es cierto.- dijo como si nada.

-Debía suponer, que lo verías.

-Si.- me sonrió.

En ese mismo instante escuchamos un carro acercarse a nuestra casa. Era Tanya. Le abrí la puerta y la vi, sonreí como un tonto.

-Hola, mi amor.- le dije abrazándola y besándole, tuve que alejarme de ella gracias al pensamiento de mi hermanita.

_Ah.. Como puedes besarla y abrazarla… Apuesto que a que no besa igual que Bella_

_-_Hola cuñadita.- dijo Emmett.- Por favor Edward, deja que la saludemos, no seas sobreprotector con ella como lo hacías con Bella.

Lo que digo Emmett nos dejó a todos en una absoluto silencio, que inoportuno era..

_Lo siento _

Solté a Tanya y fue donde mis hermanos. Saludo primero a Emmett. Después a Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle y por ultimo Esme; ya que Alice solo le hizo un gesto de la mano. Le quede viéndola, ya que Tanya había saludado con un beso en la mejilla a Rosalie y a Esme y cuando proponía hacerlo con Alice ella se lo impidió y le alzo la mano como gesto de saludo.

_Que dije que la trataría bien, eso es lo que estoy haciendo _

Deje el tema a lado, Tanya regreso a mi lado y me pregunto mentalmente.

_Ella no me quiere_

La mire y pude ver en sus ojos una tristeza enorme. La abrace fuerte para que sintiera que no la dejaría sola. Ahora yo era feliz con ella.

_Que le pasa a Tanya.- dijo mentalmente Jasper._

Supuse que él debía sentir como se sentía en estos momentos. Solo moví la cabeza negando.

-Así que ya son novios oficiales.- dijo Carlisle sacándonos a todos de esta situación.

-Aja.- dije contento. Tanya solo atino a mover la cabeza afirmando.

-Me alegro por ustedes.- dijo Carlisle con Esme,

-Muy bien hermanito.- se carcajeo Emmett abrazando a Rosalie.

-Gracias.- dijo Tanya, baje la mirada en ella, me fui acercándome hasta que juste nuestros labios.

_Que asco.- tuvo que pensar mi hermana Alice._

_Ojala que sean felices.- pensaba Carlisle._

_Estoy feliz por ti, hijo.- Esme._

_Jaja.. Saliendo con mujeres mayores, sexy.- se burló Emmett._

Y ese fue el pensamiento que hizo que rompiera el beso, de nuevo mi hermano tuvo que abrir su bocata, lo que dijo me hizo recordar en el cumpleaños número 18 de Bella.

-Volviendo a lo que estamos antes de que nos interrumpa.- lo último lo escupió mirando a Tanya.

Sentí que Tanya bajaba la mirada.

-Alice.- la resongue.

-Qué? Es la verdad!.

-Sera mejor que me marche.- dijo Tanya apenada.

-No.- dije deteniéndola por el brazo.

-Bueno pz, chau.- dijo Alice desviando la mirada.

-Alice, discúlpate.- le dije.

-Disculparme, yo.- dijo apuntándose.- Ni creas que lo voy hacer.

-No pelees.- dijo en un susurro Tanya.

-No.- le dije viéndola.

-Alice, no la puedes tratar así.- dije.

-Chicos cálmense.- entro a la conversación Esme.

-Yo no hize nada malo.- hablo la acusada.

-No, entonces que estás haciendo.

-Edward mejor me voy.- dijo soltándose de mí y saliendo por la puerta.

Salí detrás de ella.

-Espera.- le dije, sabía muy bien que nos estarían viendo.

-Ellos jamás me van a aceptar.- dijo de espaldas a mí.

-No, no digas eso.- dije abrazándola.

-Edward, Alice me detesta.- sollozo.

-No me importa.- dije.- La única que me importa aquí eres tú.- dije volteándola y viéndola a los ojos. Junte nuestras frentes sintiendo nuestras respiraciones.

-No quiero que estés peleado con ella.

-No lo estoy.- dije dudando eso.

-Me tengo que ir.- dijo abrazándome.- Ya encontramos una casa en Perú.

_Que ella también va a viajar allá pensó Alice._

Eso me recordó al tema que estábamos hablando cuando Tanya llego. Tomo su rostro en mis manos y le dije.

-Nosotros también viajamos a Perú.- solté alegre.

-Qué?.- me dijo sorprendida y contenta.

-Sí, de eso estábamos hablando cuando llegaste.

-De verdad?.- me pregunto.

-Si.- dije moviendo mi cabeza afirmando.

-Que emoción, eso quiere decir que no nos vamos a separar.- dije saltando hacia mí. La recibí gustoso a mi lado.- Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no nos separaremos.- le dije besando su nariz.

Se fue acercando hacia mí y sostuvo mi mirada.

-Te amo Edward Cullen.- dijo antes de besarme.

Le correspondí al beso, sintiendo en ellos todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, después de no sé cuánto tiempo, la deje subir a su coche y la vi alejarse.

Entre a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hay en la sala todavía estaban mis hermanos y mis padres.

-Hasta que por fin se fue.- dijo Alice en un susurro, pero que logro escuchar.

-Alice dijiste que la tratarías bien.- le grite.- Y no lo has hecho.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, te dije, no te lo jure, ni te lo prometí..- me grito.

-Pero que tienes contra ella.

-Y todavía lo preguntas, si ella no te hubiera besado esto jamás estaría pasando.- dijo parándose del sillón.

-Alice cálmate.- dijo Jasper.

-No me quiero calmar.- contesto ella.

-Alice, yo la amo.

-Que bien.- dijo sarcástica.- Te recuerdo que esas mismas palabras le decías a Bella.

-Alice, Tanya no es Bella..- hable frio por lo que acababa de decir.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella.- Tanya no tiene nada de Bella.

-Alice no te voy a permitir que hablas mal de MI novio.- enfoque muy bien la MI.

-Pues, no me interesa.

-Chicos cálmense.- hablo Carlisle.

Empecé a sentir como si mi cuerpo se tranquilizara, supuse que era Jasper quien lo estaba haciendo.

-Eso quiere decir, que no me has perdonado.- hable cuando sentí que estaba tranquilo al igual que ella.

-Nunca lo hice.- me dijo pasando por mi lado dejándome helado y pegado al piso.

**ISA/BELLA.- (Inspirado por cómo me siento, ya que mi mejor amigo encontró a la chica que le pueda dar el cariño que yo no le puedo dar)**

Esperaba a Matías en el carro, estaba pensando en lo que me había dicho Edward, cuando lo vi en el cine con Tanya, sentí una extraña sensación que no sabría describir, pero cuando me dijo que Tanya era su novia me sentía feliz?, no esa no era la palabra adecuada, me sentía contenta porque haya encontrado a ese alguien que lo quiera y le pueda dar lo que yo no volvería a darle.. AMOR..

Pobre vengarme de Edward como me había propuesto.- me pregunte mentalmente.

Claro que lo tienes que hacer me decía una parte de mí.

No, déjalo ser feliz e intenta tú también en hacerlo a lado de Matías me decía mi otra parte.

Deje a lado mis pensamientos y me fije en mis amigos que venían hacia mí, Alejandra me sonreía de oreja a oreja, Félix estaba como que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba y por ultimo Matías que me veía como se fuera la única chica de su vida.

Isa, estas segura de haber aceptado a Matías me pregunto Félix mentalmente.

Si, he empezado a querer a Matías.- le conteste también mentalmente.

Félix y yo podíamos comunicarnos telepáticamente, ese era uno de los dones que tenía conmigo, ya que yo no era una vampira ordinario como me lo dijo Félix cuando se dio cuenta de los dones que poseía.

Si estas con Matías, tendrás que decirle TU secreto

Lo sé, pero no será ahora

En eso también había estado pensando, si estaba con él, él tendría el derecho de saber todo de mi como yo el de él. No quería tener secretos con él, pero también sería una amenaza que él si lo supiera, estaría en peligro el y su familia; y eso yo no quería. Pero tendría que decírselos. Y lo único que me quedaría es que me guardara el secreto como Félix lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

-Felicidades, hermanita.- me dijo Ale cuando llego al carro.

-Gracias.- dije aunque creo que eso no era lo que tendría que haber dicho.

-Hey, cuidadito nomas.- dijo Félix.

-Hay, salió el hermano celoso.- dije burlándome de el.

-Si.- me contesto el también en broma.. Creo?

-Yo estoy más feliz que ustedes que Isa haya aceptado ser mi novia.

-Eso lo veo hermanito.- contesto Ale.- Tu cara ha cambiado de lo tonto que te veías a lo tarado que te ves.- dijo lo que causo que todos riéramos.

-No es cierto, ya tonta.- dijo el también riéndose.

-Ya dejen de pelear que tenemos que llegar a la casa.- dije todavía riéndome.

-Verdad, para que nos llamara Julio.. **(No pondré mucho la palabra papá ya que yo no lo tuve así que no tengo por qué ponerlo, espero me entiendan.)**

-No lo sé, pero creo que es importante.- dijo mi novio, se sentía bien decir MI novio.

-Ojala que así lo sea, si no tu pagaras las consecuencias.- dijo amenazando a su hermano Ale.

-Yo por qué?.- le pregunto el ofendido.

-No lo sé.- dijo ella restándole importancia.

Félix subió al coche de Ale, como era de suponerse y aprendieron el rumbo a la salida rumbo a la casa, pero no sin antes decir.

-Hey, derechito a la casa.- grito Félix.

Matías se subió y prendió al carro, también dejamos atrás el estacionamiento. Estábamos escuchando música en eso salió por la radio la canción Me enamore de ti – Chayanne .

Con cada letra que escuchaba me acordaba en los momentos en que Matías estuvo conmigo, cuando lo conocí en el cine, cuando vino a mí para hablarme, cuando casi Félix le pega, cuando nos peleamos, cuando dejo de hablarme, cuando ya no lo veía, cuando lo volví a ver en la fiesta, cuando me arroje a sus brazos y el me recibió gustoso, cuando me beso por primera vez, cuando me dijo para ser su novia y yo le conteste gustosa que sí.

Cuando la canción termino voltee a ver a Matías que me sonreía..

-Sabes, esta canción me describe muy bien.- dijo mirando la carretera.

-De verdad?.- le pregunte en estado de shock, .- También dice lo que siento por ti.

-De verdad?.- me sonrió.

-Sí.- dije volteando mi mirada y centrándome en la carretera.

-Bueno. Gracias,. Dijo agarrando una de mis manos.

Llegamos a la casa, y vimos el carro de Ale estacionada, así que supuse que ya estarían ahí, cuando pise un pie en la escalera de la casa, Ale grito emocionada.

-Nos mudamos.- dijo saliendo por la puerta y saltando a los brazos de su hermano.

-Qué?.- pregunto mi novio.

-Lo que escuchaste, nos mudamos.- dijo ella todavía en los brazos de su hermano.

-Ya te escuche.- dijo el sonriéndole.

-isa, tu también vendrás con nosotros.- dijo Julio, alce la mirada hacia el.- Si, tú y Félix pueden venir con nosotros.

-Eso sería genial.- dijo mi novio cuando dejo a su hermana en el piso.

-Gracias, pero no queremos dar lata.- susurre viéndolo a Julio.

-No es molestia.- dijo Liliana.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Ale.

-Isa, vendrás con nosotros, no?.- me dijo Matías viéndome a los ojos.

No sabía que decir, ya que no queríamos estorbar, pero tampoco me quería alejar de Matías, ahora que éramos novios.

-Isa, no te preocupes que nosotros también viajaremos .- dijo Félix saliendo también de la puerta y pasando un brazo alrededor de su novia.

-Qué?.- le pregunte.

-Acepte la invitación de Julio.

.Aja.- dijo Ale sonriendo.- Eso quiere decir que ustedes vivirán con nosotros.

-Eso no será así, mi amor.- le dijo Félix mirándola.

-Cómo?.- pregunto Ale, yo estaba igual que ella.

-Nosotros también nos mudaremos con ustedes, pero viviremos separados, Yo con mi hermana y tú con tu familia.- le dijo el llegando a su lado.

-Por qué?.- ahora pregunto mi novio agarrando mi mano.

-Porque para los humanos, Isa y yo seremos hermanos, y ustedes serán nuestros vecinos y novios.- dijo.

-Me parece bien que te hayas puesto a razonar eso.- dijo Julio.

-Entonces tendremos que comprar 2 casas- dijo emocionada Liliana con Ale.

-No eso no.- hable yo, negándome rotundamente a que me compren una casa.

-No te preocupes hermanita, que eso también lo tengo solucionada.- me dijo Félix.

-Sí y Cómo?

-Tengo una cuenta en el banco con mucho dinero, no tenemos que preocuparnos por ello.

-Ok.- dije yo.

-Y hablando del viaje.- dijo Matías.- A dónde viajaremos?.- pregunto.

-A Perú.- dijo Ale.

-A Perú?.- pregunte yo. **(Bueno elegí MI PAIS ya que lo conozco mas)**

-Sí, viviremos en la ciudad de Perú que es Lima.- me explico ella.

-Sí, pero en qué parte?.

-En una zona muy prestigiosa.

-Y como se llama?.- pregunto Félix.

-Sí, verdad como se llama?.- pregunto Ale, haciéndonos reír.

-Se llama, Miraflores.- dijo Liliana abrazando a Julio. **(Elegí ese sitio ya que me gusta mucho y porque paro por ahí, casi todo el tiempo.)**

-Tenemos que hacer las compras necesarias.- dijo Ale.

-Y cuando nos mudamos?.- pregunte

-Todavía tenemos tiempo.- dijo agarrándose el pelo Julio.

-Y por qué nos mudamos ahí?.- preguntamos Félix y yo.

-Porque me ofrecieron un trabajo ahí, no sé si sepas Isa, pero soy médico.- lo que dijo me dejo helada.

-Eres médico?.- pregunte.

-Sí y me ofrecieron un trabajo ahí.

-A ok.- dije terminando la conversación por parte mía.

-Ah , mamá y papá.- dijo Matías.- Isa y yo ya somos enamorados.- dijo contento, sonreí yo también.

-A felicidades.- dijo Liliana acercándose a nosotros y abrazando a cada uno respectivamente.

-Felicidades hijo.- dijo lo mismo Julio haciendo lo mismo que Liliana.

-Sí, el tonto ya tiene novia.- dijo Ale riéndose.

-Déjame de llamarme tonto.- dijo Matías.

-Pero si eso eres.- dijo ella poniéndose detrás de Félix.

-Que no.- dijo él.

-Dejen de pelear.- dijo Liliana como siempre.- Que pensaran Isa y Félix.

Nosotros 2 solos nos reíamos de nuestras parejas, parecían niños pequeños peleándose.

-Isa porque no me acompañas a cazar.- me dijo Félix.

-Ah, claro, vamos.

-No vienes Ale.- le pregunto Félix volteándola a ver ya que todavía se encontraba en su espalda.

-No.- dijo ella.- Pero tu anda, tienes que alimentarte tus ojos ya están negros.

-Y tu Matías.- le pregunto. Matías me miro y respondió.

-No.- dijo con una mano en mi mejilla.- Vallan ustedes nomas, además a ustedes 2 necesitan cazar.

-Esta bien, no tardaremos.- dijo Félix besando la frente de Ale, yo hice lo mismo que el pero lo bese en los labio.

Salimos corriendo por el bosque, hasta llegar a uno alejado de Italia. Yo cace unos 5 alces y Félix 8.

-Isa.- me llamo cuando termino de cazar.

-Qué pasa?

-Estas segura de que quieres a Matías.- me dijo sentándose al frente mío.

-Si.- le dije viéndole a los ojos.- Lo quiero mucho.

-Cómo quieres a Edward?.

-Edward es parte de mi pasado.- dije despacio.

-Entonces ya no te vengaras de él.

-No lo sé.- dije siéndole sincera.

-No te entiendo.- me dijo él.

-Qué no entiendes.?

-Si ya no quieres a Edward, entonces quiere decir que ya no te vengaras de él.

-No lo sé. Al principio si quería hacerlo, pero ahora ya no.

-Estas segura?.- dijo parándose.

-Sí, lo estoy.- le dije también parándome.

-Entonces, dejaremos el pasado atrás y nos enfocaremos en nuestro presente.

-Aja.- dije.

-Y le dirás la verdad a Matías?.- volvió a preguntar.

-De que me hablas.- me hice la desentendida.

-De tus poderes.- lo dijo como algo obvio.

-No lo sé, si le digo sería ponerlo en riesgo a él y a su familia. Dije abrazándolo.

- Ok.- me dijo.- Respetare tu decisión.

-Gracias.- conteste.

-Volviendo a lo del viaje, tendremos que comportarnos como los humanos.- cambio de tema Félix.

-Por supuesto.- dije yo.

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que asistir a la escuela.

-Supongo que si.- dije ya que yo tampoco sabía si realmente iríamos a la escuela.

Corrimos hacia la casa, ya teníamos los ojos dorados, Félix se acostumbró a cazar animales, ya que cuando estaba en Volterra el me acompañaba a la hora de cazar y a veces se alimentaba de los animales, así que se adaptó muy rápido.

-Hola, te extrañe.- dijo Ale, cuando Félix cruzo por la puerta.

-Yo también.- dijo el besando su frente.

-Hola.- me dijo Matías sonriendo y viniendo hacia mí.

-Hola.- le dije también contestándole la sonrisa.

-Comiste bien?.- me pregunto riéndose.

-Sí, estaba muy rico.- le conteste también riendo.

-Allá.- dio besando mis labios, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos le conteste, haciendo que nuestros labios bailaran el uno con el otro.

-Ya sepárense.- dijo Félix asqueado.

Nos separamos riéndonos, pero con nuestras frentes unidas.

-Verdad Isa! , deberías saber que mi hermano tiene muchas admiradoras.- dijo Ale riendo, voltee a ver a Matías y el solo sonrió (**Bueno pongo esto porque la novia de mi amigo se sorprendió mucho cuando dije eso)**

-Que si.- dije yo alejándome de Matías..- Él no me dijo nada.

-Hay hermanito, que mal.- dijo Ale haciéndose la ofendida.

-No tengo admiradoras Isa.- dijo él defendiéndose.

-Qué y la que tienes en el Facebook.- dijo ella.

-Tienes cuenta social en el internet.- dijo Félix riéndose.

-Hay Ale tú también tienes muchos admiradores.- le volteo la torta a Ale.

-No.- dijo ella ofendida. (**Bueno se podrán dar cuenta que Ale soy YO y Matías mi amigo, lo quise poner ya que fue muy chistosa esa escena)**

-Claro que sí, si quieres entramos a ahorita a tu cuenta.

- Ale, tienes Facebook.- dijo Félix sorprendido al igual que yo.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo ella.- Que tú no tienes.?

-No.- dijo moviendo la cabeza.- E Isa tampoco.

-No tienen cuenta que mal, necesitan tenerla.- dijo Ale jalándome hacia la sala, me sentó en los sillones y abrió la laptop que estada descansando en la mesita de centro.

Entro a internet y tenía la página de Facebook como página principal. **(Bueno la chica de mi amigo si tenía pág. Social)**

-A ver primero haremos el de Isa.- dijo.- Ok. Isa dime tus datos ok.- me dijo mirándome.

-Ok.

-Nombre.- dijo, la mire con cara de que.

-Sabes mi nombre.- le dije.

-Ok. Isabella.- escribió en la parte en blanco donde decía nombre.

-Apellido.- pregunto, pensaba decirle Vulturri.

-No se.- dije.

-Garavito.- dijo Félix.- Ese es mi apellido humano.

-Ah.- dije volviendo mi atención a la pantalla y Ale escribió Garavito-

-Correo electrónico.- pregunto.

-No tengo.- le dije nerviosa.

-Ok, entonces será este.- dijo, puse mi mirada en la pantalla y empezó a escribir.- IsabellaVG

-Ese.- dije apuntando con mi dedo la pantalla.

-Sí, ese.- dijo ella restándole importancia.

-Que escribió.- pregunto Matías y Félix que seguían paradas en la sala.

-IsabellaVG .- dije yo.

-Es muy bonito y original.- me dijo mi novio.

-Gracias.- dije volviendo la mirada a la pantalla.

-Contraseña.- pregunto.- Ya se será: Matías el tonto.

-No, es muy feo.- dije, Matías me vio con cara triste- Es la verdad.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Ale burlándose junto con Félix.

-Está bien ponla tú.- dijo Ale pasándome la laptop y entonces escribí: IsabellaVulturi13.- cuando termine se la pase a Ale.

-Sexo.- pregunto.

-Estas bien de la cabeza.- dije.

-Mujer.- ella mismo contesto.

-Cumpleaños.- pregunto pero alguien se me adelanto.

-13 de Septiembre de 1987.- contesto mi novio. Me sorprendí que dijera el día de mi cumpleaños cuando era humano.

-Ok.- dijo Ale.- Listo ya tienes cuenta de Facebook.

-Ahora Félix.- dije yo levantándome y yendo a lado de mi novio.

Ale también le pregunto lo mismo que a mí, su cuenta de Facebook. Era FélixVG igual que la mía, la contraseña no la sé, pero la averiguare. Terminamos de crear cuentas y entramos a la de Matías. Su correo era MatíasR1 . Entramos y como había dicho Ale tenía muchas admiradoras y todas era vampiras.. Tenía muchas fotos y en todas salían bien.

-Y Ale para que me sirve esto?.- pregunte.

-Aquí puedes buscar a todas las personas que quieras, siempre y cuando tengan cuenta.- me explico.- También para que veas que es lo que hacen tus amigos, etc.

-A ok.- dije mirando como Matías estaba cambiando su estado de Facebook de soltero a con enamorada.

-Ah, quien será esa chica.- le dije. **(Esta parte me dio mucha risa, era una conversación muy íntima entre Marco- mi amigo- y su novia.)**

-La conoces muy bien.- me contesto besando mis labios.

-Bueno chicos lo dejamos.- dijo Ale agarrando la mano de Félix.

-Ok.- dijimos Matías y yo.

-Quieres entrar a tu cuenta.- me dijo saliendo de la suya.

-Ok.- dije contenta. Me paso la laptop y empecé a rellenar los 2 casillos en blanco que eran correo y contraseña.

-No me dejaras ver tu contraseña.- me dijo con cara de perrito.

-No.- le dije besando su puchero.- Es secreto.

-Ok.- dijo robándome un beso.- Que te parece si nos tomamos una foto como enamorados.

-Ok.- dije.

Salió caminando hacia las escaleras, supuse que iría por una cámara. En cuanto vi que se perdía de mi mirada centre la mirada en la pantalla y puse en la opción buscar amigos, puse el nombre de…

**ALICE.-**

Estaba en mi cuarto, había tenido otra discusión con Edward, había prometido que trataría bien a Tanya pero jamás la aceptaría, y es que yo no quiera es que no lo puedo hacer.

-Deja de meterte en mi mente.- grite.

-Alice, podrías calmarte, por favor.- dijo Jasper.

-Ok.- susurre.

Me levante de mi cama y fui por mi laptop que se encontraba en mi escritorio. Entre a Facebook, era una página que me gustaba mucho ya que tenía muchos amigos ahí, y podía enterarme si salía algo sobre moda.

No sé porque pero me entro una curiosidad enorme en buscar a alguien.

-Tendría ella Facebook.- susurre,

Puse mis dedos en mi teclado y …

-Isabella Vulturi.- dije y escribiendo al mismo tiempo. Puse enter y espere.

Habia bastantes personas que se llamaban así, me dispuse a buscar una por uno, hasta que di con ella, tenía el mismo nombre pero distinto apellido, puse clic en ella y entre a su muro.

-Isabella Garavito.- dije viendo su foto.- Eres tu Bella..

Hice clic en enviar solicitud, estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía si me aceptaría la solicitud.

En eso tuve una visión…

**EDWARD.-**

Alice se había marchado a su cuarto, yo estaba en el mío, intentando comprender a mi hermana pero no podía, empecé a escuchar sus pensamientos pero creo que se dio cuenta ya que grito.

-Deja de meterte en mi mente.

Deje de escucharla y me dispuse a escuchar música de mi celular.

-Alice, podrías calmarte, por favor.- le pedía Jasper, supuse que era el que hacía que se calamara la tensión que había entre nosotros.

-Ok.- fue lo que susurro.

Estaba escuchando música cuando veo en la mente de mi hermana que estaba metía en su red social Facebook, no sé qué le veía a eso, yo también tenía pero no lo usaba mucho, iba a volver a concentrarme en la música cuando veo que se disponía a escribir el nombre de ella.

-Isabella Vulturi.- dijo y escuche que también lo escribía al mismo tiempo.

Abrí mis ojos a mas no poder al ver por el pensamiento de mi hermana, que la dueña de ese nombre tenia Facebook, era ella ya que no podía a ver otra igual a ella no?. Mi hermana hizo clic en el nombre de Isabella Garavito, parecía que había conservado su nombre pero no el apellido. Vi que entro a su muro y le mando una solicitud.

Me levante de mi cama, entre a mi Facebook y puse el mismo nombre que había leía en la mente de Alice… Isabella Garavito. Era ella, lo supe por la foto que tenía como perfil, donde salía ella sola sonriendo, se veía muy bonita, y su foto de portada era ella con el que suponía era su novio.. Matías… se les veía muy feliz sonriendo.

Me disponía a cerrar sesión cuando veo la visión de Alice….

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas como verán aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de Amor Vs Venganza!... Quería aclarar algo, Bella no se vengara ya que decidió dejar todo en el pasado… Pero no se preocupen que habrá alguien que si se VENGARA,,,, Estén pendientes… Les quería decir que ya vi AMANECER PARTE 2… Llore como nunca, reí, grite, etc… Estuvo muy bonito el final…<p>

Como lo dije al principio este capítulo va dedicado a mi amigo Marco… Que está feliz por su novia… Aunque creo que la novia no conmigo…! D:

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi…. Ah y Alice todavía no perdona a Edward…. Ustedes creen que deba perdonarlo y aceptar su relación con Tanya?... Mándenme su opinión… :D

_CONTESTARE LAS PREGUNTAS.._

**MiaPol18****: **No Matías no lo hace, pero en un principio sí, pero no pudo ya que Isa o Bella tiene el don del escudo.. Gracias por leer.. :D

**Jana Cullen****: **Que bueno que te halla encantado, y lo falta todavía lo mejor. :D

**MITWI****: **Si se mudan con los Denali…

Nos leeremos pronto… :D


	12. Empieza la Venganza y Continua la Pelea

**EMPIEZA LA VENGANZA Y CONTINUA LA PELEA.**

**EMMETT .-**

Estaba triste y feliz, triste porque Bella ya no será nuestra hermanita y feliz porque sé que Edward y Bella son felices con sus respectivas parejas. Edward estaba ahora con Tanya nuestra prima de Alaska, aunque era súper raro ya que Tanya siempre ha estado interesado en mi hermano pero él no; aunque cambio lo dicho ya que el ahora sí.

La casa se sentía un poco tensa ya que Edward y Alice seguían peleados, y eso que Jasper trataba de solucionar las cosas pero Alice era muy terca.

-En que piensas?.- me dijo el susodicho de Jasper.

-En nada importante.- dijo yo. Jasper suspiro.- Por qué ese suspiro?

-Por Alice.- dijo y continuo.- Y por Edward.

-Bueno, entiendo que Alice este así, ella quiere mucho a Bella.

-Lo se.- dijo levantándose del mueble.- Que te parece si jugamos.

-Ok.- dije alistándome.

-Twister.- dijo sacando la caja del mueble.

-Ya te gané, hermanito.- dije sonriéndole.

-Eso lo veremos.

Sacamos las cosas del Twister y la pusimos en el piso.

-Ok, empecemos.- dije sacándome las zapatillas.

-Espera pero quien nos va a dirigir.

-Ah, verdad?.

-Quien quiere jugar?.- grite.

-Emmett, no era necesario que grites.- me rezongó Rosalie saliendo de la cocina junto con Esme.

-Emmett, porque gritas.- dijo Carlisle saliendo de su despacho.- te podemos escuchar.

-Yo quiero jugar.- dijo Alice?.

-Alice?.- dije yo.

-Que.- dijo como si nada llegando a lado de Jasper.

-Espérense yo quiero ver como juegan.- dijo ahora Edward también uniéndonos.

-Ok.- dijimos Jasper y yo felices.

-A ver quién comienza.- dijo Esme sentándose en el sillón.

-Yo.- dijimos al unísono Jasper y yo.

-Ok- dije Carlisle sentándose junto a Esme.- Y quienes más?

-Yo.- dijo Alice. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward y el me vio.

-Bueno que más da.- dijo Edward sacándose las zapatillas.

-Yo seré la que mande.- dijo Rosalie agarrando el cartón.

-Ok., empecemos.- dijo Esme.

-El primero será: Jasper. El segundo: Edward. El tercero: Alice y por ultimo: Emmett.- dijo Carlisle.

-Yo por qué último?.- dije.

-Emmett, no empieces.- dijo Rosalie.

-Ok.- todos los demás rieron. ( Alice y Edward estaban juntos y Jasper y Yo éramos parejas, solo en el juego.)

-Ok.- dijo Rosalie dándole vueltas al cartón.

-Pie derecho en amarrillo.- Jasper pudo su pie derecho en el color amarrillo.- Edward mano derecha en azul, Alice pie izquierda en verde, Emmett mano derecha en azul.

Así empezó el juego, todos íbamos bien hasta que las cosas se complicaban.

-Edward pie derecha en verde.- dijo Rosalie riéndose.

-Espera Edward estas que me pisas.- grito Alice.

-Lo siento.- dijo el sacando su pierna derecha para ponerla en el color verde.

-Rosalie, apúrate.- le grite, no podía mas todos estaban encima de mí, escuche como Esme , Carlisle y Rosalie se mataban de la risa.

-Alice, mano derecha en rojo.- dijo, sentía como Alice sacaba la mano con mucha facilidad y la ponía en el rojo, ahora ella estaba en frente de Jasper.

-Hola mi amor.- le dijo este.

-Hola.- sentía que se acercaban para besarse?

-Oigan, pueden besarse luego.- grite.

-Ah, Emmett, tu turno.- dijo Esme.

-Gracias a Dios.- dije yo suspirando.

-Hay que quejón.- susurro Edward.

-Quejón?.- dijo yo.

-Ya, Emmety pie izquierdo en azul.- dijo.

-Qué?.- pregunte.- Como voy a sacar mi pie, si Edward no me deja.

-Bueno hazlo o pierdes.- hablo Carlisle.

-Ok.- dije yo, no sé cómo moví mi pie izquierdo pero lo hice y lo puse en el azul pero no tenía la mejor vista.- Que fea vista tengo.- dije.

-Deja de mirar mi trasero, Emmett.- grito Edward

-Qué quieres que mire, entonces, estas que tapas todo.- dije riéndome.

-Que incomodo.- dijo el aludido.

-Jasper mano derecha en amarillo.- en eso sentí un flas en la cara, levante el rostro y ahí estaba Carlisle tomándonos la foto.

-Esta foto va para Facebook.- dijo Rosalie.

-Qué?.- preguntamos todos mirándonos.

-Sí, están en una situación muy incómoda.

Rosalie fue hacia donde Esme y puse la foto en el Facebook.

-Alice, lo pondré en tu cuenta Ok.- le pregunto.

-Ok, no hay problema.- vi que Rosalie escribía algo y luego nos miró.- Listo.- dijo parándose.

-Bueno continuemos.- dije.

Pasamos un rato más jugando hasta que me resbale y caí, haciendo que todos cayéramos, nos matamos de la risa al ver la foto subida en el perfil de Alice, tenía muchos me gustas y habían muchos comentarios, era de suponerse ya que Alice tenía muchos amigos, pero hubo uno que nos llamó la atención y era la de una chica que se llamaba Isabella Garavito.

-Es Bella.- dijo Rosalie mirándola.

-Si.- dijo ella como si nada.

Voltee mi mirada hacia Edward que estaba en shock, al igual que el resto.

-Y que dice?.- pregunto Esme.

-Dice: ~ Que divertido se ven, jamás pensé ver a Emmett en una situación muy incómoda como la que estoy viendo :D ~.-

-Jajaja.- empezó a reírse Jasper con Edward interrumpiendo la lectura de Alice.

- ~ Me da pena, no puedo decir lo mismo que a ti y Jasper ya que se están besando: D ~ .- continuo leyendo.

-Se estaban besando.- les reproche.

-Emmett, podrías dejar de interrumpir.- me dijo una malhumorada Alice.

-Ok.- susurre.

- ~ A Edward también se ve incomodo, podría hasta imaginar que le estaba diciendo a Emmett que deje de mirar su trasero jajaja :D ~

-Eso mismo me dijiste.- le dije mirándolo.

-Sí que te conoce bien.- dijo Carlisle.

-Es normal.- dijo el desviando su vista de la foto.

- ~ Mándales mis saludos a Esme y Carlisle, bueno también a todos ~ .- continuo leyendo Alice.

-Dile gracias.- dijo Esme.

-Que linda es.- dijo Carlisle.

-Alice como es que la contactaste?.- pregunto Carlisle.

-Bueno solamente puse su nombre.- dijo ella.

-Ah.- dije yo.- Bueno pz, ya que perdieron me deben algo.

-Perdimos?.- me dijeron los tres.

-Sí.

-Tu perdiste.- me dijo señalándome Jasper.

-Que picones.- susurre, todos empezaron a reírse.

**ALICE.-**

Después de mi visión, baje a la sala ya que Emmett nos estaba llamando, para jugar Twister, cuando baje ya estaban todos reunidos, empezamos a jugar, mi quipo era con Edward, que más me da; seguí enojado con él, pero realmente es que aunque intentara estar en paz con él y con Tanya, no podía, y no era porque no quería; era que se me hacia súper difícil…

Terminamos de jugar y vimos la foto que había publicado Rosalie en mi perfil, habían muchos me gustas, y eso era porque tenía amigos por todo el mundo, pero hubo uno que llamo la atención de Rosalie. El 2 comentario era de Bella.

Le había mandado una solicitud y acepto gustosa, todos estaban en shock incluyendo a mi hermanito, que no dejo de mirar su foto de perfil, donde salía con su novio; debería ser su novio ya que los dos salían sonriendo..

Subí a mi habitación junto con Jasper, me senté en mi pequeño balcón que tenía y el me hablo.

-Sigues molesta con el?.- me pregunto.

-Sí, bueno.- me calle.- no sé si molesta es la palabra, pero no puedo hacerlo.

-Te entiendo.- dijo el llegando a mi lado.

-No, no entiendes.- voltee a mirarlo.- Si lo entenderías, no hubieras aceptado su relación.

-Alice, lo acepte porque el, la quiere.- me lo dijo gritando?

-Me estas gritando.- alce la voz.

-No, solo estoy haciendo que entres en razón.- me dijo tomando mis manos, pero las moví.

-No necesito que me hagas entrar en razón.- le dije molesta, empecé a sentir que todo se calmaba.- Deja de hacer eso.

-Alice, contigo no se puede.- me dijo levantándose.

-Entonces, no hagas nada al respecto.- dije volviendo mi mirada hacia la ventana.

-Que estás diciéndome?.

-Solo quiero estar sola.- le dije.

-Sí, eso quieres, lo hare.- dijo marchándose.

Escuche que Jasper llego a la sala.

-Que paso?.- pregunto Rosalie.

-Quiere estar sola.- susurro.

-Bueno, es mejor que este sola, después se le pasara.- dijo Rosalie.

-No, ella QUIERE ESTAR SOLA.- le dijo Jasper irritado.

-No entiendo?.- dijo ella,

-Quiere estar sola, sola, ya no quiere estar conmigo.- susurro, cuando dijo aquello Sali corriendo hacia la sala.

-Yo no dije eso.- le dije mirándolo.

-Eso fue lo que entendí.- me dijo mirándome.

-Perdón.- dije bajando la cabeza y mirando mis sandalias.- Yo no quise decir eso.

-Está bien.- dijo abrazándome.

-Perdóname, si?.- le pregunte mirando sus lindos ojos..

-No tengo nada que perdonar.- me dijo besándome.

-Vallan a un hotel.- dijo el tarado de Emmett.

-Cállate.- le dije junto con Jasper.

Fuimos a sentarnos junto con Emmett en el sillón. Estábamos bien hasta que sentimos que llegaba Edward acompañada de su novia (nota el sarcasmo)

-Hola.- saludo ella, hacia nosotros.

-Hola.- dijeron Emmett y Jasper, yo ni siquiera la mire.

-Hola.- dijo Rosalie saliendo de la cocina.

-Hola, Alice.- dijo ella.

-Hola.- solté, levante mi vista y vi la mirada de Edward que me decía:

_Ni siquiera puedes responderle el saludo _

_No pensé_

-Que haces por aca Tanya?.- pregunte.

-Vine a visitarlos.- dijo ella.

-Pero ayer nos visitaste.

-No, pensé que les incomodaría.

-Claro que no, mi amor.- dijo Edward.

_Tarado pensé. _

Se sentaron juntos al frente de la tele, estuvieron hablando sobre el viaje a Perú-Lima, yo intentaba ver la televisión, todos estaban felices que iríamos a visitar Lima, se decía que era un país muy bonito. Estuvieron así hasta que Tanya hablo.

-Cuando lleguemos a Lima, será como comenzar desde cero.- dijo mirando a Edward.- Sera solamente nosotros, sin nadie que se interponga.- mando una indirecta hacia mí.

-Sí, nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.- dijo besándola.

-Eso, ya lo veremos.- susurre bien bajo para que no me escucharan pero sí lo hicieron.

-Que quieres decir?.- pregunto Tanya separándose de los labios de mi hermano.

-Yo nada.- dije mirándola.

-Alice.- dijo Edward mirándome.

-No, porque lo dijiste?.- volvió a preguntar, ahora sacaba a relucir su verdadera personalidad.

-No estarán solos en Lima.- dije como si nada.

-Porque lo dices?

-No le has dicho nada Edward.- le dije mirándolo.

-Decirme que?.- ahora ella lo miro.

-Nada, Alice está molestando.- le dije.

-Alice de que estás hablando?.- pregunto Emmett.

-Que no viajaremos solos.- le dije mirándola.

-No!.- me dijo mirándome.

-Si!.- le dije.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Emmett llegando a mi lado y cargándome.

-Emmett, bájame.-

-No puede ser, pensé que no la volvería ver.- dijo él y pareció que eso necesito Tanya para entenderlo.

-Tú lo sabias.- le dije levantándose del sillón y mirando a Edward.

-Alice, solo tuvo una visión.- le dijo tomándola de las manos.- Puede cambiar.

-No lo creo.- le dije yo.

-De que hablan?.- pregunto Rosalie junto con Jasper.

-Bella también viajara a Lima.- dije feliz.

-Que!.- gritaron los dos.- La volveremos a ver..

-Sí, la volveremos a ver.- dije.

-Que bien, volveré a ver a mi niña.- dijo Esme saliendo junto con Carlisle de su despacho.

-Sí, pero no estará sola.- dije.

-Porque lo dices, mi amor?

-Estará con Félix y con su otra familia.- dije triste.

-Bueno, está bien para mi.- dijo Tanya sentándose en el regazo de Edward.

Todos la mirábamos y ella solo sonreía.

-Qué te pasa, ah.- dije gritándola.- Quien te crees para hablar así de Bella.

-Yo no he hablado mal de ella.- me dijo la muy sínica.

-Alice.- dije Edward parándose, interponiéndose entre Tanya y yo.

-Y todavía la defiendes.- le grite a él.

-No dejare que le hables asi.- dijo el defendiéndola.

-Qué te pasa.- lo mire.- Hablo mal de Bella, no te importa?.- le pregunte.

-Ella no la ofendió.- me dijo acercándose a mí.

-No me toques.- le dije alejándome de él, yendo donde Jasper.

-Alice, yo no la ofendí.- dijo ella, saliendo de su escondite.

-No para nada.- dije sarcástica.

-Chicos cálmense,- hablo Carlisle.

Me fui de la sala, dejando a todos ahí, incluso a Jasper. Salí afuera y me subí a un árbol. Escuche que alguien se acercaba y sabía muy bien quien era.

-Qué quieres?.- pregunte sin mirarlo.

-Alice, no quiero estar peleado contigo.- dijo subiendo al árbol de al frente.

-Yo tampoco lo quise- dije levanto mi mirada viéndolo.

-Entonces porque estas así?.- me pregunto.

-No lo sé.- le dije siendo sincera.- Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero no te puedo ver como besas a Tanya y la defiendes después que hablo mal de Bella.

-No hablo mal de Bella.- la defendió de nuevo.

-Ok, no la ofendió.- dije yo.- Dejaste sola a tu novia.- escupí lo último.

-No, esta con Rosalie, hablando de ropa.- me dijo volteando los ojos.- Alice, de verdad Bella estar en Lima.- me sonó como una pregunta.

-Tú también viste mi visión, ella estará ahí con su nueva familia y su novio.- me quede viéndolo a ver como reaccionaba con lo último.

-Sí, su novio.- me dijo mirándome.

-Y no sientes nada?.

-Bueno, si, me siento raro.- me miro.- Y feliz.

-Feliz?.- le grite.- Como puedes estar feliz.

-Porque ella encontró a alguien, volvió a amar y yo también.- me lo aclaro.

-Aun así.- le dije.

-Que?.

-Dime la verdad, amas a Tanya como amas a Bella?.- le pregunte..

-Porque preguntas eso?.- se rio.

-Porque hasta que tu no me digas: Amo a Tanya más que a Bella, no te creeré.

-Alice, nunca diré eso.- me miro.- A Bella la quiero mucho, pero eso no cambia nada de nada.

-Ok.

-Te puedes llevar bien con Tanya.- iba hablar pero me callo.- Por favor!

-No la tratare bien, Edward, que te quede claro.- sentencie.

-Entonces seguimos peleados?

-Si.- dije y me baje del árbol.

**ANONIMO.-**

Llevaba varios años buscándolos hasta que los encontré, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al saber que no estaba juntos, parece ser que rompieron, no me importa, lo único que me importa es la venganza que tengo planeado.

Estaba en un cuarto, esperando la llegada de Raylie.

-Hasta que llegaste.- le informe..

-Estuve buscándola.- me dijo.

-Y que averiguaste.- me voltee de mi asiento y lo mire fijamente.

-Esta que vive con otro clan, acaba de dejar Volterra junto con Félix.- me miro.- Y esta que vive por estos rumbos, pero viajaran a Lima-Perú.

-Que mas?.- pregunte.

-Los otos parece ser que también van a viajar a Lima-Perú..

-Entonces están juntos de nuevo.- me dije en voz alta.

-No, el está con Tanya Denalli, si no me equivoco.

-Entonces.

-Parece ser que viajaran al mismo lugar pero por separado. Además ella está también con Matías.- me miró fijamente.- Es todo lo que averigüe.

-Bien.- dije.

-Quiero hablar con ella.- me dijo.

-Lo harás mas tarde.- le dije volteando mi silla.- Ella se encuentra bien.

-No te creo, quiero hablar con ella.

-Pues hablaras con ella más tarde.- sentencie.- No entiendo cómo puedes estar enamorado de una simple humana,

-Ella no es una simple humana.

-Para mí lo es.- le aclare.

-Quiero verla.- me dijo.

-Confórmate solo con escucharla.- me pare.- Esta bien, no la han tocado.

-Quiero hablar con ella.- sentencio.

-Ok, llámala.

Le tendí el teléfono y marco el número, salí de ahí, ya que no entendía como puede estar enamorado de una simple humana.

**RAYLI.-**

Entre a su despacho, más bien dicho cuarto, y le informe de los últimos detalles acerca de los chicos esos, que me mando averiguar. Cuando salió del cuarto, pude hablar con mi novia que había sido secuestrada por ella, por eso me tenía aquí a su merced.

-Hola.- escuche su linda voz.

-Hola, mi amor.- dijo alegre.

-Rayli, estas bien?.- me pregunto.

-Sí, estas tu bien?.

-Si.- dijo feliz.- Me tratan bien, para ser vampiros.- me dijo riendo.

-Ni uno se te ha acercado, verdad?.- pregunte.

-No, ni uno, solo se acercan para darme la comida y se van.- me dijo triste.- Cuando volverás?

-Pronto.- susurre.

-No has visto a ni una sexy vampira, verdad?.- me pregunto.

-No, no hay ni una vampira que se pueda comparar contigo, mi amor.- se lo deje bien claro.

-Vendrás a verme?.- me pregunto esperanzada.

-Intentare.- le dije.

-No vendrás, verdad?.

-No puedo.- le dije sentándome en el suelo,

-Que es lo que quiere de nosotros?.- note que estaba llorando.

-No llores, mi amor.- intente calmarla, quería abrazarla.

-Estábamos bien, hasta que ella apareció.

-Sí, pero cuando esto termine, iré por ti y nos iremos lejos, así nadie nos podrá encontrar.

-Me lo prometes.- dijo sollozando

-Te lo prometo.

En eso siento que vuelve a venir.

-Se terminó tu tiempo.- me dijo.

-Te amo, Bree.- le dije antes de colgar.

-Yo también.- escuche que decía y colgué.

-Vez, está bien, ni uno de mis amigos la ha tocado.- me afirmo.

-Quiero verla.- dije levantándome.

-Ya la escuchaste, está bien, confórmate.- me grito.

-Quiero verla, he hecho todo lo que has querido, déjame verla, por favor.- le dije arrodillándome.

-Lo pensare.- dijo arrodillándose en frente mío.- Veo que en verdad la amas.- dijo.

-La amo más que a mi vida, si a esto se le puede llamar vida.- dije sonriendo.

-Me haces recordar a otra pareja.- dijo.

-A quién?.- pregunte.

-A los que te he enviado que investigues.?

-Pero ellos no están juntos.

-Él también se enamoró de ella siendo humana, pero la dejo y ella ahora es como nosotros un vampiro.- me sonrío.

-Yo jamás dejaría a Bree.- sentencie mostrándole mis dientes.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero cuando veas que corre peligro a tu lado, lo entenderás.

-Porque te quieres vengar de Edward Cullen.- dije parándome.

-Por qué el mato a alguien especial para mi.- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.- grite.

-Tu me ayudaras en mi venganza.

-Yo?.- le pregunte.- Cómo?

-Muy fácil.- rio.- Tienes que enamorar a Bella Garavito.

-Qué?.- dije en shock.- No lo hare.

-Sí, si lo harás.- me dijo.- Si no tu pobre de Bree, pagara las consecuencias.

-Si te atreves a tocarla, te matare.- la amenace.

-Ya lo veremos.- me desafío.- Y ya que estoy de un buen humor, veras a tu amor.- cuando dijo aquello una sonrisa enorme se asomó en mi rostro.

Salimos hacia el bosque de Italia, llegamos a una casa abandonada, cosa que no era cierta ya que si había alguien, se podía escuchar el corazón de Bree, latía normal eso quiere decir que estaba tranquila.

-Laurent, hola.- dijo Victoria.- Hemos venido a ver a la humana.- me molesto en la forma en que se refirió a Bree.

-Está adentro, tranquila.- me miro.- Su sangre me atrae tanto.- cuando dijo eso lo agarre de la camisa.

.No te atrevas a tocarla.- le dije.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no la he tocado.- se rio.- Pero no te negare que me atrae.

-Déjalo Rayli.- dijo Victoria entrando por la puerta.

Deje a Laurent en el piso y entre detrás de Victoria a la casa..

-Está arriba.- dijo Laurent.

Subí corriendo al segundo piso, y podía escuchar su corazón latir con más frecuencia. Cuando llegue a la puerta la abrí muy despacio,, y la vi echada en la cama durmiendo, entre y cerré la puerta, me senté a su lado viéndola dormir, era tan hermosa, y se veía tranquila en paz, no sé cuánto paso, cuando abrió sus ojos y me miro, al principio se quede en shock y luego me sonrío, le correspondí la sonrisa.

-Hola.- me dijo con su angelical voz.

-Hola.- le dije sonriendo todavía.

-Pensé que no me vendrías a ver.- me dijo sentándose en la cama y palpando la cama para que me sentara a su costado.

-Yo tampoco sabía.- le dije ya sentada en la cama y abrazándola.

-Te extrañe mucho.- me dijo abrazándose a mí, como queriendo que no me vuelva a alejar de ella.

-Yo también.- le dije besando su cabeza.

-No quiere que me dejes sola aquí.- me dijo asustada.

-Por qué?.- le pregunte levantando su cabeza, estaba llorando.- Te han hecho algo.

-No.- susurro.- Pero a veces siento que me están mirando cuando duermo,- me dijo asustada escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-No te preocupes.- le dije poniendo mi mano en su espalada y sobándola.- Pronto estaremos juntos.- le dije besando su cabeza.

-Te quedaras, verdad?.- me dijo.

-No.- cuando dije eso se separó de mi u se encogió abrazando sus rodillas. – Mi amor, si fuera por mí, me quedaría, pero no puedo.

Sentí que alguien subía, me puse delante de Bree escondiéndola en mi espalda.

-Qué pasa?.- me pregunto justo cuando abrían la puerta.

-Que quieren?.- escupí. Puse mi barrera protectora cubriendo a Bree conmigo.

-Solo queríamos ver cómo están.- pregunto la sínica de Victoria.

-Estamos bien.- le dije.

-Te tratan bien, Bree.- le pregunto a Bree, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-No te acerques.- le dije a Laurent, que se acercaba a nosotros, pero fue expulsado por la barrera que tenía puesta.

-Ves, por eso, lo tengo conmigo.- dijo Victoria viéndolo tirado en el cuarto.

-Ah, es asombrosa.- dijo levantándose.- Una barrera.

-Los dejamos solos.- dijo Victoria saliendo por la puerta.- Un gusto de nuevo, Bree.

-Adiós, Bree.- dijo Laurent, y note que Bree se encogía.

Cuando escuche que bajaban las escaleras, me voltee donde Bree y la vi mirándome asustada.

-Que fue eso?.- me pregunto.

-No fue nada.- dije abrazándola.

-Vámonos, escapémonos.- me dijo con ternura.

-No podemos.- susurre.

-Por qué?

-Por qué no quiero que te hagan nada.- le dije viéndola a los ojos.

-No me pasara nada.- me dijo convencida.- No nos pasara nada.- corrigió.

-Rylie es hora de irnos.- susurro Victoria desde el primer piso.

-Me tengo que ir.- le dije besándola en los labios.

-No me dejes.- agarro con sus manos mi camisa y las mantuve en sus puños.

-Te promete que volveré.- le dije soltando sus manos de mi camisa.

-No por favor.- me dijo sujetándome de la cintura.

-Bree.- dije volteándola a ver y la vi llorando en silencio.- No llores.- le dije secando sus lágrimas.

-No me dejes.-me miro con su carita manchada de las lágrimas.- Por favor?

-Está bien.- le dije besándola.

Baje con Bree a la sala del primer piso, donde se encontraba Victoria con Laurent, me vieron con Bree en mi espalda, ocultándola de ellos.

-Ella no vendrá con nosotros.- dijo de antemano Victoria.

-Ella viene conmigo,- le dije.- Te prometo que haré todo lo que me digas pero déjala que venga conmigo.

-Y como sé que lo harás?.- pregunto.

-Te doy mi palabra.- dije levantando la vista hacia ellos.

-Ok!.- dijo.- Pero si no cumples con tu palabra, tu linda Bree, pagara las consecuencias.- me reto.

-No dejare que la toques.

-Sabes, aunque tu don sea el del escudo.- me reí cuando dijo eso.- Yo tengo también mi carta bajo la manga.

-Que quieres decir.

-Que tengo a alguien que tiene el don de quitar los dones de los demás vampiros.- me sonrío.

-No te creo.- la rete.

-No.- me dijo.- Entra Carlos.- dijo ella, y en eso entro un hombre que abrazo a Victoria y puso su mirada en mí.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, sentí que me debilitada, cosa que hizo que mi escudo se cayera y dejara desprotegido a Bree. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Rylir.- escuchaba que gritaba Bree.- Rylie.

-Ves.- hablo Victoria.

-Que le han hecho.- grito Bree.

-Estoy bien.- logre decir para que Bree se calmara.

-Suéltame.- escuche que Bree gritaba.

-Suéltala.- susurre.

-Carlos.- dijo Victoria y el hombre saco su mirada de mi.- Bien hecho.

Me levante des suelo, donde había estado y empecé a buscar a Bree, vi que la sostenía Laurent entre sus brazos, cargándola.

-Dámela.- grite avanzando donde él.

-Ya sabes, que si no haces lo que te pedí.- me volteo la cara Victoria para que lo viera.- Bree pagara las consecuencias.

Deje de mirarla para ver a Laurent que sonreía viéndola a mi novia. La quite de sus manos y ella se escondió en mi pecho como una bebe.

-Estaremos bien.- le decía besando su cabeza.

-Vámonos.- dijo Victoria.

Salimos de esa casa rumbo al departamento donde estábamos viviendo, subí con Bree a mi cuarto, la deje en mi sillón y vi que estaba dormida. Me arrodille en el suelo y empecé a cuidar de sus sueños.

-Nada nos pasara.- le dije.- Te lo prometo.- dije juntando nuestras frentes.

* * *

><p>Quería decirles: Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo Atrasado…<p>

Aquí les traigo este capítulo, espero que les guste, ahora conocemos a Bree y a Rylie. Esa pareja me gustaba mucho en Eclipse, también ya hizo su aparición Victoria, Laurent y Carlos.. **Quería preguntarles si querían que Alice siga peleado con Edward o no?**

Gracias ah: Tellus, MITWI, darky1995

También les quería decir que estoy feliz.. Ingrese a la Universidad, empiezo en Marzo….. Asi que no actualizare muy seguido, pero actualizare.. Me siento ya grande, aunque no aparente.. Es mi primer año…

Nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo.. :D

Att. Miin96


	13. Dejame en Paz !

**DEJAME EN PAZ.. !**

**ISA/BELLA.- **

Me entro una gran curiosidad de ver si Alice tenía una cuenta de Facebook, aunque me lo imaginaba, pero al hacer clic en Buscar Amigos, se pasó por mi mente el único nombre de Edward Cullen y como apto reflejo lo escribí, espero un momento y salió..

No se ha encontrado

Me sentía decepcionada? No lo pude averiguar ya que sentí que Matías se acercaba a mí. Borre el nombre e hice clic en Mi Perfil

-Aquí esta.- me dijo Matías sentándose a mi lado.

-Ok.- dije mirándolo.

Matías puso la cámara en la mesita en donde se encontraba la laptop, le puse a la cámara cronometro, empezamos hacer caras cómicas, muchas caras cómicas, hasta que elegimos una en donde salíamos bien. El salía besando mi mejilla y yo salgo sorprendida ya que en verdad lo estaba. Conecto el cable USB a la laptop y pudimos ver las fotos que nos tomamos, eligió de las 60 solo 3 y las subió a mi perfil.

-Quieres escribir algo?.- me pregunto.

-Puedo.- dude.

-Claro, puedes escribir lo que quieras.- me sonrió.

-Ok.- dije viendo la foto. Era muy cómica Matías estaba sacando la lengua y yo con mi mano hacia tipo una garra; salíamos muy bien. Así que puse.- Con mi novio, inaugurando mi Facebook. :D

-Eso me suena bien.- me dijo plantándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, suena bien.- voltee a mirarlo.

-Mira tienes dos notificaciones.- me dijo señalando un icono que tenía forma de un mundo.

-De quien será?.- me pregunte.- No tengo amigos.- dije yendo con el mouse hacia el icono del mundo. Hice clic y vi que la notificación decía:

Matías quiere ser tu amigo Aceptar o en otro momento.

Matías ha solicitado su relación Y al costado decía aceptar o negar. Hice clic en el primero a las dos notificaciones.

-Quién será?.- pregunto mirando la foto del chico.- Se ve muy bien, apuesto a que es muy guapo en persona.- me dijo jugando.

-Sí, deberías conocerlo es más lindo que tu.- le respondí jugando y tocando su nariz.

-Lo dudo.- dije mirando la tele apagada.

-Tienes razón no hay nadie más lindo que tu.- conteste abrazándola por la espalda ya que se había volteado.

-No quieres buscar a tus amigos.- me dijo volviendo la atención a la laptop.

-No tengo amigos.- admití.

-Y los Cullen?.- me pregunto, me quede en shock; porque tenía que nombrarlos.

-Ah, sí.- admití.

-Sí, quieres yo lo busco.- me dijo poniéndose la laptop en sus piernas.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- le dije quitándoselo.- Yo puedo escribir.- le sonreí.

En eso bajaba Félix con Ale agarrados de la mano.

-Matías no quieres cazar con nosotros.- dijo Félix.

-Ah.- dudo.- no quiero dejar sola a Isa.

-No te preocupes.- le dije mirándolo.- Me puedo cuidar sola, además tienes que alimentarte.- le dije mirando sus ojos que estaban negros.

-Ok.- me dijo levantándose.

-No quieres venir con nosotros.- me pregunto Ale.

-No, de verdad.- le dije.

-Ok, regresamos ponto.- dijo Félix.- Además te quedas con Julio y Liliana.

-Ok.

Salieron y espere que se alejaran de la casa, cuando lo hicieron subí a mi cuarto en donde me encerré, y empece a escribir el nombre de otra persona.

Tanya Denalli

Ella sí que tenía cuenta de Facebook, era la única que salió cuando puse buscar. Hice clic, y entre a lo que era su muro, puse clic en más información, y vi que no tenía relación; no sé porque eso me hizo sonreír.

-Qué te pasa.- me dije a mi misma.

En eso veo que tenía una notificación, puse clic y vi que era una solicitud de amistad de Alice. Dude si aceptarla o no, pero Alice era mi amiga, así que puse Aceptar en eso se me nublo la vista y los vi.

_Inicio de visión. _

_Estaba con Ale hablando alegremente, atrás venia Félix con Matías cargando nuestras maletas, delante de nosotros estaba Julio con Liliana, en eso volteo mi mirada hacia atrás para ver a mi novio pero me topo con los ojos de otro._

_Era el, venia de la mano con Tanya, sonreían, se notaba que estaban alegres alrededor de ellos estaban los demás, pero no Alice, ella estaba más adelante. _

_-A quien ves Isa.- dijo Ale y como apto reflejo todos los Cullen levantaron la mirada hacia mí y me quede atrapada en la mirada de Edward, que me miraba en shock al igual que todos incluyendo a Tanya._

_-Ellos no son los Cullen.- dijo Matías que había llegado a mi lado, ni siquiera lo note._

_-Si.- susurre._

_-Que estarán haciendo aquí.- dijo Félix que estaba con Ale._

_-De seguro vinieron a vivir aquí.- dijo alegre Ale.- Isa, no estas contenta?.- me pregunto._

_-Si.- fue lo único que me salió de la boca._

_Alce la mirada, ya que la había bajado y me topé con Tanya que besaba muy apasionadamente a mi Edward, espera mi dijo a Edward; y él le correspondía el beso._

_-Chicas apúrense.- dijo Julio, que ya se encontraba el en carro esperándonos._

_-Mi amor, vamos.- dijo Matías, y en el momento que el me dijo mi amor Edward dejo de besar a Tanya para mirarme a mí, le sonreí y volví mi vista a mi novio._

_-Sí, vamos.- dije abrazándolo, y marchándome de ahí, hasta que escuche en mis pensamientos que Alice le decía algo mentalmente a Edward._

_Y así dices amar a Tanya, cuando ni siquiera puedes olvidar a Bella _

_Cuando escuche eso, voltee mi mirada hacia el que se encontraba mirando el piso._

_Bella todavía te ama, no puedes verlo volvió a pensar Alice, cosa que me hizo desviar mi mirada y ver a Matías._

_-Te amo.- me dijo sonriéndome._

_Fin de la visión._

-Que fue eso.- me pregunte cansada.

Me levante de mi cama, y fui a darme una ducho, pensando que eso haría que me tranquilizara pero eso no paso. Termine de secarme y ponerme la ropa; volví a mi cama, puse atención a la computadora, viendo las fotos que me había tomado horas antes con Matías donde me veía feliz al igual que él.

**EDWARD.-**

Seguía peleado con Alice.

-Te pasa algo mi amor.- me saco de mis pensamientos Tanya.

-No.- le dije sonriendo.- Te parece si salimos, los dos juntos.- me miro emocinada.

-Por supuesto.- me beso en los labios.

Salimos de mi habitación, pasamos por la sala y nos despedimos de todos, la ayude a subir a mi carro, no sabía dónde llevarla realmente, y parece ser que ella se dio cuenta ya que me dijo:

-Vamos a bailar.- dijo poniendo su mano en mi entrepierna.

-Claro.- dije mirándola sonriendo.

Estuve manejando por media hora por la carretera, pero se me hacía difícil llegar a nuestro destino ya que Tanya movía su mano que seguí en mi entrepierna de arriba hacia abajo.

-Sí, sigues haciendo eso, no llegaremos.- le dije sujetando su mano.

-Quizás no quiera ir.- me dijo mordiéndose los labios.

-Podemos ir a bailar.- le dije.- Y después puedes hacer conmigo lo que gustes.- le di un beso, el cual me correspondió.

-Me parece bien.- dijo besándome.

Llegamos a una discoteca, no tuvimos que hacer cola ya que le di un fajo de dinero a uno de los hombres que se encontraban parados en la puerta. Llegamos y todo estaba lleno de gente, mucha gente, todos los chicos miraban a Tanya y creo que las chicas en mí, ya que ella me beso delante de todos las chicas humanas que se encontraban ahí.

Bailamos por un largo tiempo, en donde nos besamos y tocamos, salimos en la madrugada de ahí, la ayude a subir al carro, y nos dirigíamos a un hotel, ya sabrán para que, no?.. Era un hotel 5 estrellas, alquilamos un cuarto, la recepcionista nos dio la llave- Cuarto 548- decía el llavero.. Fuimos al ascensor, pulse el boto 5, ya que se encontraba en el piso 5. En el ascensor nos besamos, no nos separábamos ya que no necesitábamos respirar, Tanya llevaba puesto una falda que me permitía tocarle las piernas y un straple, llegamos a nuestro destino, abrí la puerta besándola, entramos y la separe.

-Segura.- le dije.

-Si.- me dijo volviéndome a besar.

La levante en brazos, la cargue hasta el cuarto, me tumbo a la cama delicadamente y se puse encima mío, deje de besarla para verla.

-Tu eres mío.- me dijo tocando mi rostro.- Es nuestra primera noche juntos.- yo solo sonreí y la bese.

-Tu eres todo lo que soñé, soto tu Edward.- me dijo besándome, beso que correspondí, en eso beso se podía sentir la pasión de los dos.

Nos besamos, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello jalando mi cabello, yo por mi parte empecé a bajar mi mano desde su hombro hasta la falda en donde hice mi mano puño. Moví mis besos a su cuello, en donde pude ver que gemía con cada beso que le daba, mi cuerpo correspondía a cada beso que ella me otorgaba, abrí los ojos y pude ver que ella no disfrutaba, pero yo lo hacía también? Me pregunte.

Por acto reflejo metí mi mano debajo de la falda tocando su pierna, cuando lo hacia ella suspiraba en mi oído, ella por su parte estaba besando mi cuello en donde mordía cada parte de mi piel.

**ISA/BELLA.-**

Salí a cazar, ya que moría de hambre, me reuní con los chicos, cuando terminamos de alimentarnos regresamos a la casa, no estuve mucho tiempo ahí, ya que Matías me había dicho para salir cuando me encontré con ellos en el bosque.

-A dónde vamos.- le dije cuando arrancaba el carro.

-Es una sorpresa.- me dijo sonriendo.

-No me gustan las sorpresas.- bufe.

-Bueno, esta no es una sorpresa.- dije viendo la carretera.- Iremos a bailar.

-Bailar?.- le pregunte.- Yo no bailo.

-Si bailas, aparte quería sacarte, estas rara.- susurro.

-No.- dije mirando mis manos.

-Ok.- dijo.

-Está bien, si quiero bailar.- cuando dije esto se le asomo una sonrisa.

Llegamos a una playa, en donde se podía ver un gran hotel de 5 estrellas, Matías me ayudo a bajar, caminamos agarrados de la mano, entramos a un restaurante, comimos de nuevo comida humana algo que no me dio tanto asco, cuando terminamos de cenar, salimos y fuimos en donde había una disco, en donde bailamos hasta la madrugada, habíamos tomado alcohol, no mucho, pero habíamos tomado.

Matías me besaba todo el rato, beso que yo correspondía, todas las chicas humanas lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne, por esa misma razón lo bese muy efusivamente y una cosa llevo a la otra, pero nos detuvimos a tiempo, cuando nos separamos de eso beso apasionado, pude ver en los ojos de él, mucha pasión ya que se habían oscurecido, supuse que los míos estaban igual o peor que él.

Lo volví a besar, el beso fue lento pero a medida que seguíamos se iba convirtiendo en más apasionado, estaba tan entregada a ese beso que gemí cuando Matías besaba mi cuello, él se apartó de mí y me dijo.

-Estas seguro.- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Si.- dije mordiéndome los labios.

-Isa, no tenemos que hacerlo, yo puedo esperar.- me dijo apoyando su frente a la mía.

-No.- le dije viéndolo.- Si quiero entregarme a ti.

Eso último lo dijo mi subconsciente, la verdad era que iba ser mi primera vez, ya que nunca había estado con alguien, por ese motivo Matías no quería aprovecharse.

-Qué te parece si nos vamos.- le dije sensual en su oído.

-Me parece bien.- me dijo el besándome. **(No están en el mismo hotel que Tanya y Edward)**

Salimos de la disco y fuimos al hotel en donde apartamos un cuarto, nos tocaba el 478, que se encontraba en el 4 piso, subimos tomados de la mano, mirándonos y sonriéndonos.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Matías abrió la puerta y me cargo en brazos dándome vueltas por todo la sala, hasta llegas al dormitorio, me dejo en la cama y él se puso encima mío.

-Segura.- me volvió a preguntar.

-Si.- le dije jalándolo de su camisa, para poder besarlo.

Empezamos a besarnos lentamente, como queriendo memorizarlo para siempre, sus besos empezaron a ser más apasionados al igual que los míos. Me besaba el cuello y yo lo único que hacía era gemir y sentirme bien hasta que empezó a bajar su manos y la coloco en mi pierna en donde subió por ella, en eso abro mis ojos y al que veo no es a Matías si no a Edward, acto reflejo lo alejo de mi cuerpo.

-Qué te pasa, Isa?.- me pregunta el por mi reacción, en eso ya no veo a Edward si no a Matías, mi novio.- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.- me dijo volviéndome a besar.

Su mano que había estado en mi pierna, ahora se encontraba en mi cintura, sus besos ahora estaban en mi cuello y en eso me dice en mi oído.

-Te amo, Bella.- cuando dijo eso, lo volví a alejar pero esta vez no podía controlarme, estaba asustada, el que había dicho eso, no había sido Matías, había sido Edward.

-Qué te pasa?.- me vuelve a preguntar.- Que pasa, Isa?.- me pregunta

-Nada.- le dije saliendo de la cama.- No me pasa nada.- digo saliendo de la habitación corriendo a velocidad humana, cuando estuve en el pasillo oí que me llamaba.

Pero no le hice caso. Entre al ascensor y empecé a sentir que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, intentaba controlarlas pero no podia, cuando llegue al primer piso, Sali corriendo de nuevo tapándome la cara, no sé por cuánto tiempo corrí, hasta que vi la playa, puse mi escudo para que Matías no me encontrara. Empecé a llorar sintiendo como mis lágrimas manchaban mis mejillas. Seguí corriendo gritando.

-Edward.- gritaba, nadie me escuchaba ya que no había nadie en la playa.- Edward, déjame en paz.- dije arrodillándome en la arena.- Por favor,.- dije.- Déjame en paz, salte de mi vida.- dije apoyándome en la arena.- Déjame en paz.- dije llorando.- Slate de mi vida, por favor.- dije levantando la mirada hacia el cielo.- Por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas como están… Actualice antes, este capítulo es corto pero es que tenía que subirlo… Esto dará un giro inesperado.. Pobre de Bella todavía no puede olvidar a Edward… ¡! Y Edward habrá podido olvidar a Bella '?! Habrá hecho el AMOR con Tanya o le habrá pasado lo mismo que a Bella?<strong>

**Me supongo que ya habran visto las noticias de que ROBSTEN TERMINARON… NO ?**

**Bueno pz, no lo brea, todo es mentira Gossip Cop (Fuente confiable) ha desmentido ese rumor… Siguen juntos….. (: Asi que tranquilas nomas… ROBSTEN IS UNBROKEN… **


End file.
